Tyler Gunderson: La Leyenda del Fútbol
by megaleo444
Summary: Luego de su experiencia en las grandes ligas, Blu vuelve a su club de origen para retirarse como una estrella. Sin embargo, en un partido a beneficio en el extranjero, ocurrirá un hecho particular y Blu se verá en una situación que nunca antes había vivido, conocerá nuevas personas, vivirá nuevas aventuras y su vida cambiaría para siempre. Mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenos días!  
>Soy Megaleo444 y este es mi primer fic, se podría decir que es algo así como una versión de lo que pasó antes de la película si Blu fuera futbolista, ideé hacer esto ya que no hay fics de Río en español que tengan que ver con algún deporte, espero que les guste<strong>

Capítulo 1: Un día normal

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro en Minnesota, la gente adulta yendo a trabajar, los niños jugando con la nieve, las aves silvestres de la zona como Gansos o Patos preparando su migración al sur, todo era normal. Pero no toda la ciudad estaba así, en una parte específica, dentro de un establecimiento que aparentaba ser un estadio deportivo, se estaba jugando un partido, más precisamente el partido clásico del estado de Minnesota, Timberwolves vs. Wanderers.<p>

-_"Go Timberwolves, Go!" _se escuchaba al público alentar animadamente desde una tribuna* con banderas y camisetas Blancas con Azul.

-"_Wanderers, Wanderers!" _gritaban los fanáticos de la tribuna* contraria, donde predominaba el color rojo.

El marcador indicaba que ambos clubes se encontraban 1-1

-"_El clásico de Minnesota se encuentra igualado en 1-1, van 89', se acabará el partido en empate?, espero que no..."- _Decía el Relator del partido_-"Atacan los Timberwolves, retiene el balon Franck Michaels, avanza Michaels por la banda derecha, Michaels se la pasa a Oxford, Oxford amaga y sigue, continúa Mike Oxford, saca un balonazo a la otra banda, y el balón se perderá por la linea... no! La alcanzó a sacar Ericksenn, corre Erickssen, Kyle Erickssen patea y la para el portero de Wanderers dejando el balón suelto en el área... Patea Gunderson de rebote... y gol! Goooool de Timberwolves! Cuando el árbitro estaba a punto de pitar el final, apareció Tyler Blu Gunderson y anotó lo que es el gol de la victoria en el clásico de Minnesota... No señor, el árbitro anuló la jugada por fuera de juego, según indica la tecnología que nos proporciona la Federación de Fútbol de los Estados Unidos, Tyler Gunderson no se encontraba en off-side al momento de patear, pero el árbitro anuló el gol a pedido del Línea, lo que significa que esto acabará en empate..."_

-"_Y terminó! El árbitro pitó el final del partido, con goles de Jay Taylor para Wanderers y de Jimmy Marshall para Timberwolves, más un gol anulado que debió ser válido de Tyler Gunderson para Timberwolves, el clásico del estado de Minnesota acabó 1-1..."_

* * *

><p>Blu era futbolista, desde que lo secuestraron desde pequeño había querido demostrar habilidad, inspirandosé cuando vió al jugador humano estadounidense Eric Wynalda, para luego seguir tomar de ejemplo a jugadores como Landon Donovan y Clint Dempsey. Blu jugaba de interior por la banda derecha y segundo delantero, aunque si era necesario podía también jugar de mediapunta, delantero centro, mediocampista central o extremo. Blu era uno de los jugadores principales y estrella, tanto en su club como en su selección nacional.<p>

Todos los jugadores estaban en sus respectivos vestuarios.

_-"_No te preocupes Blu, la próxima la anotarás, estoy seguro, no te desanimes, errores arbitrales hay en todo el mundo..." decía uno de los compañeros a Blu, tratando de animarlo.

-"Lo se, pero lo que no puedo creer es que ese "error" arbitral suceda justo cuando meto el gol de la victoria, en el clásico de Minnesota, y en el final del partido, demasiada casualidad, empiezo a creer que podría haber soborno para que no nos den la victoria" dijo Blu

-"Tonterías, aunque pensadolo bien, en el fútbol de humanos es frecuente, pero ya no importa, jugamos bien y nuestros fanáticos nos aplaudieron, dimos buena impresión, y además estamos en el 1° puesto de la liga con 4 puntos de ventaja sobre el segundo, que son los Galaxy de Los Ángeles"

-"Pero Galaxy todavía no jugó esta fecha, mañana juega contra Dorados de Sinaloa"

-"Aún así, aunque gane por goleada, nosotros seguiríamos punteros, o no?"

-"Pero Kyle..." Decía Blu, interrumpido por Kyle

-"Sin peros, el sábado próximo jugamos con Colorado Rapids, mejor dúchate que apestas, y prepárate para el partido que viene, si lo ganamos los aseguramos una clasificación directa a la Copa de Oro de la Concacaf, además los Rapids están últimos en la tabla, y el otro partido jugaremos contra Sporting Cansas City, que nos pisa los talones desde hace 6 fechas." Dijo Kyle

-"Ok, tienes razón, no me debo calentar la cabeza con este tema, y entrenar duro para estar de 10 puntos para el siguiente partido"

-"Así se habla! Bueno me tengo que ir o sinó mi dueño no me dejará salir, suerte Blu, nos vemos"

-"Adiós Kyle"

Dicho eso, Blu se aseó correspondientemente y se retiró del establecimiento a la parte trasera del estadio, que era algo así como un estacionamiento, donde tomó su patineta y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. Mientras patinaba sobre la vereda, veía cómo había muchas aves silvestres emparejadas, o volando, cosa que entristeció a Blu porque no podía volar, ni tampoco tenía pareja, mientras pensaba, se olvidó de su objetivo por un segundo y casi lo atropella una camioneta(XD). Luego de haberse salvado de milagro de un posiblemente mortal accidente, Blu siguió su camino hacia su hogar. A pesar de estar sólo, Blu tenía compañeros y amigos, su dueña Linda, y el Fútbol, cosa que lo apasionaba y entretenía desde que se acostumbró al mundo de los humanos.

Una vez llegado a su casa, se saludó con Linda, y revisó la hora, eran las 7:30 PM, luego de merendar ya que llegó con hambre luego de jugar, fué a la 2° planta de la casa, prendió la Laptop y abrió Skype, revisó entre sus contactos, seleccionando a uno que decía "John Cooper" y realizó una VideoLlamada.

-"Hola John, cómo estás?"

-"Bien pues, oye, mañana a las 7:00 AM nuestro entrenador quiere hacer una charla y entrenamiento extra, no estoy seguro para qué"

-"Ahm ok, nuestro entrenador está loco jeje, oye quería preguntarte algo"

-"Dime"

-"Tú crees posible que el árbitro haya sido sobornado para que no me cobre el gol, el en partido de hoy?" preguntó Blu de manera interesada

-"Claro que no, de haber sido sobornado, lo hubiera favorecido durante todo el partido, además fue una jugada milimétrica, por un par de centrímetros no era offside, y el Línea estaba a unos 10 metros y tapado por los demás jugadores que nos quedamos allí espectantes a ver como terminaba, no te calientes la cabeza con eso, errores tenemos todos" le respondió John

-"Si, supongo que tienes razón..."

Y así John y Blu hablaron durante un rato, hasta que...

-"Bueno Blu, mi dueña ya está llegando, asique será mejor que me vaya, adiós"

-"Adiós"

Luego de su charla, Blu cerró Skype y apagó la Laptop, miró de reojo el reloj, que marcaba las 9:40 PM

-"Cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido?"

Blu cenó, se despidió de Linda con su saludo "especial", y se fue a dormir, aún algo perturbado por su gol inválido que le hubiera dado la victoria, y dudoso de qué era lo que su entrenador quería hablar con los jugadores del equipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, quizá me haya salido un poco corto ya que soy nuevo en esto xD<strong>

**Quiero dejarle agradecimientos a Recinos LTD por apoyarme y ayudarme mucho con esto delos fics, y también agradecerle a otros autores como Dark-Kazoo, SpyTaku299, KevinBlu, ThunderBlu, SimpsonSoloSimpsons, Zir Agron, Applejack Spix, phoenix-bird-blu, DarkMat, carliz97, MexicanTops, etc. por hacer tantas buenas historias e inspirarme a hacer las mías...**

**Saludos desde Argentina :P**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El plan**

* * *

><p><em>"Blu, Blu ayúdame Blu!"<em>

_"Morirás Blu"_

_"Muajajajaja"_

_"No dejaré que nada te pase"_

_"No, por favor no! No se lo lleven!"_

_"¿Qué haremos con él?"_

_"Tú vales mucho dinero"_

_"Yo te voy a cuidar"_

_"Tienes talento muchacho"_

"_¿Te gustaría ser futbolista?"_

_"Olé, olé, olé, olé, Gunderson, Gunderson..."_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>"AHHHHH!" Blu despertó de golpe, acababa de tener un sueño nada gratificante -"Creo que tuve una pesadilla..." Miró la hora, eran las 6:40 AM -"Son las 6 de la madrugada, ufff, qué cansancio..."

_Flashback_

_"Mañana tenemos un entrenamiento y charla con el entrenador a las 7 AM"_

_Fin Flashback_

"Oh no! Ya casi son las 7, tengo que ir al entrenamiento, hoy el entrenador nos quería dar una charla, espero que valga la pena" Se estiró, abrió su jaula, y se dirigió al cuarto de Linda para revisar si había despertado "Linda aún sigue dormida, bueno, supongo que me iré sin desayunar" mientras caminaba por el pasillo, giró la cabeza, y alcanzó a ver una jugosa manzana en la cocina, el estómago le rugía, y tenía que ir a entrenar, no podía ir en ayunas. Con habilidad se subió a una silla, y saltó hasta la mesada, luego utilizando ganchos especiales de aves que Linda le había colocado para él, llegó hasta la fuente con frutas, tomó la manzana y se la comió. Luego de su no tan completo desayuno, fué a cepillarse los dientes, o en este caso el pico, encendió y destrabó la PC para cuando Linda se levantara no tuviera que hacerlo ella, giró el cartel de "Cerrado" a "Abierto". Se digirió a la mesa que está debajo del ventanal de la tienda de libros, tomó su uniforme, su bufanda y su patineta, y partió hacia la sede del club.

Mientras iba, Blu recordaba su pesadilla, por su mente pasaron imágenes como un flash, entre ellas, una pareja de guacamayos, ya que las imágenes en la mente de Blu no le eran del todo claras o reveladoras, no pudo crear muchas teorías de que sean, pero supuso, por intuición, que podrían ser de sus padres, de los cuales él desconoce su paradero. Giró en una esquina, ya faltaba poco para llegar al la concentración del equipo, de reojo miró en un arbol algo que le llamó mucho la atención, una pareja de gorriones estaba mirando con atención a un huevo, el cual se estaba descascarando a causa del nacimiento de un pichón, Blu al ver tal escena, recordó que él no tiene una familia real, sinó una ficticia, ya que es mascota y no conoce ni siquiera a otro de su especie.

-"¿Y yo? ¿y yo donde nací? ¿dónde están mis padres, dónde está mi familia?" Se preguntaba Blu una y otra vez en su mente. Lamentablemente por esta distracción se llevó por delante a uno de sus compañeros, nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia, uno de los tantos, y además compañero y dupla en el equipo, John Cooper, que era el que le había avisado que ese día habría una charla grupal.

-"John! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Blu preocupado y a la vez sintiendose culpable por posiblemente haber dañado a su compañero y amigo.

-"Cof cof, puaj!" tosió escupiendo la nieve que se le metió en la boca al caerse "Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero la próxima ten más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien" le dijo en respuesta

-"Jeje si, perdón, es que me distraí pensado en algunas cosas y no miré por donde iba"

-"No es por chusma, pero, qué cosas si puedo saber"

-"Ahm" Blu no le quería decir sobre su pesadilla, por miedo a que le diga que estaba loco por imaginar historias falsas, o quizá no tan falsas del todo "No es nada importante, por cierto, tienes idea de qué nos va a hablar el DT(Entrenador)?, hoy no desperté de la mejor manera, lo último que necesitaría sería una mala noticia, o un sermoneo(reto, castigo) porque me invalidaron un gol completamente válido"

-"Sigo sin tener la más mínima idea, pero mirando las caras de algunos utileros o ayudantes, creo que no es algo bueno, podría ser que se retire del cargo, o renuncie..." Decía John, pero es interrumpido por Blu

-"ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!" dijo Blu casi gritando, haciendo que John se asustara un poco, cabe decir que éste entrenador, era nada más y nada menos que el que había llevado a Blu a practicar con las juveniles cuando era niño, y finalemente fue el que lo hizo debutar como profesional, además de que siempre lo apoyaba y le daba ánimos "digo, no creo que renuncie, aún tiene contrato, y los jugadores y fanáticos lo quieren" argumentó Blu

-"Sí, pero últimamente no se lo ve muy feliz, además ha tenido diversos problemas de salud y ya es viejo, sólo espero que si es que se va, el que llegue en su reemplazo sea al menos 10% de lo que él era"

-"Seguramente nos quiere dar tácticas y estrategias para el próximo partido" Dijo apareciendo detrás de ámbos el capitán y líder moral de equipo, Mark Chamberlain

-"Hola Mark" dijo John saludando a su capitán

-"Hola John, hola Blu"

-"Hola." Dijo Blu indiferente y casi con desprecio, no es que él se llevara mal con capitán, sino que consideraba que las tácticas que él formalizaba con el entrenador eran incorrectas o no eran suficientemente buenas para ganarle a los rivales, sumandole que hacía un par de años atrás fue suspendido y sancionado por doping(aves que se drogan, WTF), pero aún así lo querían tanto por el cuerpo técnico, como por la afición igual que a Blu.

-"Tú siempre serás así conmigo? Recuerda que soy tu capitán"

-"Pues para ser mi capitán eres un drogón" dicho esto iban a empezar a pelearse pero John se interpuso

-"Blu ven conmigo, Mark mejor avísale al DT que ya estamos todos los jugadores listos para la charla planeada"

-"Ok, es buena idea" respondió Mark, ofreciéndole un gesto de desprecio a Blu, curiosamente, Blu y Mark siempre estaban peleados, y no sólo en lo personal, sinó que también en la tabla de goleadores, y cuando Mark no jugaba, Blu era el capitán, cosa que a Mark le hacía hervir la sangre.

-"Blu siempre vas a vivir peleandote con Mark?" dijo medianamente molesto John

-"Él no merece ser capitán, se droga y seguramente también ha comprado partidos, no me sorprendería si sancionan al club y nos quitan el sueldo para pagar las deudas que puede causar al club con la U.S.S.F.*..." decía Blu pero fué interrumpido

-"_Se les pide a todo el cuerpo técnico y futbolístico que se dirijan al campo de entrenamiento" _se oyó desde un altavoz

-"Llegó la hora..." Pensó Blu para si mismo

* * *

><p>Un ave, más precisamente un Ganso, se encontraba caminando por un callejón, éste llevaba una especie de bolsa o mochila, de tamaño especial para aves, que era medianamente grande pero no pesada, en un momento se adentró en un hueco en una pared, suficiente grande para que pase un ave de su tamaño, al entrar vió que había una fiesta, bastante "alocada"(va en doble sentido), había aves de todos los tamaño, formas y colores bailando, bebiendo y utilizando drogas, y ni hablar de los cuartos privados...<br>Éste pasó por entremedio de la "fiesta", hasta llegar a una puerta, donde había dos Águilas calvas, con mirada seria, y varias cicatrices de pasadas peleas, daban miedo de sólo verlas.

-"Vengo a hablar con el jefe" Dijo el ave sin miedo ni dudas

Las dos águilas pensaban que este sujeto sólo traería problemas, iban a hecharlo hasta que vieron que el ganso abrió su mochila, dejando ver que había mucho dinero en ella, aproximadamente u$s 1.000.000. Al ver esa cantidad de dinero, sin dudar ni protestar le dieron el paso al ave para que entrara. Detrás de esa puerta, había un ave grande y gorda, que estaba fumando un cigarro(fiel al estilo mafioso siciliano e.e). El ganso caminó hasta su "escritorio", bajó su mochila y dejó todo el dinero de ella en la mesa. Cuando el ave "mafiosa" vió el dinero, dijo:

-"Bastante bien Andrew, de quién hay que encargarse ahora?"

Cuando el ave, que era un Frailecillo, dijo eso, Andrew le mostró una pluma azul, grande y brillosa, en ese momento el Fracilecillo pudo deducir que se trataba de un ave azul(no me digas), pero no cualquier ave, sino un Guacamayo Azul.

-"Lo quiero muerto, cuanto antes sea posible mejor" dijo Andrew

-"Bien, cuál es el nombre de la víctima?" respondió el ave mafiosa, llamada Charles

-"Tyler Gunderson, pero todos lo conocen por Blu, es futbolista, y juega en Minnesota Timberwolves"

-"De acuerdo..."

-"Y que parezca un accidente..."Dicho eso, Andrew se retiró del lugar

-"Asi que un futbolista eh?, bien, veamos..." Charles revisó un fixture que tenía con los partidos de cada fecha, ya que él era seguidor del fútbol, y además compraba partidos, y hacía apuestas "Me dijo que juega en los Timberwolves, por lo que juegan el sábado próximo a las 15:20 contra Colorado Rapids en Timberwolves Arena, mmm" Ya sabía dónde y cuándo jugaban, pero lo difícil para Charles ahora era cómo cometer el crimen, ya que si se hacía en público se sabría la verdad "Si mando francotiradores a los palcos del estadio, muy obvio, poner sicarios en el vestuario, muy sangriento, jummm" seguía pensando, hasta que después de un rato se le ocurrió una idea, tomó una guía telefónica, y marcó un número, éste le correspondía a un tal Robert Cahill, que era el dueño de Peter Cahill, defensor de Colorado Rapids.

-"_Aló?_" se escuchaba la voz de un ave, asique Charles le respondió

-"_Hola Peter, mira soy Charles, jefe de el sistema de apuestas futbolísticas y de mafia aviar en el norte estadounidense_"

-"_Ah, mire usted..._" Respondió Peter casi sin interés

-"_Escucha, si haces lo que digo podrás ganarte una buena paga, mejor que la que te da tu club mensualmente_"

Peter se empezó a interesar

-"_¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?_"

-"_3.000 dólares, en efectivo_" Respondió Charles, aunque eso era menos del 10% de lo que le dió Andrew, para un futbolista era muchísimo dinero

-"_De acuerdo! Y que tengo que hacer?_" respondió entusiasmado

-"_¿Conoces a un tal Tyler Gunderson, jugador de Minnesota Timberwolves?_"

-"_Sí, de hecho el sábado que viene jugaré contra él_"

-"_Quiero lo enfrentes, esperes el momento adecuado, cuando él empiece su clásica carrera por el mediocampo en busca de anotar, tu haces tu trabajo"_

_-"No entiendo a que se refiere"_

_-"Me refiero a que lo quiebres, que le fractures una pata, el cuello, o lo que sea"_

_-"Ahh, eso, pero si lo hago me sancionarán..."_

_-"No te preocupes, yo tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarle a los árbitros y a la USSF de que no te sancione"_

_-"Bueno, si lo dices así, trato hecho"_

_-"Ok, perfecto, adiós"_

_-"Adiós"  
><em>  
>Colgó el teléfono, se puso las alas en la nuca y las patas cruzadas sobre su escritorio<p>

-"Esto va a ser divertido..."  
><em><br>_El plan de Charles era sencillo, mandar a que lo lastimen, luego mientras se recupera en el veterinario envenenar sus medicamentos, y que muera por intoxicación, de esa manera culparían al ornitólogo que lo atendía y no a él por la muerte del futbolista.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy<strong>

***DT: entrenador**

***USSF: ****_United States Soccer Federation, _****Federación de Fútbol de los Estados Unidos**

***Tribuna: grada, palco o como le digan, es el lugar donde están los fanáticos y espectadores**

**no se la vieron venir esa eh? Pues creo que sólo fútbol lo haría aburrido al fic, asique voy a agregar cosas de este tipo, obviamente, siguiendo mi idea original de un Blu futbolista e.e**

**PD para Blue Dark Light: tú que decías que tenía un As bajo la manga, pues era ese xD**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La charla y jóvenes promesas**

* * *

><p>Blu y todo el equipo caminó por un túnel que conectaba a los vestuarios con el campo de juego liderados por el capitán del equipo Mark Chamberlain. Al llegar al campo, se sorprendieron muchísimo, no podían creer lo que veían, las gradas estaban remodeladas, los palcos como nuevos, las porterías estaban relucientes, el césped estaba suave y de un color más opaco, ya que reemplazaron el césped natural por el sintético, haciendo que las líneas recién pintadas se vieran más notables, además de que en la grada donde normalmente iban los fanáticos locales eran totalmente blancas y algunas estaban estratégicamente pintadas de azul, haciendo que desde el campo se pueda leer "Minnesota Timberwolves F.C."<p>

-"¿Pero que le sucedió al estadio?, antes jugábamos en un campo que parecía el patio de mi casa, y ahora estamos en el Wembley*" Exclamó John maravillado, haciendo que sus compañeros se rían por su exagerada comparación

-"Remodelamos" dijo alguien con voz de anciano desde atrás, al voltear vieron a su amigo y entrenador, Tom Barckley "Nos enteramos que el árbitro había sido sobornado para que no nos diesen por ganado el partido anterior vs. Wanderers, igual que sucedió vs. Thunders y vs. Cosmos de Nueva York..."-

-"Lo sabía" Pensó Blu para sus adentros, confirmando su sospecha

-"Uff, que bueno" susurró John

-"¿Cómo que qué bueno?" respondió Blu

-"Qué bueno que no renunció"

-"Ahh sí, es cierto, por fortuna no era eso"

-"..., al enterarnos de esto, presentamos una denuncia ante la USSF, de la cual salimos victoriosos y recibimos una suma de u$s 2.000, más que suficientes para remodelar el estadio completo"

-"Y todo esto en 2 días?" preguntó Jeff Cunningham, compañero de Blu

-"Parece mentira pero sí, no hay cosa que los humanos no puedan hacer"

Dicho esto se dirigió a los costados del campo, a buscar balones, conos y demás cosas para el entrenamiento. Todo el equipo seguía maravillado observando cada detalle de su nueva sede, pero a Blu en particular le llamó mucho la atención que en una de las partes del campo, más precisamente en una portería, había más aves jugando fútbol, pero no eran adultas, sino que eran niños y adolescentes, esto era curioso ya que el estadio siempre que no se jugaba estaba a puertas cerradas, y además estaba techado, por lo que nadie no autorizado podía entrar, luego de observarlos por un rato, el entrenador se acercó a otra ave mayor de edad que estaba vigilando a los jóvenes, se estrecharon las alas(sería algo así como un apretón de manos, usen su imaginación xD) e intercambiaron palabras, luego el otro sujeto llamó a los jóvenes a que acompañaran a Tom, mientras éste se digirió al campo donde practicaba el primer equipo, Blu y sus compañeros pudieron observar que tenían el mismo uniforme que ellos, obviamente a su tamaño, ya que eran adolescentes.

-"Bien equipo, hoy jugaremos un partido amistoso contra las juveniles del club, ya que a final de temporada algunos futbolistas no renovarán su contrato, o están a préstamo y deben volver a sus respectivos clubes, estamos probando nuevos jugadores, como ya saben, la mayoría del equipo está salido de la cantera, cosa que nos enorgullece mucho, y que nos da ventaja en esto de las divisiones inferiores por sobre los demás equipos del estado y de la gran mayoría de los del país, entre estos juveniles tenemos jugadores que se han consagrado campeones en la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Infantil con nuestro seleccionado(el de .) y que tienen gran futuro, por eso queremos hacerlos jugar contra el equipo titular, osea ustedes, para saber si es necesario ascender a muchos jugadores desde la reserva" esto último lo dijo mirando con cara dudosa a algunos jugadores en particular, incluido Mark Chamberlain, que a pesar de ser el capitán designado por el mismo entrenador, no se llevaba del todo bien con él, por las mismas razones que con Blu.

Todos se dispusieron a calentar y prepararse para el partido, los jugadores del primer equipo estaban medianamente confiados, ya que jugaban contra juveniles, por su parte los jóvenes se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez, ya que podrían demostrar sus habilidades con jugadores profesionales, y si eran bien vistos, ellos serían profesionales también.

-"Otra cosa" dijo llamando la atención de su plantel "me entregaron la lista de nombres convocados para la selección nacional en un amistoso contra México que se jugará el domingo próximo en el estadio Columbus Crew en Ohio*, a estos no los llevaré a jugar versus Colorado Rapids, ya que jugar 2 partidos en 2 días sería agotador y pondría en riesgo su salud, y no quiero tener jugadores lesionados, así que cuídense y no me den preocupaciones, de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo" dijeron todos en coro

-"Éstos son los jugadores convocados para la selección:"

_Delanteros: Mike Oxford y Kyle Erickssen_

_Mediocampistas: John Cooper, Mark Chamberlain y Tyler Gunderson_

_Defensores: Franck Michaels y Jimmy Marshall_

_Porteros: Bobby O'Connor_

_-"_Es todo." terminó el entrenador

Los jugadores se sentían que serían convocados se sentían emocionados por ir al seleccionado(en mi fic, la selección estadounidense es de las mejores del mundo, en la vida real no pasa eso pero bue :P) debido a que siempre convocaban a jugadores europeos y no del fútbol local, mientras que los juveniles se sentían admirados, y emocionados, de que posiblemente si lograban ascender al primer equipo, quizá podrían ir a la selección estadounidense, y los no convocados estaban tristes, pero con ánimos de demostrar que valen la pena, para en la próxima convocatoria estar presentes.

Luego de eso, trajo un balón, y 22 camisas, 11 blancas correspondientes al equipo titular, y 11 azules para el juvenil.

-"Vengan muchachos" dijo el entrenador llamando a sus jugadores "O'Connor, quiero que te resguardes en la portería, no salgas si no es necesario"

-"Ok" respondió el portero

-"Michaels y Marshall, apoyen a O'Connor, no suban en el ataque ni tampoco vayan al área rival en los corners, quédense en nuestra área en todo momento"

-"De acuerdo" respondieron al unísono

-"Cooper y McAllister jueguen como mediocampistas defensivos, ayuden a los centrales"

-"Si entrenador"

-"Cunningham, tu ve de mediocampista central, trata de cruzar el balón hacia las bandas con Gunderson y Chamberlain"

-"Oxford, quédese como delantero central cerca del punto de penalti, espera los centros y pases de Gunderson"

-"Por supuesto" dijeron Erickssen y Blu a la vez

-"Chamberlain, cada vez que tengas el balón, dáselo a Oxford y que él haga el resto"

-"Bien"

-"Muy bien equipo, vamos a jugar!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Patea! Patea!"<em>

_"Aquí! Pásamela!"_

_"Golazo"_

_"No puede ser..."_

_"Ufff, pasó cerca"_

_"¡Que pedazo de portero!"_

_"Hijo de tu madre! Estaba sólo!"_

_"¡Patea a la portería, no a las gradas!"_

_"¡Pareces de madera!"_

_"Hijo de p***! dásela a tus compañeros, no a tus rivales!"_

Se oígan gritos de los jugadores en el partido...

* * *

><p>El equipo apabulló a los juveniles por 7-1, con 3 goles de Blu, que fue el goleador<p>

Los jóvenes se encontraban tristes por haber perdido por una goleada, pero felices por haber jugado contra el primer equipo del club. Blu por su parte se encontraba contento por marcar un hat-trick, pero le llamó vio que en el equipo juvenil había un muchacho muy habilidoso, rápido, con potencia, amagaba muy bien, y era mediocampista interior ofensivo, igual que él. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de este muchacho, era que era igual a él, guacamayo azul, ojos marrones, plumaje azul pardo, además de una mirada firme, pero a la vez inocente y tímida, como cuando él cuando era niño.

Blu se dirigió al vestuario junto con sus compañeros, pensando en ese joven guacamayo, ya que en su memoria no recordaba nunca haber visto otro guacamayo azul en persona. Hasta que un compañero al verlo en trance le pregunta:

-"¿Blu estás bien?"

A lo que éste no responde

-"¡Blu!" le grita en el oído tratando de llamarle la atención

-"Ah? Qué? Donde? Cuando?"dijo Blu algo desconcertado

-"Eh, ¿estás bien?"

-"Si, ¿porqué?"

-"Te veo algo, ehm, distraído"

-"Ehhm" mira hacia el juvenil por una ventana que se encontraba en el vestuario de al lado, y luego al entrenador "Ya vuelvo" y va hacia el entrenador, dejando a su compañero algo confundido

-"Disculpe entrenador"

-"¿Sí, que sucede Gunderson?"

-"Usted dijo que ascenderá a jugadores de las juveniles, verdad?"

-"Si, pero no te preocupes, a ti no te rescienden el contrato ni..."

-"No, no es por eso"

-"Ah, y entonces?"

-"Quería sugerirle uno en especial"

-"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó interesado "¿Cuál?"

-"Aquel muchacho" dijo Blu señalando al pequeño guacamayo azul

-"¿A Tiago?..."

-"_Así que se llama Tiago"_ pensó Blu

-"...su nombre completo es Tiago André da Silva Ferreira, es Brasileño, y por lo que se fue traído de contrabando desde la selva..."

-"_Igual que yo..."_

_-"..._también me contó el entrenador de juveniles que no recuerda nada de sus padres, ya que fue separado de ellos al ser pichón,..."

-"_Demasiada coincidencia"_

_-"..._¿Porqué quieres sugerirmelo a él?"

-"Bueno, lo veía rápido, con buenos reflejos, definía bien, se llevó a toda nuestra defensa puesta, y además anotó el único gol de su equipo"

-"Bueno, de hecho tienes razón, es un buen jugador" se dió vuelta y se fue al vestuario de juveniles

Al entrar...

-"Muy bien muchachos!" dijo éste llamando la atención de todos "Tyler Gunderson, goleador del equipo, me ha sugerido a uno de ustedes para el primer equipo"

-"No puede ser! Ojalá sea yo" dijo uno de los jóvenes en susurro a otro

-"Claro que no, de seguro me eligió a mi" dijo el otro con orgullo

-"_Seguramente a mi no..." _Pensó el pequeño Tiago con tristeza

-"...El afortunado joven es..."dijo el entrenador para darle suspenso y emoción, y todos los juveniles lo estaban, menos Tiago

-"...Tiago da Silva" terminó el entrenador para sorprender a todos los presentes

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijeron todos los juveniles con asombro

-"¿_Yo? ¿qué me vió a mí?"_ pensó Tiago, esta vez con alegría, pero a la vez dudoso

-"Felicitaciones muchacho, ahora formarás parte del primer equipo" dijo tomándolo del ala y llevandolo al vestuario de jugadores profesionales mientras todos sus compañeros lo miraban con odio y envidia

* * *

><p>-"¿<em>Ya lo mataron?"<em>

_-"Paciencia Andrew"_

_-"¿CÓMO QUE PACIENCIA? Te dije que lo quiero muerto cuanto antes sea posible"_

_-"Tranquilo, este Sábado tendrás su cabeza servida"_

_-"Más te vale Charles, porque si no lo haces, tengo suficiente papeleo para denunciarte y que te metan en una jaula por el resto de tu vida"_

_-"No lo harías"_

_-"¿Ah no?"_

_-"Ok, ok. Éste Sábado un rival suyo, al cual ya le avisé y prometí dinero, le fracturará una pata o algo así, luego mientras se recupera, cambiaremos sus medicamentos por veneno, obviamente morirá, y ni tú ni yo seremos culpables de nada, de acuerdo?"_

_-"Está bien, que así sea. Adiós"_

-"_Adiós"_

* * *

><p>Mientras en el vestuario de Blu...<p>

-"Hey Blu, ¿qué tenías que hablar con el entrenador?" preguntó su compañero

-"Sobre lo que él dijo de los contratos y los juveniles antes del partido" respondió Blu

-"¿Que a ti se te vence el contrato y te reemplazarán?"

-"No ¬¬, pero me gustó cómo jugó uno de ellos en particular"

-"Ah y cuál?"

En ese momento entra el entrenador al vestuario jalando del ala de Tiago

-"A ese" indicó Blu señalando al pequeño

-"Bueno equipo, saluden a su nuevo compañero, se llama Tiago da Silva, lo ascendí al primer equipo a sugerencia de otro jugador"

-"Hola Tiago" dijo todo el equipo en coro

-"Jeje, H-Hola" saludó éste con cierta timidez

Mientras los jugadores saludaban al nuevo integrante, el entrenador trajo una camiseta, con el número 20 y el nombre "TIAGO" en la espalda.

-"Bienvenido al equipo, campeón" Dijo Blu a Tiago, ya que los casilleros de ambos estaban pegados

-"G-Gracias por sugerirme con el entrenador" dijo éste de manera tímida

-"Por nada, me gustaba tu manera de jugar, además de que juegas en la misma posición que yo, y como jugaré en la selección nacional el fin de semana próximo, necesito alguien que me reemplace"

Tiago no lo podía creer, su ídolo, el jugador estrella del equipo, le estaba pidiendo que lo reemplace, sin duda sería algo inolvidable.

-"¿Q-Q-Quieres que te reemplace? ¿en el equipo titular?" dijo Tiago que aún no se lo tragaba

-"Así es" respondió Blu con toda la confianza del mundo, como si fuese algo de todos los días dejarle el puesto de estrella a un juvenil

* * *

><p><strong>Y éste fue el capítulo de hoy<br>Para los que me preguntan si pondré a Perla, la respuesta es Sí, la pondré, pero más tarde y no aparecerá como personaje principal, ni tampoco aparecerá mucho**

**Quiero dejarles agradecimientos a Phoenix-Bird-Blu y a Blue Dark Light por ser mis primeros seguidores, y felicitaciones a Gulugoba por haber terminado su primer fic, realmente me fascinó!  
><strong>  
><strong>Saludos desde Argentina<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El partido y la ejecución**

* * *

><p><em>-"Hoy es el día"<em>

_-"Así es"_

_-"¿Está todo planeado?"_

_-"Claro"_

_-"¿Está todo listo para la ejecución?"_

_-"Afirmativo"_

_-"¿Y bien?"_

_-"Hay que esperar a que el partido comience, y que llegue el punto clave..."_

_-"Ajam"_

_-"...ya tenemos a nuestro victimario listo, sólo hace falta que concrete en el momento adecuado"_

_-"Está bien"_

_-"Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después"_

_-"Ok..."_

_-"¿Algo más?"_

_-"¿Ya tienen los "medicamentos" en su lugar?"_

_-"Sí"_

_-"Perfecto, alas a la obra"_

_-"Hoy, cuando el balón ruede, la cuenta atrás comienza..."_

* * *

><p>Ya era el día sábado, hoy Timberwolves jugaba vs. Colorado Rapids, pero Blu y algunos de sus compañeros no jugarían ya que debían viajar a Ohio para un partido amistoso contra México.<p>

Los jugadores titulares y suplentes se encontraban hablando en la sede del club esperando a que llegue el transporte que los llevaría hasta Ohio a los jugadores convocados a la selección.

-"Allí viene el bus" dijo el entrenador

-"Suerte campeones!" les dijo un compañero

-"Adiós, gánenle a México" volvió a decir el entrenador, esta vez con cara de 'Te estaré observando'

-"No se preocupe entrenador, esos sujetos hacen mejores tacos que jugadas" respondió Chamberlain haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes

-"Muy gracioso ¬¬" dijo uno de sus compañeros que era mexicano

-"Neh era broma" respondió de manera inocente

-"¿Pueden apurarse señoritas?" gritó uno de los futbolistas desde adentro del bus

-"¡Ya van!" gritó el entrenador para el bus "será mejor que vayan"

Entonces todos se subieron al bus, pero antes de que Blu se subiera le dijo

-"Ejem Gunderson"

-"¿Si entrenador?"

-"¿No te olvidas de algo?" le indicó señalando al pequeño Tiago

-"Ah cierto" respondió y se dirigió a él

-"Oye chico" le dijo y éste le digirió la mirada

-"¿S-Sí?"

-"Toma esto" se sacó un collar color plateado del cuello, que tenía en un extremo una pieza de metal con forma de dos plumas azules cruzadas, una más oscura que la otra(los que vieron el final de los créditos de la película sabrán de que símbolo hablo) y se lo entregó

-"¿Para qué es?"

-"Es de la buena suerte, debuté y jugué toda mi carrera con él, no soy muy creyente de estas cosas, pero siempre que lo llevé puesto me fue bien, y quizá podría ser un buen comienzo para ti" dicho esto, se retiró de allí, se subió al bus y partió rumbo a Ohio.

_Dentro del bus  
><em>  
>-"Oye Blu" le llamó un compañero<p>

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Para qué te habías bajado hace un rato?"

-"Para darle un regalito al nuevo"

-"Jeje, ¿qué tipo de regalo, ehh picarón?" dijo éste malpensando(sé que es difícil malpensar algo así, pero que mente sucia tendría xD)

-"No es lo que crees, malpensado" respondió Blu un tanto molesto

-"Oh jeje, lo siento" dijo sintiéndose como un tonto

-"Es un collar, siempre lo llevo cuando juego..."

-"Nunca vi que llevaras un collar"

-"Lo escondo entre mis plumas"

-"Vaya"

-"Como te decía, ese collar me lo regaló mi dueña Linda cuando me adoptó, siempre que lo llevo puesto cuando juego, porque debuté de manera profesional con él y me ha dado buena suerte, por eso se lo di, hoy él debutará como profesional, y quizá la fortuna lo acompañe con mi amuleto, aunque no creo mucho en esas cosas"

-"Ahh, y por cierto, ¿cómo es el collar?"

-"Es totalmente plateado, y en su extremo tiene un símbolo de dos plumas azules cruzadas, una es más clara que la otra, no estoy del todo seguro del significado de eso..."

Y así siguieron charlando durante su viaje...

_8 horas más tarde, en Minnesota..._

**Nota: los números del dorsal de los jugadores van entre paréntesis**__

-"_El estadio se encuentra colmado de fanáticos esperando ver a sus futbolistas jugar..."_

_-"...Minnesota Timberwolves jugará con un 4-4-2 hecho a mayoría de suplentes:"_

_(12)Howard_

_(21)Harryson-(6)Cunningham-(17)Köhlsmann-(14)Bradley_

_(13)Wells-(25)González-(31)Van Hoolsen-(27)Thompson_

_(16)Valckle-(30)Lawler_

_-"Y Colorado Rapids puso la artillería pesada para tratar de dar el batacazo con un 4-2-3-1:_

_(1)Antoniale_

_(6)Liberman-(2)Brown-(5)Hamilton-__**(17)Cahill**___

_(18)Bradbury-(8)Wadlow_

_(7)Jones-(10)Bellamy-(11)Smith_

_(9)Townsend_

_-"...¡Ha empezado el partido!..."_

_-"...Sacan los Rapids hacia atrás con Townsed, se la da a Bellamy, éste retrocede para Liberman, Liberman envía un balonazo para Wadlow, se la da a Nell, avanza, y la retiene Nell, desborda hacia Wadlow otra vez que está siendo marcado por Harryson... ¡amagó y pasó Wadlow! ¿qué hará?... allí patea un centro al área... y el balón a manos del portero de Timberwolves, Aaron Howard..."_

_-"...Ya van 30' del primer periodo, y el entrenador de Timberwolves, Tom Barckley, empieza a rearmar las tácticas..."_

_-"...Minuto 39' de partido, aún nos encontramos 0-0 pero es un partido agitado, de ida y de vuelta..."_

_-"...Fin del primer tiempo, hasta aquí un partido movido, pero sin goles..."  
><em>  
>Lo que nadie sabía, era que Charles estaba en las afueras del vestuario, hablando con el defensor de Rapids y su victimario contratado, Peter Cahill<br>_  
>Un rato después, en Ohio...<em>

Los 23 jugadores de la selección estadounidense se encontraban durmiendo, esperando al siguiente día para jugar su respectivo partido, pero Blu se encontraba preocupado sin razón alguna...

Uno de sus compañeros, que estaba al lado suyo, lo vio despierto y preocupado, a lo que le preguntó

-"Oye" llamándole "¿Está todo en orden?"

-"Sí, ¿por qué?"

-"Te veo preocupado, además deberías dormir, mañana tenemos que jugar contra México, y sabes que los mexicanos juegan rudo, y si te quedas atrás te parten a la mitad..."

-"No no, estoy bien sólo que, tengo un mal presentimiento..."  
><em><br>En ese preciso instante, en Minnesota_

_-"Cambio en Timberwolves, se retira el número 30 Lawler, e ingresa con la 20 Tiago da Silva, que hace su debut profesional en este partido, según tenemos sabido, fue recomendado por el mismísimo Tyler Gunderson, jugador estrella del club..."_

-"Oiga jefe" dijo Alfred "¿Cómo sabremos si el ave a quien vamos a matar es el que nos pidió Andrew?"

-"No sé mucho sobre ese jugador, pero según me indicó, siempre lleva un collar plateado con un símbolo de una pluma azul o algo así" respondió Charles

Edgard sacó unos binoculares, y observó detenidamente a Tiago, y vio que sobre su camiseta estaba el dichoso collar

-"Sí es él, tiene el collar puesto"

Charles le quitó los binoculares y observó él a ver si era cierto

-"_Lo tiene al descubierto, que extraño, Andrew me había dicho que siempre lo escondía entre sus plumas..."_ Pensaba Charles

-"Oye, pero no que siempre lo tenía escondido?" preguntó Alfred

-"Eso es cierto, nunca lo muestra" respondió Edgard

-"¿Y si es otro futbolista? ¿Qué de casualidad también usa un collar?"

-"Es imposible" respondió tajante Charles "Gunderson es un guacamayo azul, esa especie está casi extinta, hace más de 50 años no hubo uno de esos en este país"

-"Pero mírelo, es más pequeño y no tiene una mirada de estar muy seguro de sí mismo, de hecho parece un niño" dijo Alfred

-"Claro que es él, Andrew quiere a Gunderson muerto, y obviamente es él, mírenlo, ojos marrones, físico bueno aunque no excepcional, es rápido y juega tal como él"

-"Tienes razón"

-"Muy bien, alas a la obra..." dijo Charles

Dicho esto, le hizo señas al campo a Peter Cahill diciéndole que ya era hora de poner el marcha el plan...

_A la mañana siguiente, en Ohio_

Los jugadores estaban en el vestuario, preparándose para entrar al campo a jugar con su selección

_-"...Señoras y señores, nos encontramos aquí en el estadio Columbus Crew, en Ohio, listos para el partido amistoso entre Estados Unidos y México..."_

_-"...Y aquí entran los protagonistas del encuentro al campo de juego, los fanáticos están delirantes, en este inicio de lo que se podría decir el clásico de la CONCACAF, que representa a centro y norteamérica, éstas dos selecciones no jugaban desde su encuentro en la copa del mundo del año pasado, donde México venció por 3-1 a Estados Unidos en el Parc des Princes, en París, Francia..."_

_-"...Estados Unidos formará con un 3-4-1-2, con absolutamente todos jugadores de la Major League Soccer*:"_

_(1)O'Connor_

_(3)Jeffrey-(13)Miller-(17)Marshall_

_(4)Cooper-(8)Schwarz-(7)Gunderson-(14)McBride_

_(20)Chamberlain_

_(9)Erickssen-(10)Owen_

_-"...Y así se presentará México, compuesto en mayoría por jugadores internacionales en un 4-1-3-2:"_

_(1)Pérez_

_(3)Hernández-(6)Campos-(21)Blanco-(4)Flores_

_(5)Torrado_

_(11)Márquez-(18)Galindo-(8)Salcido_

_(9)Peralta-(10)Juárez_

_-"...Y comienza este emocionante partido, el clásico del norte del continente..."_

_-"...Minuto 19' de partido, ataca México, Torrado le da un pase en profundidad para Márquez, Márquez saca el balonazo para Juárez, engancha Juárez... Golazo! Gooooooooool de México, golazo de Juárez, enganchando por la banda derecha, y definiendo de zurda, hace el 1-0 a mediados del primer período para el equipo azteca..."_

_-"...Avanza Cooper, se la pasa a su aliado Gunderson, Gunderson amaga a tirar centro y sigue, amaga otra vez, la retiene, se la da a Owen que viene a la carrera, continúa Owen, Owen y en centro atrás, que despeja mal Flores, llega a patear de frente Chamberlain... y rebota en Campos, va a patear Gunderson; NO! Amagó y pasó, Gunderson sólo versus el portero, Gunderson... que pedazo de gol por dios, GOOOOOOOOOOOLAZO del National Team!*, cuando se encontraba sólo frente al portero, Tyler Gunderosn sin apurarse ni sudar la pica, poniéndola en el ángulo derecho, con calidad y situleza, y con la tranquilidad de los cracks, ahora el partido está 1-1 en 40 minutos de éste primer período..."_

_-"...Muy bien, los jugadores a los vestuarios, terminó el primer acto tal como empezó, México y Estados Unidos empatan 1-1, con goles de Juárez para el 'Tri' y Gunderson para los The Yanks*..."_

_-"...Y arranca el segundo tiempo!..."_

_-"Estados unidos domina la posición del balón, ya van 35' del segundo tiempo y nada muy interesante, la retiene tranquilamente Miller, envía un pase adelantado a Schwarz, éste retrocede, saca un balonazo hacia la banda contraria, la para de pecho Gunderson, el balón está rebotando sin dueño, la revienta Gunderson... golaaaaazo! Goooooooooool de USA! Se le prendió la lamparita al Príncipe Azul! Tomando un balón aéreo y metiendo una volea espectacular con efecto, haciendo otro golazo, para que Estados Unidos venza a México por 2-1 faltando 10 minutos para el final del partido..."_

_-"...¡Y terminó! El arbitro pita el final de partido, Estados Unidos le ha ganado 2-1 a México, con goles de Gunderson a los 40' y a los 80' para el Team USA*; y Juárez a los 19' para la tricolor..."_

Luego del partido, y de recibir los aplausos de sus fanáticos, el seleccionado Estadounidense donde Blu demostró habilidad, se subió otra vez a su transporte para volver a Minnesota, pero al volver se llevarían una sorpresa desagradable...

* * *

><p><strong>*:<strong> **Team USA, National Team y The Yanks son apodos que se le dan a la selección estadounidense de fútbol**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**Debido a que en estos días me mudaré, no actualizaré mi fic por una semanas quizás, ya que a donde voy no hay internet por problemas con las monedas extranjeras, no me pidan explicaciones porque no tengo idea el porque de esto, pero bueno, seguiré escribiendo y en tanto logre acceder a internet trataré de actualizarlo :D**

**PD: Perdón a todos los mexicanos que me lean, es que pensé que un México-EEUU era un buen clásico y quedaba mejor que equipos rivales de los gringos pero con poco fútbol como Canadá...**

**Saludos desde Argentina y espero poder volver a verlos pronto**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muy buen día, sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo xD, pero como había indicado en el anterior capítulo tuve variados inconvenientes y ocupaciones, sumando que estaba perdiendo la inspiración (?) xD, ahora que conseguí manera de obtener acceso a internet volveré a publicar periódicamente, ok sin más preámbulo, éste es el capítulo de hoy**

**Capítulo 5: Puedes correr, pero no esconderte**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Andrew se encontraba caminando por el mismo callejón de la otra vez, sólo que ahora iba sin su mochila, quería saber si el sujeto al que contrató hizo el trabajo que le había encargado de la manera más silenciosa posible.

Charles y sus dos colegas, Edgard y Alfred, estaban viendo un partido por televisión, no de aves, sino de humanos, más precisamente el clásico del fútbol de España, Real Madrid vs. Barcelona, estaban 0-0 a 85' de partido, los tres tenían telas y objetos de color azul oscuro y rojo granate, que son los colores de la camiseta de FC Barcelona

-"_Retiene el balón Sergio Ramos, se la da a Modric, Modric a Cristiano Ronaldo, CR7 amaga a patear y le da un pase en profundidad a Gareth Bale, éste tira centro al área que despeja Piqué, contra para Barcelona..."_

_-_"¡Sí!" dicen Charles, Alfred y Edgard

_-"Avanza Daniel Alves, sigue Alves, se da vuelta y es para Xavi, Xavi a "el cerebro" Iniesta, éste para el balón y ve a Alexis Sánchez, corre Sánchez, sigue el chileno, se la deja a Messi..."_

En ese momento Andrew entra silenciosamente a el cuarto y observa casi ofendido, que están en una misión de alto riesgo donde hay vidas en juego, y ellos estaban viendo un partido de fútbol

-"SÍ!" dicen cada vez más emocionados los 3 mafiosos

-_"Corre Messi, sigue Messi, amaga Messi y siempre Messi, Messi se la devuelve a Sánchez, dupla sudamericana, la tiene Messi, engancha para patear, allí está Messi, patea Messi..."_

Andrew los había estado llamando un rato y ellos tan concentrados que estaban en el partido no se dieron cuenta que él estaba allí, ya cansado de pasar por pintado, justo en el momento en que Barcelona estaba a punto de hacer gol, éste les apaga el televisor haciendo que los 3 no pudiesen ver el gol de su equipo

*Se apaga el televisor*

-"¡NOOO!"

-"¡¿Qué hacen así manga de holgazanes?! Deberían estar esperándome, les dije que llegaría hace media hora a buscar lo mío y darles su paga, ¡¿y ustedes se ponen a ver fútbol?!"

-"¿Y usted quién es? ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi partido?" dice tontamente Alfred

Charles lo agarra del hombro a Alfred y le dice en el oído:

-"Es el sujeto que nos contrató, idiota!"

-"Ahhh"

Charles se da vuelta y mira de frente a Andrew

-"¿Y bien?" pregunta Andrew

-"Ya hicimos todo"

-"¿Ya lo mataron?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Alguien sospechó algo?"

-"Para nada"

-"¿Me trajeron su cabeza?, no es que desconfíe, pero me gusta revisar que todo quede en orden"

-"Sí, aquí está, sígueme"

Charles abre una especie de compuerta que hay en el suelo, y baja por una escalera mientras que Andrew lo sigue.

-"¿Estamos en una especie de laberinto?" preguntó Andrew

-"No exactamente, pero más o menos es eso"

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una compuerta, cuando pasaron a través de ella Andrew se horrorizó, había montones de cajones y casilleros con nombres de aves, gatos, perros e inclusive, humanos. Era de suponer que todos ellos eran las víctimas de su negocio

-"É-Esto es tétrico" dijo Andrew algo atemorizado por todos los cadáveres que los rodeaban, de los cuales la mayoría estaban incompletos

-"Bueno, yo me dedico a esto, mi padre hacía lo mismo en mi antártica natal, y yo me fui de ahí porque querían matarme por el simple hecho de ser su hijo, luego me di cuenta que no era mal negocio dedicarse a matar a otras personas a cambio de dinero, y hasta aquí llegué"

-"Pareces llevar una vida muy tranquila para ser asesino"

-"Ehm, yo preferiría el término sicario, asesino es muy, como decirlo…"

-"¿Vulgar?"

-"Así es"

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otra sala, donde todos los cadáveres o la mayoría tenían símbolos o escudos de diversas instituciones

-"¿Y esto que es?" preguntó Andrew haciendo señas con el ala para indicar a toda la sala

-"Estamos en la parte de deportistas"

-"Un momento, eso significa que tienes diferentes lugares donde dejas los cadáveres de cada cosa a la que se dedicaban tus víctimas?"

-"Exacto"

Andrew se estaba atemorizando cada vez más, quería recoger la cabeza de su víctima e irse tan rápido como fuera posible

-"Acabamos de venir de la sala de víctimas en general, o sea, donde están los cuerpos de los que no tenemos idea que hacían con su vida, y ahora estamos en la zona de deportes"

Siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta llegar a un casillero que decía "Tyler Blu Gunderson"

-"Aquí es"

Dicho eso, abrió el casillero, dejando ver el cuerpo de un ave totalmente azul, con una camiseta blanca y azul(Minnesota Timberwolves) que no estaba en descomposición porque le habían puesto conservantes a su carne

Andrew lo revisó, para verificar que ese fuera él, aunque no se conocían más aves de la misma especie de Blu hasta el momento

Luego de estar así un rato, dijo

-"¿Tú crees que soy estúpido?"

-"Ehm, ¿por qué la pregunta?" respondió de manera inocente

-"ÉSTE NO ES BLU, te dije que lo mataras SÓLO a él"

-"Claro que es él" se defendió "Míralo, ojos marrones, plumaje azul, y hasta tiene la camiseta de ese dichoso club"

-"Minnesota Timberwolves, y no es él"

-"¿Y cómo sabes que no es él?"

-"Por esto" dijo y le corrió unas plumas del lado derecho del cuello, donde no había nada inusual

-"No hay nada"

-"Exacto, no hay nada. Blu tiene un tatuaje en ese lado del cuello con el mismo símbolo del que lleva su collar, es una tradición"

-"No puede ser…"

-"Sí, si puede ser" se acercó a Charles y lo tomó del cuello "Mataste a alguien inocente, más de una especie casi inexistente, Blu y este muchacho podrían ser los últimos ejemplares de Guacamayo Azul, yo quiero que se muera Blu, no nadie más, ahora si hay algún problema con la justicia de los humanos, tú serás el responsable…" decía Andrew pero fue interrumpido

-"Los encontré" dijo alguien desde atrás

* * *

><p>El automóvil de la selección estaba pasando por las sedes de los clubes donde jugaban cada uno de los jugadores, ya habían pasado por varias ciudades y estados, el último era Minnesota, ya que después los jugadores que jugaban en el extranjero tenían que tomar para viajar a sus respectivos países<p>

Ya había llegado a la sede del Minnesota Timberwolves y Blu junto con sus pocos compañeros del club se estaban bajando del bus

-"Adiós muchachos" dijo Chamberlain a sus compañeros de selección

-"Adiós Blu, cuídate crack!" le dijo un compañero

-"Sí, metiste 2 golazos" dijo otro

-"Suerte de principiante" respondió Chamberlain con cara de ¬¬

-"¿Cómo principiante, si juega desde hace 12 años al fútbol?"

-"Ya está, adiós chicos" dijo Blu para evitar discusión

Dicho esto se bajaron del bus y se dirigieron a la entrada de la sede. Una vez que entraron, les llamó la atención que no había nadie en el lugar. Fueron al campo de entrenamiento, a la zona de administración, al campo de juego, a las gradas, a las entradas al estadio, y a todos los lugares del club, pero no había nadie, ni un jugador, ni un utilero, ni un dirigente, estaba totalmente deshabitado.

-"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó John Cooper

-"¿Habrán ido a alguna reunión?" dijo Bobby O'Connor, el portero del equipo

-"Quizás se fueron de p*tas" dijo Jimmy Marshall de manera inocente causando la risa de todos sus compañeros

-"Sí como no, nuestro entrenador apenas me deja contactarme con mi novia y los va a llevar a todos de p*tas" respondió Kyle Erickssen

-"Eso te pasa por intentar seducir a su hija quizás" dijo Blu

-"Bueno…"

-"¿Cómo es que tu novia no te regañó o dejó por hacer eso?" siguió Blu

-"En ese momento yo estaba soltero"

-"Claro que sí, campeón"

Siguieron caminando un rato por un pasillo

-"Oigan miren eso" señaló Franck Michaels a una pequeña pantalla que estaba reproduciendo un video

Los jugadores se acercaron a la pantalla a mirar, ese video era un partido, pero no cualquiera, sino que el partido que el club había jugado el día anterior contra Colorado Rapids, ese video mostraba el minuto 68' de partido

_-"…Köhlsman, se la da a Bradley, éste a González, toca y toca el equipo de las nieves*, Van Hoolsen saca un balonazo a la otra banda donde viene corriendo Wells, la para de pecho y corre Wells, se la da a Da Silva, avanza Tiago, sigue en niño, Tiago cerca de la valla, deja a toda la defensa al desnudo_(no malpiensen esto e.e)_ queda sólo frente al portero, va a patear… Uuuhh, no no no, lo tienen que echar, sí señor, expulsado Peter Cahill, por una falta literalmente criminal sobre el juvenil Tiago da Silva, que se debe retirar del campo de juego a ser atendido de manera urgente, según nos indican, tiene la pata izquierda fracturada, más precisamente el tobillo…"_

-"¡¿Lo fracturaron?!" dijo John

-"Su primer partido y ya lo quebraron, que lástima, era habilidoso" dijo Chamberlain

Pero Blu no decía nada, miraba atento cómo se retorcía de dolor el muchacho, y que su "amuleto" de la suerte no era tan de la suerte que digamos, además muchas veces que un ave se fracturaba, ésta no podía seguir jugando o hasta incluso lo sacrificaban

_-"…esto es una bestialidad, jugadores que hagan estas cosas no debería haber, una verdadera vergüenza, no puedo creer que estas infantilidades aún existan en el fútbol, con los avances tecnológicos humanos que ellos nos proporcionan y se hacen faltas de este nivel, espero que la U.S.S.F. le dé una sanción correspondiente para esto…"_

Los jugadores no podían creer lo que veían, que un jugador experimentado, adulto y maduro le hiciera una falta así a un niño que recién debutaba en el fútbol.

-"Esto es inaceptable, ¿cómo puede el árbitro dejar que haga eso?" dijo Michaels

-"Eso fue algo lamentable, pero aun así, donde están todos?" respondió Cooper

Blu se sentía mal, no sólo por la lesión del muchacho, sino que le traía malos recuerdos de cuando él empezó a jugar, que a él le había pasado algo parecido

De casualidad, Mike Oxford mira hacia un costado y ve un papel con algo escrito, vendría a ser algo así como una carta

-"Esto creo que podría ayudarnos" dijo Mike, tomó el papel y lo leyó para sus compañeros

_Estimados Kyle, Blu, Mark, Franck, Bobby, John y Jimmy:_

_Como seguramente se han enterado, fracturaron al muchacho Tiago, pero además de eso parece que hubo una conspiración para hacerlo, y al parecer quieren ir más lejos que de sólo una lesión, al saber esto nos dispersamos por la ciudad en busca de los responsables, por si dudan, el defensor de Colorado, Peter Cahill, fue sobornado para hacer eso, no tenía intención, ni tampoco opción, según sé el principal responsable de todo esto es un frailecillo mafioso llamado Charles Von Schüster, conocido por ser un asesino a sueldo y que sabe idear buenos planes para poder lograr su objetivo, creemos que alguien le pagó para que la víctima sea Tiago, ya que después de que lo llevaran a hospitalizar desapareció, pero dejó rastros que fueron examinados, y encontraron su ADN, cosa que es extraña porque él es silencioso y cuidadoso en lo que hace, pero no se preocupen, ya los estamos buscando y seguramente lo encontraremos pronto, bueno eso es todo, llegaremos apenas acabemos este tema, tomen sus cosas y vuélvanse a sus casas, de este tema me tengo que encargar yo, no sólo por nuestro juvenil, sino que también porque tengo antecedentes con este sujeto…_

_Los quiere su entrenador, Tom_

-"Bueno, supongo que así será, vámonos" dijo Chamberlain

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares sin saber que fue del joven Tiago, pero confiados de que su entrenador sabría bien que hacer

* * *

><p>Andrew se encontraba en una jaula, encadenado de patas, alas y cuello, esa jaula estaba en mal estado y sucia, además de que la poca comida que tenía estaba técnicamente rancia y su agua ya era vieja y sucia. Detrás suyo, en otras jaulas, estaban los cuerpos destripados de Charles, Edgard y Alfred<p>

-"Me han ganado esta vez, pero no importa…"

En ese momento le ponen en su plato de comida una cucharada de una especie de pasta verdosa que se veía horrible y olía repugnante, pero era eso o morir de hambre

-"…Muy bien Blu, puedes correr, pero no esconderte…"

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojojo<strong>

**Bueno, perdón si no he actualizado antes, como ya saben no tuve acceso a internet y, obviamente, no podía entrar a fanfiction para publicar mi capítulo, pero por suerte encontré de manera milagrosa una playa con WI-FI(lo sé, mi país es muy generoso xD) y me decidí publicar mi capítulo ya que me quedo sin batería(estoy en netbook) para hacer más cosas xD**

**PD: espero que cuando vuelva a mi actividad normal tenga mucho que leer e.e**

**Saludos desde **(_una parte desconocida y sin internet_) **Argentina xD**


	6. Capítulo 6

**WIIIII**

**Finalmente llegué a mi casa, mis "vacaciones" no fueron tan duraderas que digamos e.e**

**Puff, con el calor que hay aquí en Argentina se me hace un desafío tan sólo pensar, así que imaginen lo que me costó escribir xD, finalmente ha llegado el capítulo**

**Capítulo 6: La desaparición**

* * *

><p>Una guacamaya azul volaba libremente por la selva, en un momento se posa sobre una rama de un árbol de mangos, cuando en un momento siente sonido entre los arbustos, creyendo que podría ser un depredador<p>

-"¿Qué es eso?" dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

En ese momento de detrás de ella sale un ratón, que toma un pedazo de fruta del suelo y se va corriendo hacia otro arbusto

-"Qué alivio…"

Al estar despreocupada no se da cuenta que le estaban apuntando con un arma desde un árbol cercano, cuando el ave se gira para irse volando…

*Se oye un disparo*

El ave cae al suelo desplomada, el proyectil con el que se le había derribado no era una bala, sino que un dardo tranquilizante.

Dos humanos salen del arbusto y se acercan a la guacamaya

-"Es un guacamayo azul" dice uno de éstos

-"Una hembra, ¡excelente!" dice el otro

-"Pero es sólo una hembra, es el último espécimen de ésta especie"

-"Sí, creo que tienes razón"

-"Aun así, debemos registrarla, hace 15 años fue robado y llevado de contrabando el último guacamayo azul conocido"

-"¿Era una hembra?"

-"No, era un macho"

-"¿Sabes a dónde pudo haber sido llevado de contrabando?"

-"No tengo ni idea a dónde terminó esa ave, pero normalmente las llevan a Norteamérica"

-"¿Y si vamos a buscarla?"

-"¿Y si murió? Recuerda que más del 50% de Norteamérica tiene temperaturas -0° en gran parte del año, además si estuviera vivo no se adaptaría a este clima, y todavía menos si lleváramos a la hembra hacia allá"

-"Sí, supongo que las esperanzas están perdidas, vámonos"  
><em><br>_Metieron a la hembra en una jaula y la cargaron a una camioneta de las cercanías, que tenía el logo de un tucán y una leyenda alrededor que dice "Centro de Conservación Ambiental de Río de Janeiro". Éstos se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Una vez llegados, mientras caminaban hacia un hábitat artificial uno de ellos desvió la mirada hacia un pequeño televisor que se encontraba junto a una radio en una cabina donde estaba el guardia del lugar durmiendo.

El televisor estaba en un canal de noticias y estaban en la sección deportes

-"_…__Y así es cómo el FC Barcelona venció al Real Madrid en el final del partido. Pasando a la sección de aves, fue asesinado y secuestrado Tiago da Silva, un joven guacamayo azul que acababa de debutar en Minnesota Timberwolves, mientras se encontraba recuperándose de una fractura en su pata izquierda fue envenenado y secuestraron su cadáver…_"

-"_Qué terrible" _pensó

-"Oye Diego, apúrate, tenemos que llevar a la hembra al hábitat antes que despierte"

-"Sí Tulio, ya voy…" dijo Diego en respuesta, se iba a ir, pero por curiosidad giró la cabeza y vio algo que le puso los pelos de punta

-"_…__el joven muchacho había sido recomendado por Tyler Gunderson, la estrella del club, y desde hace años el único Guacamayo Azul macho con vida…"_

-"¡Tulio!" Llamó Diego

-"¿Qué sucede?" respondió Tulio

-"Mira esto" dijo y señaló el pequeño televisor

-"_...ahora que se perdió la vida del pequeño guacamayo, Gunderson, más conocido como Blu, es el último de su especie, desde hace 15 años que se lo conoce como el último…"_

-"No es posible…"

pensó Tulio

_-"…ahora con la aparición de Tiago se podría suponer que era posible encontrar más, pero con su muerte se acaba de rectificar esta teoría de la pronta desaparición de una de las especies más codiciadas del mundo…"_

-"Muy bien, a poner manos a la obra"

-"¿Qué harás?"

-"Mañana mismo iré a Minnesota a buscar a el macho…"

* * *

><p>Andrew se encontraba en su "jaula" durmiendo pasivamente, al parecer sin sentir ningún tipo de culpa por haber asesinado a un menor inocente, aunque ese niño no fuese su objetivo, pero un asesinato es asesinato al fin. Dos humanos entran a la habitación, despertándolo por la luz y el ruido. Uno de ellos parecía un empleado de Control Animal, y el otro tenía un logo de Greenpeace<p>

-"Éste es el ave" dijo el cuidador

-"Muy bien, ¿cuál es el costo de ella?" preguntó el conservacionista

-"$70 dólares"

*Le entrega un par de billetes*

-"Listo, todo suyo"

Luego de eso, el cuidador se retira del salón y el conservacionista sale del edificio, abre la jaula y libera a Andrew

-"¡Sé libre!" grita éste mientras lo libera

Andrew vuela hasta el techo del edificio

-"Este sujeto no puede ser más idiota, bien, ahora que soy libre, voy a terminar mi trabajo, pero no sin antes divertirme un rato…" dice y se va volando hacia el  
>horizonte<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Blu fue a la sede para ver si se había solucionado el dilema con Tiago. Cuando llegó, únicamente estaban John y Kyle<p>

-"Buenos días" saludó Blu

-"Hola Blu" respondieron Kyle y John al unísono

-"¿Ya saben algo sobre lo que pasó con Tiago?"

Los dos se miran, y redirigen la mirada a Blu

-"Pensamos que tú podrías saber, no vimos a nadie por el lugar" dijo Kyle

-"¿No llegó nadie aún?"

-"No"

-"¿El entrenador?"

-"No"

-"¿Algún staff o dirigente?"

-"Tampoco"

-"¿Aunque sea un utilero?"

-"Menos"

-"Mmm..."

-"Creo que deberíamos volvernos a nuestras casas, ya es tarde" opina Kyle

-"Pero si son las 10:00 AM" respondió Blu con cara de You are fucking kidding me?

-"El entrenamiento es a las 7:00 AM, ya pasaron tres horas y no hay ni un alma por aquí"

-"Pues sí, creo que tienes razón, vámonos"

Los 3 se fueron a sus casas, mientras Blu iba a la suya pasó por encima de un diario mojado en la calle, le llamó la atención pero se olvidó de él al instante y continuó su camino, pero lo que él no alcanzó a leer era el título de éste diario, que decía "_**Masacre en Minnesota: más de 50 aves muertas por envenenamiento**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que eso fue sorpresa para más de uno xD, como se habrán dado cuenta la historia se está acabando, estoy terminando mi primer fic, aha, aha, aha aha aha! *baila de manera afeminada* xD<br>**  
><strong>Sé que fue algo corto, yo no soy de escribir mucho más de 2K aunque esto apenas pasa 1K :B, en serio, en esta parte de mi país es un horno :C<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	7. Capítulo 7

**He vuelto mis queridos fans (okno)**

**Con el calor que sigue haciendo aquí en Argentina, dentro de poco van a tener un Megaleo444 bien cocido en su salsa xD**

**Capítulo 7: El Spa**

* * *

><p>John se encontraba caminando lenta y tranquilamente por la calle, al parecer no había nadie más en el lugar…<p>

-"_¿Qué habrá pasado con los muchachos?"_ pensaba, analizando varias posibles teorías sobre la aparente desaparición de todo el plantel

Algo interrumpe sus pensamientos al sentir a Blu pasar justo por al lado de él con su patineta y casi se lo lleva por delante

-"Adiós John" dice Blu a toda velocidad

-"_Será mi mejor amigo, pero uno de estos días lo voy a estrangular..."_ pensó

-"Adiós Blu"

Iba a seguir caminando, pero ver que a su paso, Blu había pasado por encima de un diario, por curiosidad lo tomó y leyó el título, llevándose una poco grata sorpresa

-"_Oh oh, esto no es bueno..._" pensó mirando hacia donde Blu se había ido _"...Será mejor que se lo cuente a Blu..."_

* * *

><p>Blu seguía pensando en sus compañeros aparentemente desaparecidos, sin darse cuenta, tomó el camino equivocado, en lugar de ir hacia donde está la casa de Linda, se fue por el lado contrario, hacia las afueras de Moose Lake. En un momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde tendría que estar, de hecho no parecía estar en ningún lugar, todo a su vista era blanco de nieve, lo único que se alcanzaba a notar era la ruta pavimentada que se supone conectaba a Minnesota con el resto del mundo, el problema era que al observar la situación en la que se encontraba, se olvidó la dirección en la que iba.<p>

-"_Esto no es bueno, ¿y ahora hacia dónde voy?"_ pensó _-"mmm, hacia allá…"_ en esto se dirigió hacia lo que sería su izquierda, que en realidad era el camino contrario, alejándose todavía más de Moose Lake

_**2 horas después…**_

Blu estaba caminando en la dirección que había elegido, no estaba usando su patineta porque pasó por un camino rocoso y se le rompió una de las ruedas, por el peso de esta decidió seguir su camino a pie, abandonando su "transporte". Aún, a su vista no había nada más que nieve.

-_"Genial, ahora estoy perdido en el medio de la nada... otra vez"  
><em>  
>Luego de estar caminando un rato más, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una estructura, parecida a una gran sala de reuniones techada, sólo que en tamaño de aves.<p>

-"_Alabado sea Dios, si salgo vivo de ésta me hago cristiano"_

Se desvió del camino, yendo hacia ese peculiar lugar en el medio de la nada misma. Cuando estaba a unos 200 metros, leyó que había un título en el frente del lugar, éste decía "Spa Deportivo EL PLUMERO"(_necesito ayuda con esto de los nombres xD_)

-"_Esto tiene que ser broma..."_ pensó y fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia el lugar(recordemos que don Blu no podía volar e.e)

Al llegar, Blu vio que el lugar parecía estar en un muy buen estado, y al entrar el lujo era aún mayor: había un buffet, piscina, campos de entrenamiento de césped natural y sintético, balones de varios tamaños y para diferentes clases de fútbol(_por ejemplo, "Fútbol 5"_), inclusive había una especie de calcetines o fundas para las patas(_esto sería como los botines de los jugadores, si lo sé, no se me ocurrió nada mejor xD_) que hasta ahora no sabía que existían.

Blu siguió caminando por esa especie de "Spa" para aves deportistas, y en un momento, vio en las salas de masajes a nada más y nada menos que Kyle Erickssen, uno de sus compañeros "desaparecidos", que como si nada le importase estaba recostado de espaldas sobre una camilla mientras que una hembra lo masajeaba(_cof cof, "masajeaba", cof_)

-"_Más le vale que me dé una explicación lógica para esto porque lo mato..."_ pensó y se dirigió hacia él

-"_Ahh si, que bien se siente..."_ pensaba sin darse cuenta de que Blu estaba al lado de él

-"Disculpe señorita, ¿me permitiría un momento con él?" Le preguntó Blu a la masajista

-"Sí, adelante" dijo ella y se retiró del lugar

-"_Mmm, se detuvo, ¿por qué será?"_ pensaba, pero unos instantes después siguió siendo masajeado, sólo que no era la masajista, sino que era Blu

-"_Yo recordaba que sus alas eran más suaves... y menos pulposas"_ pensó algo extrañado

-"¿Te gusta el masaje?" dijo Blu simulando la voz de una mujer

-"Oh sí, me encanta"

-"¿Quieres que hagamos algo más que sólo... masajes?" dijo esta vez con voz provocadora

-"¿Cómo que algo más que masajes?"

En ese momento, Blu le acarició la cintura, haciéndole entender a Kyle lo que él quería que se creyera

-"Ohh claro" dijo

-"Pero antes dame un beso"

-"Ok"

En esto Kyle se acercó para darle un beso a su "masajista", que en realidad era Blu, mientras se besaban, Kyle por curiosidad abrió los ojos, y lo que vio fue la cara molesta de Blu

-"Puajj!" dijo escupiendo hacia un costado e interrumpiendo su ""beso""

-"Que tal, mira quién tenemos aquí, mi gran compañero Kyle, digame don Kyle... ¡¿A DONDE CARAJOS SE HABÍAN IDO TODOS?!" preguntó Blu enojado

-"¿Que acaso te has vuelto loco?, Tom (el DT) nos invitó a todos a un Spa para desestresarnos"

-"Muy bien, ¿y dónde está mi invitación?"

-"Se supone que te la tendría que haber dado por medio de tu dueña Linda"

-"Erickssen, ¿todo en orden por aquí?" preguntó Tom, llegando desde una entrada, gira la cabeza y ve a Blu "Gunderson, lo estábamos esperando, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿y dónde está Cooper?"

-"Nunca nos invitaron, entrenador"

-"Claro que los invité, les envié la invitación a sus casas"

_Flashback_

-"Hey Blu, nos dejaron en el correo una carta con un papel que no alcanzo a leer por la letra, pero dice que es para ti" Dijo Linda desde la sala principal de su casa (la parte de la Biblioteca)

Blu bajó desde el primer piso hasta la planta baja y va con Linda. Éste toma la carta y la abre, dentro había una tarjeta

-"Spa Deportivo EL PLUMERO, bla bla bla, piscina, campos de entrenamiento, recepción al menor costo... tonterías" luego de eso, tira la carta a la basura con su invitación respectiva, y se vuelve al piso de arriba

_Fin Flashback_

-"La mía nunca me llegó" dijo Blu mintiendo

-"Eso es extraño, el servicio de correo es de buena calidad aquí en Minnesota, pero bueno, bienvenido Gunderson"

-"Gracias entrenador"

El entrenador estaba por irse, pero recuerda algo y se lo dice antes de retirarse

-"Otra cosa, Blu y Kyle, no se olviden de traer a John y a Mark, creo que a ellos también se les extraviaron sus invitaciones"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kyle rompe el silencio

-"¿Hacía falta que me besaras?"

-"No, de hecho no, pero me daba ganas de fastidiarte un poco" dijo Blu con cara de ^_^

-"No es gracioso, había varias personas mirándonos" respondió con cara de ¬¬ "Además, tenemos que ir a buscar a John y a Mark"

-"Sí, pero, ¿cómo vamos? Estamos en el medio de la nada misma, y hay una sola ruta, si nos vamos por el lado equivocado, quién sabe a dónde iríamos a parar..." decía Blu pero es interrumpido por Kyle

-"No te preocupes, Mike nos dará la dirección para hacia dónde ir, hasta incluso sabe cómo podemos llegar"

-"¿El club no tenía un transporte privado?"

-"Sí, pero nos pasa a buscar en 3 días"

-"Ajam, y... ¿cuándo viene Mike?"

-"Está entrenando, el entrenador no nos deja interrumpir las sesiones de entrenamiento"

-"¿Y cuándo terminan?"

-"En 2 horas"

-"Ok"

Blu y Kyle hablaron por un rato esperando a que Mike terminara el entrenamiento...

* * *

><p>John estaba yendo a pata camino a la casa de Blu para avisarle lo de la primicia de aves muertas, que podrían ser sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando llegó a esta, se acercó a la ventana para mirar a ver si notaba algo, pero estaba cerrada y con las cortinas bajas, por lo que no podía ver nada a través de ellas<p>

-"_Mmm..."_ pensó, y a un costado vio un timbre "_He venido miles de veces y aun no recuerdo que hay un timbre..."_

Tocó el timbre, hasta que la puerta se abrió con Linda asomándose por ella

-"¿Hola?" preguntó, pero no había nadie

Estaba cerrando, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó un graznido y se volvió a asomar, pero no veía nada

-"Hey! Heeeeey! Aquí abajo" gritaba John esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia

Linda baja su cabeza, viendo al ave, ella ya lo conocía

-"Hola John, ¿vienes por Blu?"

*Éste afirma con la cabeza*

-"Pues aún no llegó, creo que fue a hacer algo antes de venir, no te sugiero esperarlo porque podría tardarse un buen rato, ya sabes cómo es él, mejor ve a tu casa y mañana dile lo que necesitas, ok?"

John afirma con la cabeza y se va de allí, caminando hacia la dirección contraria de la que venía, todavía con la tapa de diario en una de sus patas

-"_¿Dónde estará este tipo?"_

John fue a su casa, y lo primero que encontró fue una carta con una invitación a un Spa, el mismo que Blu

-_"¿Se fueron a vacacionar todos y no me invitaron?, Blu más te vale que me des una asombrosa explicación para _esto..."

Con eso, tomó su patineta(él también tenía una, pero no la usaba mucho) y se dirigió hacia donde decía que estaba el Spa

* * *

><p>-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntó Blu<p>

-"Una hora más o menos"

-"Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí afuera esperando nos vamos a congelar" (ellos estaban en la parte de afuera del Spa)

-"Pues no sé... podríamos ir a entrenar con los muchachos"

-"Sí, no es mala idea, nos congelaremos si nos quedamos aquí"

Ambos se meten adentro del establecimiento y se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento…

* * *

><p>Andrew estaba volando fuera de la ciudad, miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviese buscando algo. Se detiene en el aire a observar un establecimiento literalmente en el medio de la nada. Baja al suelo, y empieza a caminar mirando hacia el piso, hasta que encuentra unas pisadas que parecían de un guacamayo, y una pluma totalmente azul pardo cerca de esas pisadas<p>

-"_Excelente"_ piensa, y se vuelve a elevar en el aire

-_"Hora de hacer desastre… ya me divertí con esas decenas de palomas de hace un rato, pero esto más que diversión es ajuste de cuentas, querido Blu…"_

Luego de eso, se da vuelta y se va volando sin dirección alguna

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón si me he tardado un montón en actualizar, es que en estos días empezaré las clases, y estuve buscando las cosas para la escuela y demás, lo que me complicó para escribir, sumándole que tengo una flojera enorme por esto xD<strong>

**Hace unos días estuve charlando con otro escritor, más precisamente DarkKong, y decidí cambiar el rumbo de la historia, o sea esta historia se hará más extensa, más o menos llegaría hasta un capítulo 10 u 11, así me simplifico, pero luego de esta temporada de escuela, cuando termine este fic y esté llegando a las vacaciones de invierno, tengo planificado hacer un fic sobre la Copa del Mundo, no aseguro que lo haré, pero ojalá y mi escuela me ayuden y den tiempo a hacerlo xD**

**Lo más seguro es que pase una o dos semanas hasta que vuelva a actualizar este fic, porque justamente comenzaré las clases e.e, y como voy a una escuela técnica(industrial) tendré aún menos tiempo y más trabajo escolar que hacer :C**

**Me despido, y hasta la próxima**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenas a todos!**

**He vuelto, y aunque les parezca mentira, en Argentina aún no empezamos la escuela :v (al menos yo no xd) y sé que tardé lo mismo para publicar este capítulo fuese o no a la escuela... meh, flojera xD, además empiezo a escasear de ideas y quiero terminar este fic para poder exprimir otras ideas e.e**

**Como la gran mayoría de los que me lean sabrán, no haré secuela de esta historia (al menos por ahora)**

**También tengo pensado hacer un fic sobre la copa del mundo, todavía no estoy muy seguro de sí lo haré o cómo lo haré, pero pues es una idea xD, si no es mucha molesta mándenme su opinión e.e**

**Capítulo 8: La suerte no es lo mío**

* * *

><p>El entrenador estaba saliendo del campo de entrenamiento techado hacia afuera del Spa por la puerta trasera de éste. Por su mente pasaba lo ocurrido hacía un par de días con su joven promesa, sobretodo porque había sido seleccionada por la estrella de su plantel, además de haber tenido que ejecutar a sus secuaces, pero no haber logrado hacer lo mismo con Andrew. En medio de sus pensamientos, escucha un aleteo arriba de él, lo cual era extraño ya que normalmente por allí no pasaba ni un alma. En eso, levanta la cabeza, y ve de quién se trata esa ave, que no era quién él más quisiera...<p>

-_"Andrew..."_ piensa con mirada seria y vuelve dentro del asentamiento

Entra a un baño y de debajo del ala saca un celular táctil (en la película Blu usa un GPS asique no me juzguen e.e) y marca un número...

-_"Bom dia, está falando com o Clube Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas, o que posso ajudá-lo?"_ dice la voz del teléfono (traducción: _Buenos días, está hablando con el club Botafogo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_)

-"No engañas a nadie con tu acento brasileño, Eric"

-"¿_Tom?"_

-"El mismo"

-"_¿Qué sucede?, hacía tiempo no me hablabas"_

-"Si, es que tuve mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo... en fin, vayamos al grano, acabo de ver volar por encima de mis narices a Andrew..."

-_"¿Otra vez ese hijo de p*ta? ¿ Y ahora qué quiere?"_

-"No estoy seguro, lo que sé es que ha desaparecido uno de mis juveniles y estoy más que seguro de que fue su culpa"

-"_Ese tipo antes hacía contrabando en Brasil, el 7 de tu equipo podría correr peligro"_

-"¿Gunderson? ¿Y él que tiene que ver?_"_

-"Es un ave exótica, un guacamayo azul, de esos quedan poco y nada..."

-"Tendría sentido, el juvenil desaparecido es de la misma especie que él"

-"_Por eso, quizá quiere secuestrarlos y venderlos por más dinero"_

-"Uhm..."

-"_Entiendo tu causa, pero dime exactamente para qué me llamaste porque me estoy quedando sin dinero para pagar la llamada..."_

-"Necesito que busques un lugar en tu agenda para jugar un amistoso contra tu club"

_-"¿Contra Botafogo?"_

-"Sí, contra Botafogo, ¿que acaso diriges algún club más?"

-"_¿Por qué contra mi cuadro? Hay muchos buenos equipos allá en USA para jugar aquí en Brasil, y además el clima es tropical, allá hay un frío casi extremo"_

-"Sí, lo sé, pero ir a la ciudad más bonita del mundo quizá relaje un poco a mis jugadores, y también necesito alejarlos el mayor tiempo posible de aquí por Andrew..."

_-"Mmm..."_

-"¿Y bien? ¿qué dices?"

-"_Está bien, jugaremos contra tu club, pero necesito saber cuándo podrás venir, y recuerda que tu liga aún no llegó a receso de pretemporada..."_

-"No te preocupes por eso, debido a problemas arbitrales no habrá partidos por al menos 2 semanas"

-_"Puff, sí que está jodida la cosa allá, de acuerdo... ¿qué tal este miércoles?"_

-"Me parece perfecto"

_-"Oye pero... jugaron hace 3 días, y varios de tus jugadores fueron al amistoso con México de la selección, ¿no estarán muy fatigados? Creo que deberías darles un descanso"_

-"Ahora mismo estamos en un Spa deportivo, mis jugadores se están relajando como nunca, así que no te preocupes por eso, ellos llegarán 10 puntos a Río"

_-"Está bien, como digas... por cierto, recuerda tener cuidado con el contrabando, el estadio Joao Havelange está entre las favelas del norte y la selva que conduce directo hacia el Amazonas, podrían intentar llevarse a alguno de tus jugadores, o a ti..._" dicho esto, cuelga el teléfono, dejando con una mirada dudosa pero a la vez seria a el DT.

* * *

><p>John estaba llegando a la zona del Spa, no era muy difícil reconocer ese lugar ya que era lo único que se notaba en medio de un gigantesco campo de nieve. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de éste, ve a Blu y Kyle entrando.<p>

-_"Así que aquí estaban eh..."_pensó y se fue caminando en su misma dirección para pedirles explicación de lo que sucedía.

* * *

><p>Blu y Kyle estaban caminando por el pasillo, viendo con impresión la cantidad de empleados y deportistas que había allí, o por lo menos Blu.<p>

-"Oye Kyle"

-"Dime"

-"No es que no me guste ni que esté incómodo, sólo que tengo dudas de porqué el DT nos trajo aquí"

-"Dijo que podríamos estar cansados de jugar un partido cada 3 días y entrenar en todos, además para des estresarnos un poco luego de todo este conflicto que hubo en la USSF con el tema de los fallos arbitrales"

-"¿Y en qué terminó todo eso?"

-"2 semanas sin partidos"

-"Es mucho tiempo…"

-"Así es, no falta mucho para que termine la temporada y si se retrasa demasiado la liga, nos quitarán los cupos para la copa de la CONCACAF"

-"Esto va a ponerse feo"

-"No creo que pase a mayores, de todos modos si nos quitan los cupos para la Copa de Oro, recuerda que el que quede debajo de la zona de clasificación pasará a jugar la Libertadores"

-"¿Qué esa copa no era de Latinoamérica?"

-"En realidad es de Sudamérica, no sé por qué le dicen que es el torneo continental si los centro y norteamericanos que la jueguen tienen que ir de invitados"

-"¿Y no sería más fácil unir ambas confederaciones?"

-"Si pasara eso, en las copas mundiales siempre irían los mismos, Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, México, Estados Unidos, Chile y cada tanto Colombia o Perú, eso sería un poco repetitivo e injusto, de esta manera tienen oportunidad equipos no tan poderosos que digamos, como Bolivia, Venezuela, Costa Rica, Panamá, Honduras, etcétera…"

-"Pero lo único que se logra es perjudicarnos a nosotros, los futbolistas…"

-"No dirías eso si nos tocara jugar con Brasil con 50 grados de temperatura, o en Bolivia a 3000 metros de altura... o en Argentina con sus fanáticos, ehm, revoltosos, por así decirlo"

Ambos ríen

-"Aun así, pienso que sería bueno que se unificaran ambas federaciones"

-"Meh, así está mejor"

-"¿Por?"

-"Estética"

En medio de su charla futbolera alguien los abraza por atrás

-"Así que quería irse de vacaciones sin mí, eh?" dice éste

-"Yo dije lo mismo cuando llegué" responde Blu

Ambos lo miran a Kyle

-"Oigan yo no tuve nada que ver, fue el DT quien les envió las invitaciones" dice Kyle para sacarse presión

-"Eso es tan creíble como que Seattle Sunders le gane a Los Ángeles Galaxy"

-"En la temporada 2007/08 le ganó 6-0"

-"El árbitro era localista" puso de excusa John

-"Galaxy fue local"

-"Como sea"

-"Justo íbamos a ir a buscarte"

-"Pues, aquí estoy, je"

Y así se quedan caminando un par de minutos por el pasillo sin recordar para qué iban a ir en esa dirección... hasta que algo le hizo clic en la cabeza a Blu

-"Oigan, como que falta alguien..."

Los tres se quedan pensando unos segundos hasta que recuerdan de quién se habían olvidado

-"¡MARK!" dicen al unísono y se vuelven corriendo hacia la entrada de donde habían venido

-"Un momento, a Mark si le había llegado la invitación, él mismo me lo confirmó"

-"¿Y entonces por qué no vino?"

-"No lo sé"

-"Bueeeeno muchachos, hora de irnos, ya se nos acabó el turno y tenemos que irnos a Brasil"

-"¿Qué?" preguntan los 3

-"Como oyeron, como hay algunos problemitas y trámites que están pasando aquí en Minnesota..."

-"_Esto tiene que ver con Tiago, lo presiento..."_ Piensa Blu

-"... y últimamente hemos tenido un calendario algo apretado, viajaremos a Brasil a descansar y jugar algún que otro amistoso"

-"¡SÍ!" dicen todos los compañeros de Blu allí presentes

-"_Hay no... puedo irme a el polo Norte si quieren, pero a Brasil?" _piensa Blu, que no estaba del todo seguro de irse a Brasil

-"Apresúrense que tenemos que volver a Moose Lake"

-"Disculpe entrenador" pregunta Kyle

-"¿Sí Erickssen?"

-"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

-"Ja! Ya están ansiosos eh... pues nos iremos pasado mañana, así que tienen todo el día de mañana para prepararse" -se dirige hacia todos su equipo- "Vamos! Empaquen que nos viene a buscar el bus..."

En esto, Kyle vuelve junto a John y Blu

-"Me anularon un gol, a mi sucesor se lo tragó la tierra, casi me rompen las patas contra México, me perdí en un campo de nieve, estuve a punto de morir por hipotermia, y justo ahora que llego a un lugar para descansar aunque sea un poco, nos tenemos que ir, y justo a Brasil... definitivamente la suerte no es lo mío" dice Blu sintiéndose algo atosigado por su fortuna

-"Jaja, no te preocupes compañero, iremos a Brasil, allí descansas con sólo respirar el aire" le responde John tratando de animarlo

-"Sao Paulo es una cosa, Manaos o Curitiba es otra, una es una ciudad espectacular, y la otra es un pueblillo en medio de la selva"

-"¿Selva?" pregunta Blu algo temeroso

-"Ehmm.. un segundo" John lo jala del ala para hablarle de cerca

-"Bravo genio, él le teme a la selva, si le recalcas que va a entrenar en medio de la jungla vamos a tener que dejarlo en coma para enviarlo a Brasil"

-"Meh, no te preocupes, él lo superará, tiene que hacerlo, algún día será un ave libre y vivirá en su hábitat natural..."

-"Tonto, él es un guacamayo, obvio que debería ir a la selva, pero aquí no hay nadie que lo ayude con eso, ninguno de nosotros es un guacamayo"

-"¿Y?"

-"Y... no sería bueno que él sepa que estará cerca de la selva, de hecho en realidad no lo estará, únicamente se acercará para entrar a los estadios, pero estamos protegidos por guardias, estructuras, transportes, y demás cosas que nos protegerán"

-"Ajam..."

-"Simplemente no lo tientes al rechazo, ¿sí?"

-"Ok..."

-"Bien, ahora saquémosle de la cabeza eso, si él no juega los brasucas nos bailan, incluso sus porteros amagan mejor que nosotros"

La vos de Blu interrumpe su charla

-"Ahm muchachos, ¿hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?"

-"Este... No no, por supuesto que no" dicen Kyle y John algo entreverados

-"Mmm ok, vámonos!"

-"¿No que no querías irte?"

-"Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido volveremos"

Blu se va por la entrada principal casi corriendo

-"Bien, este tipo es raro" dice Kyle

-"A veces, pero es bueno estar amigado de la estrella del club, eso puede hacer que parezcamos ser su pareja de campo y que nos den un dineral mejor"

Los dos se retiran junto con sus otros compañeros del lugar, se suben al transporte, y éste los lleva otra vez a Moose Lake

* * *

><p>Tulio y Diego estaban sentados en la oficina principal del centro de conservación charlando junto a su jefe sobre la especie<p>

-"Así que, encontraron a un macho"

-"Así es" le responde Tulio

-"Mmm, ¿y dónde se supone que vive?"

-"En Minnesota, Estados Unidos"

-"¿Puede ser que se llame Blu?"

-"Así le dicen"

-"Un momento, usted ya sabía que había un macho?" pregunta Diego

-"Sí, de hecho sí, pero como es una mascota, y la hembra es una salvaje sería algo difícil relacionarlas, sobretodo porque las mascotas son algo ariscas con esos temas"

-"¿Y por qué no nos ha avisado de esto?" pregunta Tulio algo decepcionado

-"No lo creía necesario"

-"A mi parecer se podrían llevar bien" dice Diego

-"¿Por qué crees eso? ¿qué fundamentos tienes?"

-"Él es un deportista, no es así?"

-"Ajam" le responden Tulio y el Jefe

-"Pues, quizá tener físico de deportista ayude un poco"

-"Él no es un fisicoculturista, tiene la forma normal de cualquier deportista, no creo que sirva de mucho"

-"¿Y entonces que haremos?"

-"En 2 días vendrá a Brasil, allí tenemos que encontrar la forma de juntarlo con la hembra"

-"Pero jefe, ¿y si la mascota se rehúsa?"

-"Entonces habrá que hacerlo por la fuerza, pero no creo que sea necesario"

-"¿Cómo es eso de que vendrá a Brasil?"

-"Debido a problemas internos que hay entre instituciones allá en . Vendrán a jugar un amistoso contra Botafogo, club de esta misma ciudad, para ventilarse un poco de sus problemas"

-"Y allí lo capturamos, verdad?"

-"Nada de eso, llevaremos a la hembra al estadio, que por cierto está techado por lo que no podrá escapar, y dejaremos que fluya... si esto no resulta en nada, pues tendremos que hacer inseminación artificial"

-"¿Y que hay sobre el contrabando? El estadio Joao Havelange está entre las favelas y la selva norte"

-"Es cierto, eso podría poner en grave peligro la especie... tienen algún guardia que pueda hacer algo para evitar desastre?"

-"Yo tengo a Silvio, que en mi opinión es muy buen guardia"

-"Bien, pon a ese Silvio a cargo y preparen el transporte para la hembra... tenemos que estar preparados para pasado mañana"

-"De acuerdo, vamos"

Tulio y Diego se retiran de la oficina, dejando pensativo al jefe

_-"Si no fuera por el contrabando, esto no pasaría..." _piensa éste

* * *

><p><strong>Pufff, al fin lo he terminado, bueno... mañana empezaré las clases, y esta vez es en serio porque ya se confirmó D: asique no los veré en mucho tiempo... o tal vez no xD<strong>

**Mañana empieza la tortura otra vez ¬¬**

**Cuando hablé sobre las confederaciones y selecciones no busqué ofender a nadie, sólo lo usé como alternativa ya que últimamente hay mucho debate sobre eso, recalco, no busco ofender a nadie y a ningún país**

**PD: es mi capítulo más largo :D**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bonjour camarades fans de Rio! (me gusta el idioma francés xd)**

**Ya he visto Río 2... pues no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero me gustó mucho, la recomiendo muchísimo y vale la pena malgastar los ahorros para ir a verla xD**

**Sé que en mis últimas actualizaciones tardo aproximadamente 2 semanas en publicar cada capítulo, pero sepan que ahora ya comencé la escuela y tengo tareas y demás cosas que manda a hacer la bendita escuela e.e, por eso disculpen si me tardo más de la cuenta :S**

**Sin más chistar, mi nuevo capítulo :D**

**Capítulo 9: Rumbo a Río**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Blu estaba en su casa con Linda almorzando, cuando Blu le chilla haciendo señas con las patas de que tenía que escribirle algo (convengamos que un pájaro no puede hablar con un humano... sí, ya sé que esto de la escritura está más gastado que mis zapatos, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD), ésta le da un cuaderno y un lápiz, y le escribe:<p>

-"_Debo viajar a Brasil"_ le escribe éste

-"¿A Brasil?"

Blu afirma con la cabeza

-"¿Porqué a Brasil? La semana pasada fuiste a Ohio, eso queda a algunos kilómetros de aquí, pero Brasil queda del otro lado del continente"

-"_Según mi entrenador es para jugar un amistoso ya que últimamente han estado pasando 'cosas' aquí que podrían ser molestas para nosotros... además ese fue con la selección nacional"  
><em>  
>-"Bueno... de hecho hace un par de días nada más murieron unas 50 aves entre palomas, gorriones y otras especies locales silvestres de causa desconocida, pero no creo que eso afecte... ¿o sí?"<p>

-_"__No lo sé... iremos a Río de Janeiro, no al Amazonas... o al menos eso me dijeron en el club"_

-"No es por eso, es que en Brasil hay mucho contrabando de animales, especialmente aves"

-"_Pues sí... no lo sé, ¿qué hago?"_

En eso, Linda lo mira a los ojos con mirada comprensiva

-"Te prometí que te iba a cuidar, verdad?"

Blu sólo agacha la mirada

-"¿Alguna vez rompí una promesa?"

Blu la vuelve a mirar a los ojos

-"Yo también estoy insegura de esto, pero no te dejaría que lo hicieras si no creyera que es lo correcto... ¿tú que dices Blu?"

*Ambos hacen su 'saludo'*

-"Muy bien, por cierto, ¿cuándo debemos irnos?"

-_"__Mañana"_

-"Mañana, ok..." -se levanta con Blu en su brazo- "y volveremos a casa antes de lo que cante un gallo"

Ambos se van a prepararse para el viaje que les cambiaría la vida...

* * *

><p>En una casa en las favelas de Río, se escuchaba un televisor encendido en un canal de deportes, mientras que el televidente, un hombre obeso junto a uno más flaco de piel morena, ya dormido por cierto, se encontraba pasando de canal sin cesar y desinteresado hasta que encuentra en la televisión la imagen de dos guacamayos, uno azul y el otro rojo<p>

-_"__...Sí señores, eso ha sido un verdadero golazo. Pasando a la sección de amistosos, el día de mañana se jugará un amistoso digno de verse: Minnesota Timberwolves vs. Botafogo en el estadio Jo__ão__Havelange de Río de Janeiro, el visitante se posiciona 2° en la MLS de Estados Unidos, debajo de L.A. Galaxy, y es uno de los clubes más poderosos del norte continental, mientras que el 'Fog__ão' se encuentra 4° en la Serie A del Brasilerão, por detrás de Flamengo, Santos y São Paulo, pero se le nota más ambicionado con la copa Sudamericana y con su posible clasificación a la Libertadores, ambos equipos vienen de ganar y a la vez de tener bajas por lesiones... Curiosamente, las 'estrellas' y figuras titulares de ambos equipos son guacamayos, para los norteamericanos __**Tyler Blu Gunderson**__; Interior, Mediapunta, Segundo delantero y Extremo por la lado derecho del campo, utilizando la camiseta más común en esa posición, la N° 7, es rápido, crea buenas oportunidades por las bandas, tiene mucha potencia y precisión en sus remates, cabe recordar que es el último guacamayo azul conocido por el hombre..."_

Al escuchar las palabras "guacamayo azul" se puso atento a ésta

-"..._mientras que por el lado carioca se encuentra Alan Dos Santos Silveira Ortiz, más simplemente llamado Alan, es el clásico N°10, mediapunta y delantero centro, con calidad y delicadeza a la hora de definir y pasar el balón... sin lugar a dudas, éste será un partido memorable..."_

En ese momento, el sujeto se levanta del sillón y se dirige a un cuarto no muy lejano (éste se encontraría al lado del depósito para aves de la casa de los contrabandistas en la película... sí, sé que es muy cliché, pero estoy careciente de ideas y no se me ocurrió nada mejor xD)

-"¿Quién es la cacatúa más bonita? Sí, tú lo eres, tú lo eres..." decía un humano con gafas y rastas mientras acicalaba a una cacatúa

-"¡Jefe!" dijo el hombre entrando torpemente a la sala

-"¿Qué pasa, Tipa?" le responde éste (sé que suena ridículo ese nombre, pero así se llama en la lista de personajes de la página oficial de Río e.e)

-"Un Guacamayo azul vendrá a esta ciudad"

El sujeto se da vuelta, se acerca y lo mira a los ojos

-"¿Es cierto eso? Mira que no se juega, uno de esos podría valer una fortuna"

-"No miento, y además de eso, en el Centro da Conservação Ambiental dicen que capturaron a una hembra que estaba en estado silvestre"

-"Un macho, y una hembra, podrían darnos un buen dineral por ellos… o podríamos hacerlos reproducirse, las crías son más cotizables que los adultos, tal como pasó con ese pichón de hace un año"

-"Así es, mañana viene a Río a jugar fútbol"

-"¿Pájaros jugando fútbol? Es la tontería más grande que he oído en mi vida"

-"Pues existe, y es el deporte más practicado por las aves… bueno, de hecho es el único deporte practicado por aves, pero es popular entre ellas"

-"Bien, llama a Fernando y dile que se aliste para el hecho"

-"De acuerdo jefe"

Tipa se retira de la habitación, dejándolos solos

"Muy bien..." -se da vuelta y mira a la cacatúa- "Vamos a ponernos en acción, Nigel" dice el hombre a su ave y ambos se van del cuarto

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Blu estaba llegando a la sede del club, pero ve que no hay nadie en los alrededores (para variar e.e)<p>

-"_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se fueron de p*tas y no me invitaron tampoco?"_ pensaba Blu deteniéndose en el medio de la calle, hasta que oye una bocina desde atrás de él, al darse vuelta ve un bus (tamaño humano, digamos que es como en el fútbol real, el conductor es humano y el bus es de tamaño humano pero los que ocupan los asientos son aves) e inmediatamente se agacha dejando pasar al bus por encima de él, pero escucha un grito proveniente de éste...

-"¡Oye Blu!, ¿que no vienes?" se escuchaba desde éste

-"Oh no! Debo tomar el Bus para poder llegar al aeropuerto" toma su patineta y empieza a perseguir al bus, pero por obvias razones cada vez le podía seguir menos la corriente, hasta que ve unas tablas de madera sobre algunos reumáticos sobre el costado de la calle (arriba de la madera había una capa de hielo hecha por el frío, por lo que Blu la interpretó como una especie de rampa)

-_"__Perfecto"_ en ese momento se acelera tomado impulso del hielo en la calle, se agacha poniéndose en posición aerodinámica con las alas semiabiertas y salta...

-_"__Ay no puede ser..."_ piensa al ver que el impulso no era el suficiente para llegar al bus "_Bien patineta, gusto en conocerte" _da un paso hacia adelante todavía estando en el aire y se larga impulsándose desde el extremo de la patineta y con mucho esfuerzo logra sujetarse y aferrarse al techo del bus

-"_Puff, estuvo cerca"_ se da vuelta y ve a su patineta hecha pedazos por el impacto contra el suelo _"__Genial, la segunda de la semana"_

_**Mientras tanto, dentro del bus...**_

-_"__¿Dónde estará?" _se preguntaba para sus adentros John mirando por la ventana... hasta que ve una pluma azul caer en el marco de ésta _"__¿Sabrá hacer otra cosa que no sea meterse en problemas?" _pensó molesto

El entrenador estaba con una libreta anotando y preparando tácticas

_-"Mmm, McAllister podría ir de doble 5, así Chamberlain tiene más libertad por la apertura del área... o podría abrir juego hacia las bandas, para que tiren centro hacia el punto del penal, o también que Chamberlain quede de Media-punta y hacer un tridente ofensivo, Erickssen de 9, Oxford como extremo por la izquierda, y en la derecha iría..."_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver una pluma azul pardo caer por la ventana (el DT estaba un asiento adelante de John)

_-"...Gunderson"_ Al notar eso, se levanta de su asiento se acerca al conductor

_-"Ay no"_ John imaginándose lo que sucedería

-"¿Podría frenar un momento?"

-"Como no" le responde y pisa el freno haciendo que todo el bus se mueva hacia adelante y más de uno se dio la cabeza contra el asiento de adelante

-"_Te voy a matar, Blu"_ pensó algo irritado sujetándose la frente del golpe que se dio  
><em><strong><br>Unos instantes antes, con Blu...**_

-_"__Bien, ahora que pude llegar, tengo que encontrar la manera de entrar.."_ en ese momento se para arriba del bus haciendo equilibrio y con cuidado de no caerse _"__Veamos"_ observa todo el techo de éste donde, obviamente, no había manera de entrar hacia el interior del bus, pero sí ve una especie de manija de donde sujetarse _"__Ideal"_ en eso se aproxima a ésta, aunque estaba algo baja como para agarrarse con el ala, pero no se rendía _"__Ya casi, ya casi..."_

Y justo cuando la iba a alcanzar, el móvil se detuvo rápida y aparatosamente

-"AAAAHH" gritó mientras caía al suelo desde el techo del bus (imagínense que es como si te cayeras del capó de un auto, quizá no haya tanta equivalencia, pero las aves al tener huesos huecos son más livianas y no les duele tanto los golpes como a nosotros)

-"Muy bien Gunderson, ha practicado el salto mortal como te recomendé, aunque creo que necesitas más práctica" dijo el Entrenador apareciendo por detrás con voz sarcástica

-"Ehm, bueno je, este..." decía Blu algo indeciso

-"Te caíste, ¿no?"

-"Bueno... sí"

-"No deberías quedarte hasta la medianoche espiando a las loras de la casa de en frente tuya" dice el DT y ayuda a levantarse del suelo a Blu

-"Sí como no"

-"Ni tu te la crees a esa... bien, sube al bus que te necesito en mi delantera" se acerca más al oído de Blu para que nadie más lo escuche

-"Necesito que alguien se la pase al tronco de Erickssen" le susurra

Ambos ríen, se suben al bus y Blu se va a sentar en el asiento par con John

-"Buenas tardes Sr. Problemas, desea algún cafecito? Soda, Jugo, Gaseosa, Raticida?" le dice a éste algo malhumorado

-"Adivino, te partiste la frente contra el asiento cuando frenó el bus, ¿verdad?" le responde Blu

-"Bastante acertado, por cierto, 'estrella', trata de no hacer que te atropellen porque estos conos que tenemos de jugadores no corren ni a una babosa discapacitada, así que ten cuidado así corres de una punta a la otra del campo como una liebre, ok?"

-"¿Estás en tus días?" pregunta Blu con algo de inocencia

-"Más que vale que metas goles en Brasil, o esos 'días' van a ser los que tendrás que contar hasta que te rajen" le responde con mirada de ¬¬

-"Claaaaro, por supuesto, van a echar al que hace todos los goles y casi todas las asistencias…"

-"No a que te rajen del club, sino a que yo te raje a patadas"

*Ambos ríen*

-"Y bien, ¿listo para el gran viaje?"

-"Se, espero que no me coma una anaconda"

-"Pffff, quién te querría comer a ti..."

-"No lo sé, es que soy delicioso" dice Blu haciendo algunos movimientos algo gays y pasándose las alas por el pecho

Ambos vuelven a reír...

_**8 Horas después...**_

Blu y compañía estaban en el avión, en una parte hecha para ellos (sería algo así como una sala para pasajeros aves atrás de la sala para pasajeros humanos, tiene la misma forma y todo, hasta hay azafatas aves XD, pero más pequeño, reducido a tamaño de ellos y demás, un avión común y corriente, pero para aves xD) y sentado junto a John (los amigos sean unidos). Blu por aburrimiento empieza a mirar hacia todos lados, cuando en unos asientos no muy lejanos a los suyos ve a varias parejas besándose, abrazándose y todas esas cosas de parejas :B

Blu empieza a pensar sobre que nunca ha tenido pareja, ni tampoco muchos acercamientos a hembras, y que no podría estar así por siempre...

-"Oye John" dice éste llamando a su compañero...

Pero no le contesta ya que estaba dormido (imagínenselo recostado con la cabeza para atrás, la boca abierta, un hilo de baba y un globo de moco desde sus fosas nasales xD)

_-"Sigue durmiendo nomás, más te vale que los brasileños no te esquiven como a una piedra.."  
><em>  
>-"Blu, ¿todo está en orden?" le pregunta Kyle, que estaba en el asiento de atrás, interrumpiéndolo<p>

-"Ah... sí, porqué?"

-"Te veo algo... pensativo, más de lo normal por supuesto"

-"Pues..." -gira la cabeza y observa otra vez a todas esas parejas- "¿Alguna vez has pensado que necesitamos... no sé... parejas?"

-"¿Parejas? Pffff, nosotros somos futbolistas, el fútbol está hecho para nosotros, y nosotros estamos hechos para el fútbol, no necesitamos hembras... ahora, si quieres coger eso ya es otra cosa"

-"Es que me siento algo... mmm, cómo decirlo..."

-"¿Sólo?"

-"Sí, eso, me siento sólo... sabes, no creo que todo en la vida sea fútbol..."

-"Ganaste más de 10 premiaciones individuales, eres el jugador contemporáneo más popular de Norteamérica, jugaste durante 12 años al deporte y tu carrera aún no llegó ni a la mitad, anotaste más de 500 goles, jugaste en 3 clubes distintos, 2 de ellos eran _europeos(*)_ y potencias de allá, te entregaron el premio al mejor jugador del continente en 3 ocasiones, fuiste reconocido por estrellas históricas y internacionales, te han comparado con jugadores humanos, y no con jugadores cualquiera, inclusive especialistas humanos comparan tu pegada con la de futbolistas de la talla de Romário, Van Basten, Batistuta y Shevchenko, eres el máximo goleador de la liga y uno de los mayores asistentes, además de ser titular en la selección de nuestro país, jugaste 3 copas del mundo ya... ¿y todavía crees que no puedes vivir del fútbol?"

-"Toda mi vida he vivido del fútbol... pero llegará un momento en que seremos demasiado veteranos y los clubes ya no nos querrán porque no podremos jugar a la velocidad de los jugadores actuales, entonces nos tendremos que retirar, y allí ya no podremos vivir del fútbol, necesitaremos a alguien que nos acompañe, ya que la _caprichosa(*)_ no nos acompañará más..."

-"Pff, recién entras en la adultez y ya te preocupas por ser veterano, ay ay Blu... nosotros somos jóvenes, muy jóvenes, tú puedes darle 10 vueltas a un campo entero en menos de media hora, nadie te gana en velocidad aún, quizá no seas el jugador más codiciado de el país, pero eres la estrella del equipo, y todavía ni siquiera llegaste a los 20 años (20 años humanos serían algo así como 40 años de guacamayo, pero como en otra escena dije, las aves al tener cuerpos más livianos no sufren tanto los efectos de la gravedad y el tiempo como nosotros, obviamente también envejecen y todo eso, pero no se les nota tanto tan rápido como a nosotros, por lo que podrían jugar hasta los 50 o 60 años humanos aprox.)"

-"Sí, pero reitero, no siempre podremos vivir del fútbol, ni yo tampoco seré tan veloz o preciso como lo soy ahora por siempre"

-"¿Y qué me dices de nuestro entrenador? Allí está, él se retiró del fútbol como futbolista hace 10 años, sigue soltero y todavía vive del fútbol"

-"Él es un caso especial, y cuando se va del club hacia su casa, ¿qué hace? ¿con quién está? ¿quién lo acompaña?"

-"Quizá el no lo necesite como tú dices, de todas maneras no olvidemos que él es un Halcón anciano con un guacamayo que se hizo adulto hace un par de años"

-"Sí..."

Se forma un silencio entre ambos, cuando Kyle decide darle una esperanza a Blu

-"De todas maneras, ahora vamos a Brasil, allí hay muchos tipos de guacamayos, quizá encuentres alguna hembra interesante... cuando yo jugué en Deportivo Saprissa de Costa Rica conocí a una guacamaya escarlata que tenía un busto para arrancarte las plumas una por una y entregárselas en un jarro de plata"

Ambos ríen...

-"De acuerdo, supongo que éste será el lugar ideal para probar suerte" dice Blu algo más alegre

-"¡Exacto!, y ahora duérmete que vas a tener que estar lúcido para seguirle la corriente a los sudamericanos"

Luego de eso, ambos se acomodan en sus respectivos asientos para poder descansar un poco antes de jugar el partido

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caprichosa <strong>_**es una manera de llamar a los balones de fútbol muy usada en España**

**Sobre lo de los clubes europeos, es otro fic que voy a escribir, con una historia previa a ésta sobre la experiencia de Blu jugando en el extranjero, más precisamente en Inglaterra, no tengo previsto para cuándo lo haré, pero que lo haré ténganlo por hecho**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy :v, nos vemos y hasta la próxima queridos futboleros... y también los no-futboleros que siguen mi fic :P**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas/atardeceres (?)**

**Sé que me tardé muchísimo en subir este capítulo, mi escuela me está dando con todo, les pido perdón por este inconveniente, pero es seguro que me vuelva a pasar, creo que no lo terminaré antes de la copa del mundo como tenía planeado :C, pero lo terminaré a como dé lugar e.e**

**WOOOOHHH capítulo 10! nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos xd, y eso que aún me faltan unos cuantos capítulos**

**En una parte de este capítulo hay una adivinanza que yo especifiqué como 'Nota', y al que la logre adivinar... pues, elegirá el premio que quiera que le de xD**

**Capítulo 10: ¡Bienvenido a Río de Janeiro!**

* * *

><p>Blu despertó de repente, se sentía algo adolorido y adormecido, pero eso no era lo de importancia, sino que estaba en un lugar muy escuro y profundo, tanto así que técnicamente es como si estuviese en el medio de la nada misma.<p>

_-"¿Dónde estoy?" _se preguntó éste para sus adentros

Éste se paró y empezó a ver hacia todos lados tratando de divisar algo, y siguió así por unos segundos hasta que vio un pequeño punto de luz a lo lejos, ésto era fácilmente identificable como una salida de ese lugar. Blu salió corriendo hacia allí, y efectivamente, era una 'salida' de ese oscuro lugar, aceleró su paso hasta que con el reflejo de la luz se dio cuenta de algo...

-"_Ésto es un túnel, pero no cualquier tipo de túnel..."_

Blu siguió avanzando, cada vez más despacio, caminando de a pasos, cuando al ponerse de frente a la luz, se dio cuenta que ése túnel tenía una especie de escalera, y no sólo eso, sino que también, de alguna manera, sobre su cuerpo estaba el uniforme de Minnesota Timberwolves. Con todo esto, Blu ya interpretó (más o menos) qué debía hacer. Siguió avanzando, y empezó a subir las escaleras. La luz que le daba al túnel no era nada más y nada menos que la de los reflectores de un estadio, bastante grande y moderno por cierto, Blu terminó de subir la escalera y al ya poder ver con claridad qué tenía delante suyo, se impresionó...

-_"_Tyler Blu GUNDERSON" se oyó de un parlante del mismo estadio, y con éste, los aplausos y gritos de la afición

-"¡Gunderson!" le llamaron desde atrás suyo, era su entrenador "Blu, Blu!"

Blu se le acerca para oírlo mejor

-"¿Qué sucede, entrenador?" dice éste

-"Blu, Blu, vamos, despierta!"

* * *

><p>Blu se despierta aparatosamente siendo sacudido por Kyle<p>

-"Aaaehm, qué pasó?" dice éste un poco somnoliento

-"Ya vamos a aterrizar"

Blu se levantó de golpe

-"¿Ya llegamos? Fue bastante rápido"

-"Quizá porque dormimos durante 7 horas, jeje" le responde Kyle

-"Uff, creo que no estoy muy lúcido para jugar..."

-"No dirás eso luego de ver a las masajistas que se encargarán de 'ordenar' nuestras plumas... y por cierto, con qué estabas soñando que tanto te movías eh?" le pregunta éste con mirada picarona y interpretando otra cosa

-"Meh, tonterías producto de la falta de sueño"

Ambos se miran, y ahora Kyle sí que pensaba algo fuera de lugar

-"No es lo que tú crees, malpensado"

-Ambos ríen-

-"Si claaaaro, te creo, niño inocente..." le dice él en forma de burla

-"¿Y el entrenador qué ha hecho durante todo el camino?" le preguntó Blu tratando de cambiar de tema

-"Tácticas, jugadas, y todas esas cosas, se lo ve bastante concentrado en éste partido contra ese equipito brasileño"

-"¿Ellos tienen a algún jugador de importancia, una estrella, o algo así?" le pregunta Blu a Kyle

-"No mucho, sólo un tal Alan que le gusta creerse crack, pero no es más que un engreído habilidoso"

-"Mmm, ya veo..."

Ambos charlan durante un rato sobre cosas triviales esperando a que el avión termine de descender en tierra brasileña para jugar el partido amistoso planeado.

* * *

><p>Un ave, más precisamente un ganso, se encontraba parado sobre un poste de luz mirando hacia un televisor de una vitrina, éste pasaba las noticias deportivas diarias, y justo en éste momento hablaban sobre fútbol aviar<p>

_"__...Ésta tarde, más precisamente a las 16:00 horas USA, luego de Galaxy-Rapids, tal como previamente habíamos Botafogo jugará un amistoso frente a los Timberwolves de Minnesota en el estadio Jo__ão Havelange de Río de Janeiro, Brasil, donde el Cosmos de Nueva York había perdido la final de la copa interamericana del '92, esperemos que nuestro representante en el extranjero nos de buena imagen. Está confirmada la presencia de jugadores estelares del equipo, como son Gunderson, Erickssen, Cooper, Chamberlain, entre otros..."_

-"Así que te vas para Brasil, Blu..."

piensa, y luego observa un collar que tenía tomado con su pata, éste era nada más y nada menos que el que Blu le había dado a Tiago

-_"__Muy bien azulito, diviértete sambando, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y allí terminaré mi trabajo..."_ pensaba con sonrisa maléfica, y luego se va volando hacia algún lugar...

* * *

><p><em>-"¿Hola?"<em>

-"Tulio, soy Diego"

-"Ah, Diego, ¿qué necesitas?"

-"¿Ya tienes a la hembra lista?"

-"Sí, ya la alimenté, la aseé, aunque eso me fue un poquitín difícil, y hasta le hablé un poco sobre fútbol"

-"¿Le hablaste sobre fútbol a una guacamaya?..."

-"Era para que entienda un poco de lo que va a ver cuándo la llevemos a la cancha"

-"Si es por eso pudiste haberle enseñado un poco de cómo se crean los bebés, ¿no?"

-"Muy gracioso… recuerda que al mediodía debemos llevarla al estadio"

-"Por supuesto, ya tengo todo preparado, sólo espero que esto resulte…"

-"Tú quédate tranquilo que todo saldrá a la perfección, únicamente debemos cuidarnos de los contrabandistas"

-"Sí, ese tema es delicado, pero teniendo cuidado no pasará nada"

-"Ok, estate listo, nos vemos"

-"Adiós"

* * *

><p>El Avión estaba descendiendo hacia la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto...<p>

-"Ahh Brasil, tanto tiempo sin venir aquí, cómo olvidarme de cuando jugué en Corinthians allá por el año 2002.." dijo Kyle recordando

-"Mmm, ¿ya llegamos?" preguntó John, despertándose

-"Estamos a punto de aterrizar"

-"Vaya, que viaje corto"

Blu y Kyle lo miran con cara de 'ah, mira tú, pero que novedad'

-"Bueno je, dormí todo el viaje"

-"Oye John, ¿no se te hace familiar este lugar?" le indicó Blu a John, señalando hacia afuera del avión, donde estaba el bello paisaje de Río de Janeiro

-"En absoluto"

-"Se me hace como que ya lo había visto antes..."

-"Documentales quizá"

-"No no, desde este ángulo"

Kyle se le queda mirando, sin tener ni idea de que hablaba

-"Osea, como que hace algún tiempo, más o menos vi este paisaje desde esta posición"

_**(Nota: al que adivine el porqué de ese ''ángulo'' le doy el premio que quiera :v)**_

-"Blu, ¿estás bien? No me digas que comiste esa especie de azúcar que encontraste en la basura que vaya uno a saber que es"

-"No me comí eso, de todos modos, es por otra cosa"

Algo le hace clic en la cabeza a John

-"Oye Kyle" le dice en susurro John a Kyle

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Recuerdas lo que me hablaste de el presunto origen de Blu?"

-"En realidad no tengo ni p*ta idea de donde es, aunque sea un guacamayo, podría haber nacido en China"

-"¿Y lo de la selva?"

-"De eso sí te hablé, pero no le hables a él, aunque ya estemos por llegar, mejor no tentarlo"

-"Y si Blu dice que conoce el paisaje porque lo vio antes, y no en documentales... ¿no es muy obvio que él viene de alguna de estas selvas?"

-"Puede, así como puede no poder"

-"Es lo que se me viene a la cabeza, no sé... y si se reencuentra con algo personal de su propio pasado?"

-"Mientras que juegue bien su partido, puede irse a buscar diamantes a la selva si quiere"

-"Vaya amigo que tiene Blu..."

-"Bueno, pues, lo que le importa al DT es el juego, no?"

-"Si, pero..."

-"Pero las bolainas..."

Se siente un pequeño 'temblor' en el avión y su deslizamiento posterior, significaba que el avión estaba aterrizando...

* * *

><p>-"Bien, listo. Ahora a esperar a que despierte" dijo Tulio, atando a la guacamaya hembra a un asiento con la camiseta del Botafogo<p>

-"¿Cuánto falta para que jueguen?"

-"Se suponía que en 2 horas empezaba, pero por problemas de administración harán el partido a la medianoche, de todas maneras ahorita están abriendo las puertas para que entre el público, sólo espero que la hembra no reaccione mal, y si lo hace… bueno, tendremos que multiplicarlos a la fuerza"

-"Y no sería lo más cómodo, ni para la hembra ni para el macho"

-"Exacto"

Dicho eso, ambos se retiran del estadio para dejar que se "conozcan"

* * *

><p>Blu y todo el equipo estaban haciendo el reconocimiento del campo* y preparándose para el posterior partido<p>

-"Vaya, que césped extraño" dice uno de los jugadores

-"Es porque éste césped es natural, allá en Minnesota usamos artificial por el frío"

-"¡Oigan, muchachos!" grita el entrenador desde un costado del campo "Me acaban de informar que jugaremos a la medianoche por problemas de administración, así que tómense su tiempo para ver, evaluar y practicar en el campo, pero háganlo despacio, al que se lesione en el reconocimiento va a la banca, ¿entendido?"

Nadie le escucha, puesto que están mirando todas las condiciones de la cancha para jugar

-sonríe-"Luego les diré" les lanza algunos balones para que practiquen "Ahora sí, ¡vengan!" les grita, y ahora sí lo escuchan y van con él

-"Gunderson, Erickssen, Valckle, Oxford y Chamberlain practiquen disparos directos a portería; Michaels, Marshall, Cunningham y Köhlsmann quiero que practiquen el cabeceo y pases a distancia; Van Hoolsen, Wells, González, Thompson y Cooper quiero que practiquen velocidad y pases aéreos, y por último, O'Connor y Howard, ustedes practiquen reacción y cobertura, los brasileños soy muy por jugar al tiki-tiki y no patearán si no están debajo del arco, a excepción del algún avivado que dispare con fuerza y efecto desde mucha distancia, pero eso no pasa muy a menudo, así que ejercítense con lo que les dí, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo" dijeron todos al unísono

-"Bien, ¡a jugar!"

Todos los jugadores van al campo, cada uno a una parte a practicar lo que les ordenó el entrenador, mientras se terminan de preparar físicamente para el partido.

* * *

><p>En alguna favela de Río de Janeiro, 3 personas estaban hablando sobre un plan, un plan a corto plazo<p>

Luego de un rato de bla bla bla y más bla...

-"Bien, eso será lo que haremos" dijo uno de los sujetos parándose como muestra de orgullo, de piel medianamente morena y que llevaba gafas y rastas(mucha inteligencia no hace falta para darse cuenta de quién hablamos)

-"Aja... y exactamente, ¿qué era de lo que hablábamos?" pregunta otro de los hombres, de contextura más robusta(GORDO :v)

El primer hombre se da un golpe en la cara a sí mismo en señal de decepción

-"Está bien, lo explicaré de nuevo..." -levanta la mano, y una cacatúa galerita se posa sobre ésta- "enviaré a Nigel y a Fernando a que 'revisen' la central eléctrica del estadio..."

-"¿Un estadio de fútbol de pájaros con central eléctrica?" pregunta el 2° hombre, interrumpiendo al líder

-"Pues, con algo tendrán que iluminarse, jugarán de noche" le responde el 3°

-"...Así, cuando menos los esperen,, quedarán tras las 'rejas' y nos haremos asquerosamente ricos"

-"Oh, genial.." dicen los otros dos acompañantes del jefe

El hombre abre la puerta de aquella casa y lanza a su ave al aire, mientras ésta se va volando...

-"Ve Nigel, convierte al juego en dinero..."

* * *

><p>Ya eran aproximadamente las 11:50 PM en Río, y dentro del estadio, en el vestuario visitante, estaban nuestros jugadores listos para el encuentro. Éstos estaban hablando entre ellos de temas triviales, cuando los interrumpe el DT para mostrarles e indicarles cómo jugarían este partido<p>

-"Bueno muchachos, seguramente estaban esperando que les diese una laaarga charla y les explique un montón de tácticas y jugadas preparadas que seguramente nunca sucederán, por lo que hoy cambiaremos nuestro esquema: quiero que todos jueguen a memoria, como están acostumbrados a jugar hasta ahora..."

-"Pero entrenador, ¿con qué estilo jugaremos, si usted todos los partidos nos da tácticas diferentes?" pregunta uno de sus jugadores

-"Así quiero que parezca, pero si se ponen a pensar, siempre hemos jugado de la misma manera a pesar de las diferentes estrategias que haga en cada partido que juguemos por puntos; en cambio, esto es un amistoso, por eso quiero que jueguen tal y como están acostumbrados, sin tácticas, ni jugadas preparadas, estrategias particulares, ni nada por el estilo, sólo háganlo de manera que se entiendan entre ustedes, Ok?"

-"De acuerdo" dicen los presentes, con un cierto tono de duda y cierto nerviosismo por jugar sin preparación previa en un buen tiempo

-"Muy bien, hoy empezarán de titulares los siguientes jugadores: O'Connor en la portería; Cunningham y Marshall de defensores centrales; Bradley por el lado derecho y Michaels por el izquierdo, los laterales; Cooper como 5*, Chamberlain como mediapunta; Gunderson como volante por derecha y Wells por izquierda; Valckle y Oxford como segundos delanteros, y Erickssen como delantero central"

Todos comienzan a prepararse psicológicamente para el evento, y una vez preparados, van en orden hacia el túnel que conduce al campo de juego esperando a que les toque entrar y dar los detalles finales para el comienzo...

-"¡_Minnesota Timberwolves!"_ se escucha por el altavoz del estadio, lo que significa que era hora de que el equipo salga a la cancha...

_-"Y así formarán los visitantes norteamericanos con un 4-4-3 muy ofensivo"_

_(1)O'Connor_

_(14)Bradley-(6)Cunningham-(3)Marshall-(4)Michaels_

_(5)Cooper_

_(13)Wells-(10)Chamberlain-(7)Gunderson_

_(16)Valckle-(9)Erickssen-(11)Oxford_

_-"Ahora veamos cómo se presenta el equipo local, con mayoría de titulares y en un 4-2-4-1 más concentrado en la defensa y sin tantos delanteros como los norteamericanos"_

_(1)Jefferson_

_(6)Aldair-(2)Marcos-(3)Silveira-(17)Paulo_

_(5)Rogerio-(14)Mauro_

_(7)Tostão-(8)Jayrzinho-(11)Romário_

_(10)Alan_

_(9)Serginho_

_-"...Los árbitros y los capitanes de los respectivos equipos se saludan y van cada uno a su posición del campo..."_

* * *

><p>La cacatúa estaba posada sobre una palanca, en algún lugar del estadio y sus instalaciones, ésta palanca tenía un símbolo de rayo, por lo que obviamente era razonable pensar que era lo que permitía el ingreso de energía al lugar, más aún necesaria a la medianoche. Su plan e instrucción era hacer algo que haga que falle el sistema eléctrico del estadio, pero bajando la palanca sería muy fácil de descubrir para la gente del mantenimiento, por lo que con sus garras desatornilló los tornillos de una tapa que al parecer cubría algún circuito de importancia. Ésta ave cortó un par de cables, tratando que si no era al instante, durante el partido aunque sea, el plan que su dueño le había encomendado funcionase tal y como se lo habían indicado. Luego de eso, atornilló otra ves esa tapa y se retiró a vuelo del lugar, quedándose en los alrededores esperando a que algo suceda...<p>

* * *

><p><em>-"...Todo está listo, ya está todo preparado, sólo hace falta que el árbitro indique el comienzo de la acción..."<em>

*Se oye un silvatazo*

_-"...Y comienza el partido!..."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Posición de '5': mediocampista defensivo<strong>

**Bueno, luego de un laaaaaaaargo rato actualicé, la maldita escuela me tiene hasta el cuello T_T**

**Sobre lo de la nota, hay un momento preciso en la primera película donde, con un poco de concentración, atención e imaginación(xD) se pueden dar cuenta (recuerden que todo esto pasó antes de que Blu conociese a Perla, eso pasará un poquitín más adelante, por lo que no puede ser ninguna escena que pase a partir de cuando Blu y Perla se 'presentan' e.e)**

**Puff, estoy agotado :S despierto a las 3 AM escribiendo xd**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy :P**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todos!**

**COMENZO EL MUNDIAAAAAL! Ojalá la copa se quede en algún país latinoamericano, yo hincharé por los latinos :3**

**AVISO: Éste capítulo será de transición, por lo que no será muy largo, disculpen si me tardé años en hacer esta mierda pero como ahora es donde mi historia se conecta con la de Río, lo haré un poquitín más corto y con menos detalle, pero a partir de ahora volverán mis capítulos con longitud normal y con la trama de Río mezclada con la mía :3**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Qué pasó?**

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_"...Todo está listo, ya está todo preparado, sólo hace falta que el árbitro indique el comienzo de la acción..." ___

_*Se oye un silbatazo*_

-"...¡Y comienza el partido!..."

-"…el balón se mueve para Michaels…"

* * *

><p><em>-"He aquí…"<em> pensó Nigel mientras llegaba al estadio, seguido por los contrabandistas

* * *

><p>-<em>"…<em>_Intentaba avanzar Alan, pero es bajado por Cunningham sin falta, y se viene la contra para los gringos..."_

* * *

><p>La hembra, que se encontraba entre las primeras gradas del estadio, empezaba a despertar por los gritos de los aficionados aledaños a ella...<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>"<em>_...Gunderson avanza con el balón por la banda, amaga y encara hacia el centro, la tira hacia atrás con Cooper..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>Los contrabandistas y Nigel lograron filtrarse hasta el interior del estadio, que no estaba muy protegido que digamos. Enviaron a Nigel a hacer lo que le tocaba a él para que su plan resultase, mientras que un niño moreno que los acompañaba preparaba jaulas para, además de capturar a quienes planeaban, poder sacar un bonus del hecho de estar dentro de un lugar cerrado, de noche y rodeado de aves exóticas.

* * *

><p>-"Mmm?" gimió la hembra suavemente al despertarse y se dió cuenta de que estaba otra vez en un lugar desconocido...<p>

* * *

><p><em><br>-"...Cooper se la da a Chamberlain que retrocede, gira Mark, el balón cae en la banda derecha con Wells..."_

* * *

><p>Nigel voló hasta donde correspondía, se posa sobre la palanca de energía de la instalación, y estaba a punto de hacer fuerza para bajarla y quitar toda electricidad al estadio pero es interrumpido por su acompañante humano en la misión<p>

-"No cortes la energía aún, ya habías hecho un corto circuito, ¿no?"

Nigel asiente con la cabeza

-"Entonces déjalo así, con el tiempo empezará a fallar... a ver, déjame checar para calcularlo" éste se acerca a la pequeña cabina donde estaban las palancas y los cables, revisa que esté hecho para que deje de funcionar en algún momento

-"Sí, no tardará mucho más de 10 minutos en cortarse, venga, vamos a preparar todo para que cuando esté oscuro podamos cumplir con lo que dijo el jefe"

Dicho eso, ambos se retiran de esa pequeña cabina y dejan todo arreglado para que pase lo que pase, mientras que los cables ya empezaban a hacer chispas...

* * *

><p><em>-"¿Dónde estoy?"<em> piensa la hembra desorientada

* * *

><p>-"...Wells<em> avanza, Wells corre, gana espacio pero lo bloquean y tiene que retener el balón..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>"Listo Nigel, ya está todo en orden y dentro de muy poco los cables harán su trabajo"

* * *

><p>-"<em>...Wells se la devuelve a Cooper, Cooper vuelve a jugar con Chamberlain, éste pisa el balón y la cambia de banda hacia Blu, allí baja el balón Gunderson, se endulza y empieza a avanzar Gunderson, amaga Blu, de un lado al otro, que voy para allí que voy para allá, Gunderson escapa de la marca y tira un centro al punto del penal..."<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Dentro de la cabina eléctrica, los cables empezaban a dejar de funcionar y a sacarse chispas

* * *

><p><em>-"...Salta para cabecear Erickssen..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>-"¡¿Pero qué es este lugar?!"<em>

* * *

><p>-"Y se cortará en 3, 2, 1..."<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>"<em>_...Viene el centro, cabecea Erickssen..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>-"¡Ahora!"

* * *

><p><em><em>De repente, todo quedó oscuro...

* * *

><p>Linda estaba caminando dentro de las instalaciones del estadio hacia la salida, ya que por más que ella haya venido a acompañar a Blu a Brasil, él saldría del estadio con todo su equipo en un bus especial.<p>

-"Disculpa, ¿ud. es la señorita Linda?" pregunta un hombre por detrás suyo

-"Ah, sí, soy yo, ¿por qué?"

-"Por casualidad, ¿tiene un Guacamayo Azul de mascota?"

-"Ehm, sí..."

-"¿Y se llama Blu?"

-"Ajam"

-"Perfecto, me presento: mi nombre es Tulio Monteiro, soy ornitólogo en el Centro de Conservación Ambiental de Río de Janeiro" -le da su tarjeta- "estaba buscándola para decirle que su ave debe hacerle un 'aporte' a la ciencia"

-"¿Un aporte?"

-"Bueno, sí, aunque no es un aporte cualquiera, es algo especial, no sé si sabe a lo que me refiero"

-"No, pero antes que nada, ¿porqué él tiene que hacer ese 'aporte'?

-"Verá, Blu es el último Cyanopsitta Spixii macho del que se sabe existencia, y aquí en Río está la última hembra, por lo que queremos que repoblen la especie, no sé si me explico"

-"Ahhh" Linda comprende la 'perversa' intención del científico "¿y cuándo tendrá que hacerlo?"

-"De hecho ya hemos preparado todo con anticipación, únicamente debemos dejar que pase el tiempo, por más que no sean más de 2 horas"

-"¿Cómo es eso de que ya tienen todo preparado?"

-"Dejamos a la hembra en la parte más cercana al campo de las gradas, acompañada por un par de aves entrenadas para que la guíen a 'conocerlo'"

-"¿Eso puede perjudicar a mi Blu?"

-"Para nada, lo que sí necesitamos es que de su semilla para hacer florecer éste proyecto"

-"Aaha, de acuerdo..."

-"¿Gustas ir a cenar, mientras dejamos que ellos hagan su trabajo?"

-"No lo sé, no me siento muy segura de dejar a Blu aquí..."

-"Él es futbolista, está acompañado por 10 jugadores más, por su entrenador, por todos los fanáticos y por la seguridad, además dejo a mi guardia favorito cuidando el vestuario de ellos, Sylvio"

Sylvio, que estaba al lado de la puerta de los vestuarios, ve una mosca pasar y le lanza un lápiz, clavándolo a éste en la pared con la mosca, dejando a Linda algo asustada

-"Y Perla está con él, venga que conozco un lugar ideal" dicho esto, la empuja suavemente y se la lleva al restaurante

* * *

><p>-"Qué buena eres por acompañarme a cenar, siempre vengo sólo... oh, por mi trabajo, por supuesto"<p>

-"Creí que era amante de las aves, hasta que te conocí..."

-"Jeje, sí, ¿tienes alguna ave favorita?"

-"Pues, obvio que sí, amo a los Guacamayos Azules"

-"Te comprendo Linda, son aves muy atractivas"

-"De hecho lo que más me sorprende es su inteligencia, no me impresionan las plumas llamativas"

-"¡Sí! Te entiendo totalmente, mi ave favorita es el Búho Moteado, siempre me han hipnotizado esos enormes, redondos e inteligentes ojos..."

Ambos se quedan mirando durante no más de 10 milésimas de segundo, hasta que aparecen los meseros y con todas sus interesantes maneras de presentar los platos ante el cliente logran darle un buen dolor de cabeza a Linda y hasta empañarle los anteojos

-"Oh, jeje, qué cosa... ¡Ah!" -se asusta e intenta apagar los _corazones de pollo*_

Y como si la situación no pudiese ser más incómoda, le suena el celular a Tulio

-"¿Hola?" contesta éste por el teléfono, y recibe un aviso no muy agradable...

* * *

><p>Inmediatamente, luego de haber sido llamado, Tulio y Linda se van hacia el estadio Joao Havelange, donde se suponía estaban Blu con todos los jugadores<p>

-"¿Qué ha pasado, oficial?" pregunta un agente de la CBF* a uno de los policías que se encontraban en el lugar, que parecía ser el jefe de la patrulla

-"Han cortado todo el sistema eléctrico de la instalación, y mientras se intentaba repararlo han secuestrado a varias aves, la gran mayoría aficionados y tan sólo un futbolista"

-"Ésto es serio, podríamos perder mucho dinero si alguno de esos pájaros muere, más aún si éste es uno de esos deportistas multimillonarios que por arrancarles una pluma vas a la cárcel"

-"Podríamos perder vidas, ¿y usted tan sólo se preocupa en la ganancia?"

-"Esas aves podrían comprarlo a usted, así que cállese la boca y tráigame tanta información como pueda, no se pueden tomar las cosas a la ligera aquí.."

-"¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!" dijo Linda algo alterada al llegar allí

-"Secuestraron a algunas de las aves que estaban dentro del lugar"

-"¡Vamos todos adentro a buscar a los demás!" dijo uno de los policías que estaban allí

* * *

><p>-"Ay Blu, jamás debimos salir de Minnesota" dijo Linda saliendo del lugar entre lágrimas "¡todo esto es mi culpa!"<p>

-"No Linda, no es tu culpa..." dijo Tulio en un 'intento' de consolarla

-"No, no es mi culpa... ¡ES TU CULPA!..."

-"Eh, este, yo..." trataba de defenderse a palabras Tulio

-"Tú y tu parloteo y tu tonto lenguaje de ave" ésto último dicho en forma de burla

-"P-pero, yo solo, yo solo..."

-"¿Sabes qué Doc.? ¡squack squackity squack squack!, ups, lo siento"

-"No entiendo, si Sylvio es el más valiente de los guardias"

Tulio se interrumpe al ver a un policía hablando con Sylvio, que curiosamente estaba vestido de carnaval

-"A ver, repítame los hechos joven, ¿fue atacado por un pajarito blanco?"

-"Sí, y me puso esta cosa en la boca así" dijo, poniéndose un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca y cayéndose dormido, el policía repite la acción y cae de igual manera

-"Estamos perdidos..." dijo Linda con decepción

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de las favelas riojaneirenses, Blu se estaba despertando algo adolorido y sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido previamente<p>

-"Ugh" se despierta y se estira, dándose cuenta que estaba encerrado en una jaula en un lugar bastante oscuro, y que además de eso, no se encontraba solo, aunque eso le fue de poca importancia en ese momento

-"¿Qué pasó?"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Corazones de pollo: plato típico de la zona sur y costera de Brasil<strong>

**He tardado tanto que en éste preciso momento ya se están jugando los octavos de final xD, por suerte la mayoría de los latinos seguimos en carrera :3 suerte a todos!**

**Como dije anteriormente, éste capítulo es de transición, por lo que lo único que hace es conectar a mi historia con la original de la película, y a partir de ahora será la película misma (con algún retoque mío, por supuesto) lo que resta del fic, más los detalles de mi historia propia :P**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el momento mis queridos futboleros (o no, indirecta para Gus), hasta la próxima xD**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días**

**Luego de un largo tiempo de inactividad producto de un par de conflictos personales he vuelto, tuve varios problemillas que me imposibilitaban utilizar ff y facebook (no, no son mis padres :v) aunque finalmente no fue nada por suerte...**

**Ésta historia ya la terminé, e iré subiendo los capítulos restantes uno a uno de a semana por medio**

**No tengo mucho más para contar, así que directamente les dejo mi nuevo capítulo (con drama y misterio... o tal vez no)**

**Capítulo 12: Reencuentro**

* * *

><p>Blu al despertar lo primero que hizo fue revisar su condición física con la muy poca luz que había en aquel misterioso lugar. Al notar que aparentemente todo estaba en orden, pasó a ver su alrededor, lo cual lo dejó bastante curioso: estaba en un sitio oscuro, no con oscuridad total pero sí con luminiscencia mínima, se podía dar cuenta de que estaba encerrado con barrotes horizontales y verticales, lo que lo recubría; obviamente era una jaula, pero no estaba suelto ni tampoco sólo en aquella jaula. Alzó su vista y se acercó a la otra punta de una cadena que tenía sujeta a su pata izquierda, y lo que vio atado al otro lado lo dejó boquiabierto.<strong><br>**

Atado a él estaba una Guacamaya Azul hembra de plumas color celeste claro, una ordenada cantidad de plumas haciendo de cresta que colgase detrás de su cabeza y un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Sin lugar a duda era una belleza, tal y como le había dicho Kyle que eran las hembras allá. Blu la observó de punta a punta esforzando sus ojos por la poca presencia de luz, inclusive así él la veía como un ángel caído del cielo. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vuelve a la realidad y recuerda algunas cosillas

-"_¡Oh no! ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy? ¿dónde están mis compañeros? ¿y mi uniforme?..."_ una y mil preguntas le revolvían la cabeza a Blu ahora que se daba cuenta de que no estaba en la mejor situación de su vida, o al menos eso creía él. Calmándose y haciendo lo mejor que podía para tratar de volver en sí mismo, pensó, pensó y pensó, trató de usar la lógica, intentar armar una posible escena en la cual pudiese ir desde el centro de un campo de fútbol en pleno partido hasta un lugar desconocido y no del todo cómodo.

Luego de estar desesperándose por unos 30 minutos, decidió esperar y ver qué sucedería después de ésto. Así estuvo por unos 10 minutos, dando vueltas por la jaula pensando en cosas triviales, pero le volvió a agarrar curiosidad sobre su eventual compañera de 'habitación' y alcanzó a ver en su pata, la misma en donde tenía la cadena, una etiqueta que tenía impreso el código 'PCS-F Perla'. Eso a Blu le llamó bastante la atención, y en su mente de mascota empezó a hacerle alusión a los robots o aparatos de científicos en el universo de la ciencia ficción, como en esas películas donde los científicos locos enumeran a sus inventos, proyectos y/o modelos con 'nombres' así. Lo leyó, trató de interpretarlo, pero no logró descifrar nada más que 'Perla', por lo que creyó que sería el nombre más óptimo para cuando se debiesen comunicar. Pero lo que Blu no sabía era que su encuentro con ésta hembra ya estaba planeado, quizá no en esa situación, pero sí estaba pactado un encuentro y un 'cruce' entre ambos planificado con leve anticipación.

Luego de su intento de reconocimiento a su compañera de jaula, se sentó en una esquina a descansar y observar a su alrededor, donde pudo darse a entender que no estaba solo ni mucho menos, mínimamente había otras 50 aves allí enjauladas, y ninguna denotaba demasiada alegría. Algunas de éstas aves lo mira a Blu de reojo, aunque no con mucha esperanza, ya que todos allí menos el mismo Blu sabían que no era un sueño hecho realidad el estar ahí, sino más puede compararse a una pesadilla. En un momento y por sobre el silencio rotundo y medianamente tenebroso que rondaba en el ambiente, desde detrás suyo, a una tolerable distancia, oye una voz que le resulta conocida, o hasta un poco más que eso...

-"¿Blu?" dice ésta...

Blu al oírla se queda paralizado. Esa voz le trae tanto recuerdos buenos, como recuerdos malos, momentos maravillosos de su vida y también los más sufridos; esa voz no era la de un ave cualquiera, y la característica diferencial de ésta voz por sobre cualquier otra es que era femenina.

-"Blu, ¿en verdad eres tú?" Con una voz suave y delicada, sin olvidar de muy femenina, le perfora y taladra los oídos a Blu, por más que por lo baja que la emitía casi ni se escuchaba.

Blu, shockeado y con el corazón latiendo a más no poder, lentamente se levanta y trata de posicionarse a encarar a aquella ave que le llamaba, y por cada movimiento, por cada músculo que se accionaba, Blu empezaba a sentir como a su cuerpo se le helaba la sangre, como sus plumas se erizaban, las patas le temblaban, las alas se le apegaban al cuerpo, miles de sentimientos, recuerdos, imágenes perturbadoras y anhelos de vida pasaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Blu, con los nervios de punta y casi a punto de desmayarse de la presión, gira sobre si mismo y ve a no mucho más de 2 metros, en una jaula aledaña, a una ave algo especial para él.

-"¡Blu! No puedo creerlo, ¡sí eres tú!" dice ésta con emoción notoria al tenerlo frente a frente, aunque su voz era tan fina que técnicamente se podía confundir con la brisa del viento.

Blu abre los ojos como platos al ver a una vieja conocida para él. Era una guacamaya albina con plumaje color gris claro a blanco, reluciente, y sus plumas tan parejas como si las hubiesen acomodado una por una con precisión de relojero, largos plumones detrás de la cabeza haciendo un peinado muy bonito y parecido al de Perla, sólo que un poco más largo y más espeso (tipo Bia), torso y abdomen contorneados perfectamente con un torso resaltado, cintura ancha, patas finas pero a la vez fuertes y musculosas, cola larga y espléndida con cierta curva hacia arriba en el final, lo que mostraba bastante, y un pico redondeado color negro que brillaba como el diamante mismo. Si se hiciese una comparación de belleza entre ésta ave y Perla, la nueva ganaría por goleada. Ésta se veía sorprendida y a la vez muy emocionada por encontrarse con alguien especial para ella, y ni que hablar de Blu.

Blu también se empezó a emocionar, hasta que un recuerdo no muy bonito le flanquea la mente. Allí deja de lado todas las anteriores sensaciones y se torna serio, lo empieza a invadir un cierto remordimiento hacia ésta ave, acompañado de un sentimiento de furia y de dolor, un dolor que de a poco le empezaba a penetrar en los nervios. La chica inmediatamente se da cuenta de ésto, y sabe que no es por casualidad, sino que por errores que ella había cometido en el pasado y que no se borraban tan fácil.

-"Blu, ¿aún conmemoras eso?" dice ésta, y por más que su voz fuese realmente suave, ésta vez se podía notar tristeza, nostalgia y arrepentimiento en ella. Se empieza a preocupar porque, en su eventual reencuentro, podría de nuevo haber cierto conflicto que ambos, o al menos ella, deseaba olvidar.

Blu piensa y vuelve a sentarse de espaldas a la muchacha, ya sin esa 'sed de sangre' de antes, y ahora levemente pensativo y deprimido. Ella empieza a pensar de nuevo en las acciones que la conllevaron a recibir ese tipo de rechazos de gente como Blu. Ésta pierde ánimos, al parecer no le quedaban demasiadas esperanzas de un saludo muy cálido que digamos, ni de siquiera mantener una conversación tranquila.

_**Un rato antes, en alguna favela riojaneirense...**_

Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, piel morena, sandalias veraniegas y una camiseta de la selección brasileña caminaba tranquilamente por la favela que parecía deshabitada a altas horas de la noche. Éste muchacho cargaba en sus brazos un objeto de forma cúbica que parecía dar apariencia a una caja cubierta por una tela blanca. Al llegar a una de las esquinas de la favela, toca una puerta de una de las tantas casas, a lo que le abren la puerta. Desde adentro se escucha una voz grave y ronca aunque suave que le dice...

-"Pasa, niño".

Dos hombres, uno robusto y pálido, el otro flaco y moreno, le abren la puerta. Una vez dentro camina unos pasos y encara a un escritorio, del cual un sujeto que estaba con el asiento dado vuelta, se gira sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente con el muchacho. Éste sujeto tenía cabello con rastas, gafas oscuras y una camisa floreada. El chico le deja el objeto sobre su escritorio y se cruza de brazos a esperas de una opinión de parte del otro hombre. El sujeto mira casi de reojo nada más

-"Vaya, miren ésto. Buen trabajo, Fernando" dice, y Fernando le mira orgulloso

-"Lo ven muchachos, ¿recuerdan lo que les había dicho de éste niño?" se levanta de su asiento con cara de satisfacción

-"¿Que ibas a pagarle la mitad de lo que le prometiste?" le pregunta un colega suyo

-"No, tonto" le responde dándole una cachetada "Me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad, un chico muy listo, muy astuto. Aquí tienes tu recompensa" le da dos billetes de 20 reales, cosa que era menos de lo que supuestamente habían acordado

-"Oye, sólo es la mitad de lo que me prometiste" afirma Fernando

-"Ay, cierra la boca" le dice con cierto desprecio en sujeto y le saca la tela que cubría a la caja, que en realidad era una jaula con dos aves azules dentro

-"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!" exaltado el hombre "¿Que no te dije que necesitaba las aves vivas? Dime muchacho, ¿acaso crees que esto está vivo?" le dice a Fernando con Perla en una de sus manos

-"Están vivos, pero Nigel usó demasiado cloroformo para adormecerlos" le responde tratando de justificarse

-"Ah, bien" ya calmo por saber que no era nada importante "Ve a dejarlos en cuarto de atrás"

Fernando toma de nuevo a la jaula y con la cintura empuja una puerta, entrando a un cuarto bastante oscuro, pero con muchas otras jaulas con diferentes tipos y especies de aves, desde guacamayos, canarios, tucanes, loros y hasta garzas. Camina con cierto nerviosismo de estar siendo observado por todas las aves que allí estaban, y llega hasta el fondo de esa especie de bodega y cuelga la jaula en un gancho con cadena que caía desde el techo

-"Lo siento chicos, no es personal" dice éste viendo con culpa a los dos azules y se retira del cuarto.

-"Y… ¿qué harán con ellos?" pregunta Fernando a los 3 hombres que estaban allí

-"No te preocupes, nosotros les buscaremos un hogar. Vete a casa con tu mamá" le dice el de rastas, que parecía ser el líder.

-"Pero yo no tengo mamá" les responde

-"¿Padre? ¿tío? ¿perro aunque sea?" le preguntan colectivamente, a lo que Fernando niega con la cabeza

-"Awww, ¿podemos adoptarlo?" le pide el robusto al supuesto líder

Éste le mira con buenos ojos por un momento, pero…

-"No" y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Justo antes de retirarse, Fernando se queda y escucha la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo los sujetos de allí

-"Marcel, ¿qué haremos realmente con los pájaros?" pregunta el hombre

-"¡Qué importan los pájaros! Lo que a mí me importa es el dinero que nos darán por ellos, que los rosticen si quieren" los tres se ríen…

Fernando, algo asustado pero despreocupado, escala por las casillas de las favelas hasta un pequeño techo incompleto y se sienta en el borde intentando acomodarse con un cajón para apoyar la espalda, pero siente que algo le molesta, busca qué es lo que le hace picar y se encuentra con una pluma azul. La culpa empezaba a consumírselo desde adentro.

* * *

><p>Quizá en el momento menos deseado, en que ni Blu ni la hembra deseaban mucho tirarse la mirada, o no al menos Blu. Perla, mientras tanto, empieza a dar señales de vida y algún que otro pataleo, lo que significaba que se estaba despertando. Obviamente, llamando la atención de Blu. Apenas se da cuenta, la hembra de la otra jaula empieza a sentir celos de que Blu mire con tanta atención a otro ser vivo que no sea ella misma (sí, así de celosa) y empieza a sentir la necesidad de llamar la atención, aunque por vergüenza y también por respeto no hace nada más que mirar cómo otra hembra captaba la atención de su aparentemente conocido macho.<p>

_-"Creo, creo que ésta ya lo tiene a sus pies sin siquiera conocerlo, hará falta mano de obra para quitárselo"_ pensaba la muchacha desde la jaula vecina, observando con minuciosidad a Blu y a la otra ave despertarse con bastante lentitud.

Blu, por su parte, trataba de olvidarse de la otra hembra momentáneamente prestándole atención a Perla, que parecía despertarse de un sueño incómodo, se movía de lado a lado, apretaba las garras y daba algún que otro balbuceo pequeño. Casi de repente, abre los ojos completamente por un segundo, los entrecierra y se intenta levantar del suelo de la jaula, lo que a duras penas logra. Blu estaba mudo, atento ante cualquier reacción de su compañera de jaula y procurando distancia, o tanta como le deje su cadena. Perla logra pararse erguida, se estira y mira a su alrededor, descubriendo, al igual que Blu, un lugar no muy paradisíaco.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ésta ha sido mi vuelta al mundo FF<strong>

**Como podrán admirar en mi perfil, tengo otras 3 historias proyectadas más esta, y ya he estado adelantando algo de trabajo en eso. No diré mis razones de haberme ido temporalmente porque prefiero guardármelas, lo que tomo de importante es que volví y voy a tratar de ser un poco más activo**

**¿Acaso tienen dudas sobre quién es esa hembra? Pues tendrán que esperar a que publique otra de mis historias, porque allí mostraré quién es :V aunque creo que es medio predecible qué tiene que ver con Blu... ¿verdad?**

**Eso fue todo queridos lectores, nos vemos y hasta la próxima**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buen día, aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo**

**Ésta historia ya la tengo terminada, por lo que iré subiendo los capítulos que restan con mediana frecuencia y luego ya empiezo con la secuela y con mis otros proyectos, más o menos entre fines del 2014 y comienzos del 2015**

**Capítulo 13: Encadenados**

* * *

><p>Justo en el momento en que Perla se termina de despertar, se oye a la puerta del lugar abrirse brevemente, por lo que era seguro que no sería un humano lo que saldría de allí. Bajo la atención de todos los presentes, aparece un ave blanca y de una apariencia no muy resplandeciente, precisamente era Nigel, que utiliza un hueso de gallina para golpear los barrotes de las jaulas de algunas aves de menor tamaño, asustándolas fácilmente. En un momento se detiene, palpa sus labios y mira hacia una jaula que tenía al lado suyo (una de las tantas) e inmediatamente todas las aves se alejan de ese lado de la jaula, a excepción de uno.<p>

-"Creo que algo se me ha atorado en el pico, ¿me ayudarías?" le dice Nigel

Ésta estira su pata con miedo, iba a meter uno de sus dedos en la boca de Nigel hasta que este cierra el pico rápida y violentamente, por lo que casi le arranca la pata al ave

-"Jajajajaja" se ríe como un desalmado y vuela acrobáticamente hasta agarrarse con fuerza de la jaula donde estaban Blu y Perla, haciendo que estos dos se choquen por el movimiento y Perla caiga sobre Blu en una posición que podría llegar a malinterpretarse.

-"Parece que se me ha atorado algo en el pico, ¿te importaría?" le dice a un grupo de aves en una de las jaulas, éstas al verlo se van corriendo a la otra esquina de la jaula a excepción de una, que tiene que resignarse a hacer lo que le pedía Nigel.

Estira una de sus patas con temor hacia la sobra del almuerzo de Nigel, pero éste cierra el pico repentinamente y con violencia, lo que hace que el avecilla salte del susto de casi perder la pata

-"Jajajajaja" reía maniáticamente Nigel por haber asustado al ave. Sale volando impulsado y aterriza aparatosamente sujetándose de la jaula colgante donde estaban Blu y Perla. El movimiento hace que Perla caiga arriba de Blu y queden en una posición que podría malinterpretarse.

-"Ahh... sé que no soy un pájaro bonito, pero solía ser bastante atractivo, una estrella..." gira la cabeza y deja ver un póster de un anuncio televisivo con la leyenda 'Fly Hard'. Blu y Perla le miran confundidos.

-"Luz, cámara, acción" dice y canta Pretty Bird de Jemaine Clement

_Yo era guapo y ambicioso, todo yo avelicioso  
>Ya soy vil, un villano, aleroso y malicioso<br>Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil  
>Era un galán todo para mi,<br>De pronto un perico vino a ocupar mi puesto  
>Por eso soy malvado y tan deshonesto<em>

_(El era un superstar)_  
><em>Joven y fresco<em>  
><em>(Gallardo)<em>  
><em>Un ídolo gigantesco<em>  
><em>(Un ave suspicaz)<em>  
><em>¿Quién dijo eso de mí?<em>  
><em>(Un ave muy feroz)<em>  
><em>Yo no rostizo eso si<em>

_Soy un ave fatal y brutal_  
><em>Un criminal<em>  
><em>Te crees más malo que yo, nunca oí de ti<em>  
><em>Soy grosero, pordiosero, un carcelero<em>  
><em>Defeco en gente y 'culpo a mis compañeros…<em>

_(Tan odioso es)_  
><em>Invencible<em>  
><em>(Horrendo)<em>  
><em>Irascible<em>  
><em>Soy intocable, insaciable,<em>  
><em>como un lugar sin ley soy insufrible<em>

_Mis aves del Brasil_  
><em>(Ooohhhh)<em>  
><em>Millones van a oír<em>  
><em>(Oooohhh)<em>  
><em>Les diré que es lo que voy hacer<em>  
><em>Haré que sean...<em>

-"Cierren el pico, ¡silencio!" le grita a las demás aves

-"Es mi show" dice mañoso, y se acerca a quedarse frente a frente con los guacamayos

-"Yo los voy a hacer su..." -Toma del cuello a Perla- "...frir..." y la suela con violencia

-"Que se los coma el coco, jajajajaja" se va riendo 'diabólicamente' de la sala

-"Eso no está bien, nada bien" dice Blu con cierto pecho inflado

-"Oye, ¿estás bien?" le pregunta a Perla que recién se levantaba después de haber sido ahorcada potencialmente_ (en mi fic éste es el primer contacto de habla entre ambos, sé que en la película la cosa pasa distinta, pero ya había advertido los detalles que agregaría para no hacer una copia exacta :P)_

-"No... ¡definitivamente no!" dice alterada y se lanza contra una de las paredes de la jaula para intentar abrirla, obviamente, en vano.

-"Hey hey hey, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?" le preguntaba Blu tratando de mantenerse de pie por los giros de la jaula

-"Saliendo de aquí, ¿vas a ayudarme o qué?"

-"Es que todos los manuales de supervivencia sugieren esperar a que venga la ayuda"

-"Nadie vendrá, estamos solos y si no hacemos nada nos asesinarán..."

* * *

><p>Desde el salón principal de la casa se escucha el sonido de la jaula chocando contra la pared, lo que llama la atención de Nigel, por lo que apaga el televisor en el que estaban los dos hombres viendo un partido y se lleva el control remoto hasta la bodega de aves, todo eso para avisarles de que algo no andaba en orden.<p>

* * *

><p>-"Espera, espera, ¿por qué mejor no abres la puerta y ya?" dijo Blu y abrió la puertilla de la jaula moviendo el perno<p>

-"No puede ser en serio..." dijo Perla algo fatigada por haberse dado contra los barrotes por nada

-"Es un perno deslizable, sólo tienes que..." decía Blu pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte jalón de Perla, puesto que una cadena metálica les unía

Perla inmediatamente salió volando por un pequeño agujero entre gruesos barrotes de una ventana, pero se traba porque Blu se sujetó con su pico a la puerta de la jaula

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" le pregunta apresurada Perla

-"N-No puedo..." Blu se enmudece al ver a Nigel volar a toda velocidad hacia él

-"¿No puedes qué?"

En ese momento, Blu se suelta de su agarre a la jaula haciendo que ésta le de un golpe seco en la cara a Nigel, y a la vez haciéndolo caer con Perla atada a él

-"No puedo volaaaaaar..."

* * *

><p>La hembra blanca, que desde su jaula vio toda la escena, simplemente se limitó a sollozar en silencio, ya que aquel lugar ni ganas de llorar le daban.<p>

-"_Ya me las ingeniaré... me las ingeniaré para salir de aquí, para eliminar la competencia... y para volver a tener lo que me corresponde por derecho__"_ pensaba para sus adentros...

* * *

><p>Luego de engancharse, enredarse, dar vueltas, golpearse incontables veces y darse contra una pared para finalmente caer sobre una caja con poliestireno, no les queda otra que escapar a pie, aunque en un principio no les va tan bien<p>

-"Escúchame, podré no saber volar, pero caminar sí, paso a paso, pata de adentro, pata de afuera, pata de adentro, pata de afuera..." explicaba Blu para poder huir de una manera en la que ambos puedan movilizarse.

-"Ay genial, atada al único pájaro que no vuela" dice Perla con tono molesto mientras corrían por las calles de las favelas esquivando de todo

-"De hecho, hay como 40 especies de aves no voladoras..."

-"¡Abajo pato!"

-"Pero los patos sí vuelan"

-"Eso no, ¡eso!" pasaron con suerte por debajo de una caja de madera que pudo haberlos aplastado, o al menos casi le saca la cabeza a Blu

Justo antes de ser atrapados por Nigel que venía a vuelo, cayeron por un límite en el tejado, rodaron con un bote de basura por dentro de un pequeño apartamento y salieron técnicamente eyectados y caen deslizándose con una lámina de metal por los techos de las favelas, aún siendo perseguidos por Nigel. En el momento cuando más se necesitaba de la mente maestra de Blu apareció, viendo una caja de almacenamiento de energía eléctrica en el tejado de una de las tantas casillas que allí estaban, además de que la favela ya desembocaba en la selva, entonces se le ocurrió una idea...

-"¡Perla, sujétate!"

-"¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Perla?"

-"Luego te digo, sólo sujétate"

Blu, tomando con sus alas a los costados de la lámina metálica, hizo un movimiento preciso y rápido esquivando con lo justo a la caja de almacenamiento, cosa que Nigel no pudo hacer y se electrocutó con la carga de aquella caja, mientras que Blu y Perla siguieron hasta poder entrar en la parte selvática.

* * *

><p>Nigel se estaba despertando en algún lugar que a su vista no parecía muy cómodo, le dolía hasta el alma (es una forma de decir que se hizo m*erda), y si antes no era del todo bello, ahora menos.<p>

-"Hmmm..." trata de estirarse, saliendo de un pequeño montón de pedazos de madera y restos metálicos

-"¡Salgan de aquí, apestosas aves!" dijo saltando desde ese montón y espantando a los pares de gallinas que había allí.

Luego de esa pequeña e incómoda experiencia, sale volando en dirección de nuevo a la favela, recibiendo shocks eléctricos cada tanto por la energía eléctrica que recibió

* * *

><p>Blu y Perla estaban caminando por el suelo de la selva, y como era de esperarse, Perla a la delantera mirando a todos lados en busca de un refugio para la noche. Y, como también era de esperarse, Blu no le colaboraba demasiado que digamos.<p>

-"Uh uh, ¿qué fue eso? Le pregunta Blu al darse la pata contra algo.

-"Una hoja" responde Perla antipática

-"Ah, ¿y eso?"

-"Solo es una roca"

-"Si, claro... aaaaah, tengo una araña en la espalda"

-"¿Te quieres tranquilizar? Solo es una hoja, voltéate"

Blu obedece, se voltea, y resulta que realmente tenía una gigantesca tarántula caminando por su espalda. Perla piensa un segundo, y la manda a volar golpeándola con un ala.

-"¿Ves? Solo era una hoja, te lo dije" le dice con seguridad, y con algo de culpa

-"Ahora hay que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche"

-"¿Seguro? ¡¿seguro?!, estamos en una selva, ¿has oído lo que afueran dice que es una selva? Pues no creo que lo digan como algo lindo"

-"Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero aquí es donde vive nuestra especie"

-"Oye, oye, no me hables de naturaleza, yo miro el canal de Animal Planet, conozco toda la cadena alimenticia"

Y como si fuera por obra del karma, al lado suyo aparece una luciérnaga en todo su esplendor, que es devorada por una rana, y ésta a su vez por una serpiente

-"¿Lo ves, lo ves? Aquí afuera soy un bocadillo, un simple pastel con plumas"

-"Por eso nos quedamos en los árboles y no en el suelo, después de ti" esto último señalando con el ala a la cima de un árbol

-"Ah no, no, no lo creo, no, preferiría estar en algo hecho por el hombre... ¿y qué tal allá?" indicando a una atalaya abandonada, dios sabrá cómo llegó eso hasta el corazón de una selva

De camino, y justo para buscar manera de subir...

-"No puedo creer que tenga que arrastrar tu trasero hasta allá arriba"

-"¿Qué dices? Mira ésto"

Con seguridad y agilidad Blu va escalando la estructura de la atalaya, caña a caña y atadura a atadura. Todo esto cargando el cuerpo de otra ave encadenada a su pata.

-"¿Quién está arrastrando el trasero de quién?" le dice Blu de la misma forma burlona en la que se lo dijo Perla

-"Ja ja, qué chistoso"

Y Blu sin cansarse sigue escalando hábilmente lo que resta hasta la parte alta y techada de la atalaya

-"¿Lo ves? Quién necesita volar..."

-"Las aves necesitan volar, volar es ahh, es libertad y no tener que depender de nadie más. ¿No te gustaría?"

-"No lo sé, me sentiría algo solo"

-"Hay que ir a dormir"

Perla se acomoda en una esquina de aquella parte de la atalaya

-"Yo me quedaré despierto un rato más, todavía tengo el horario de Minnesota"

-"Descansa" le dice Perla y se duerme (como le hará para dormirse instantáneamente, ¿no?)

-"Descansa Perla" dice y mira hacia el hermoso paisaje nocturno de Rio de Janeiro con aire de melancolía "Descansa Linda" dice esto último pensando en su compañera humana.

* * *

><p>Linda y Tulio caminaban por las calles de Río con carteles de busca de Blu. Persona a persona, nadie sabía el paradero de el futbolista y las esperanzas se acababan. La especie, por ahora, estaba llegando a su extinción.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Como habrán notado, se ve el fondo original de la película, aunque no pueden faltar mis retoques :V<strong>

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, hasta luego**

**Saludos desde** **Argentina**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Holis :v**

**Puff, ha costado, pero al fin llegué, tanto tiempo sin actualizar**

**Por si no entienden bien los diálogos o no se les hacen del todo familiares, debo aclarar (me olvidé de decirlo antes) que uso los diálogos de la película en español neutro, ya que el 'latino' no entiendo mucho lo que dicen y tampoco queda muy bien tantos modismos, por lo que usaré esta que es más o menos entendible para todo el público :P(ni sé de cuál público hablo ._.), es por si no reconocían los diálogos originales e.e**

**Capítulo 14: Rafael**

* * *

><p>A la mañana del día siguiente, Fernando se dispuso a remendar su error fuese de la manera que fuese. Como si el destino estuviese de su lado, por la zona costera encontró cientos de carteles de desaparecido con la foto de uno de los guacamayos azules que él entregó, el cual era Blu con su dueña Linda. Recorrió la zona (no más d cuadras) donde estaban distribuidos los carteles, y en la escalera de entrada de alguna institución encontró a la persona de la foto, durmiendo junto a un hombre. Éstos dormían como troncos en plena mañana, por más que no estén del todo cómodos, o al menos eso parecía, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaban con varios carteles aún encima. Fernando le llamó a la mujer para verificar que fuese ella la persona que buscaba al ave, y también para echarle una mano<p>

-"Oiga, señora turista" le toca el hombro, haciendo que se desacomode y despierte de forma brusca

-"Ah, ¿Blu?" pregunta algo desconcertada. Tulio al verla se sorprendió, al igual que Fernando, porque tenía la mitad de la cara quemada por el sol, y la otra mitad pálida como de costumbre (si, la diferencia era muuuuuuy notable).

-"Oh, guau" -exclama algo desentendido, pero se reafirma con el tema de los azules- "Sé donde están las aves"

-"¿Encontraste a Blu? ¿seguro?" pregunta saltando de su lugar y casi cayéndose encima de Fernando.

Fernando saca la pluma azul que le había quedado atascada en la espalda la noche anterior, como para no dejar dudas.

-"¡Es de él!"

-"Déjame ver"

Tulio toma la pluma, la examina con la vista y le hace algunos 'chequeos' con sus otros sentidos, de manera de comprobar científicamente que era de Blu (todo esto para no decir que se puso a chupar la pluma, vaya uno a saber que tan piojosa era ésta).

-"Hmmm, tienes razón"

-"Ahora, ¿dónde está?" le pregunta Linda al muchacho con más tranquilidad

-"Rápido, venga, la llevaré con él" y con cierta inocencia la intenta llevar jalándole del brazo, lo que es interrumpido por Tulio

-"No no no, Linda espera, no lo conocemos, no podemos confiar en él"

-"Tengo que confiar en el niño, no me queda otra opción"

* * *

><p>En la favela donde 'secuestraron' a Blu y Perla, Marcel acababa de llegar luego de pasar toda la noche afuera de su casa. Sus dos colegas, que para él no aparentaban ser demasiado útiles, le dejaron una jaula con dos gallinas teñidas de azul encadenadas, afirmando que eran los guacamayos. Mira a las aves y a sus compañeros, con cierta cara de estar diciendo '¿me están tomando por tarado?'.<p>

-"¿Ustedes creen que soy idiota?" le pregunta éste a sus ayudantes

-"Ahm..." murmuran entre ámbos

-"Eran dos aves... encadenadas y en una jaula... ¡¿CÓMO SE LES ESCAPARON?!"

-"Nos engañaron jefe, pero descuide, las recuperaremos, yo ya tengo un plan" dice uno de ellos, haciéndose el inteligente

-"¡Ay genial! ¿qué es lo que harán? ¿recorrer la ciudad gritando 'ven avecita, ven avecita'?" con tono burlón y claramente no muy de humor

-"Pues todo suena muy tonto cuando lo dice así"

Marcel le enchufa una jaula angosta en la cabeza por decir eso

-"Bien, hay que llevar las aves al aeropuerto esta noche"

-"Pero es el carnaval, las calles estarán cerradas por el desfile"

-"Por eso quería salir ésta mañana" -lo toma de la jaula que tenía atorada en la cabeza y lo tira para atrás- "Nigel" dice llamando a su mascota

-"Ésta ave es 10 veces más lista que ustedes dos juntos"

-"¿Ah sí?, pues, si es tan inteligente, ¿porqué no la pone a cargo?"

-"Por supuesto, la voy a poner a cargo" Marcel pasa caminando y abre la puerta, mientras que Nigel los mira orgulloso

-"No opines, cállate" le murmura el otro al 'enjaulado'

Marcel abre la puerta y deja salir a Nigel en su misión

-"Búscalos Nigel"

Éste se lanza impulsado por empujarse de la jaula del sujeto y se va volando

-"Hmmm, si no nos dejan atravesar el desfile, tendremos que estar en el desfile"

* * *

><p>En el corazón de la selva, Blu y Perla estaban jalando de una liana que salía de un arbusto, ellos sabrán para qué.<p>

-"¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?" le pregunta Perla

-"Por supuesto, mira mis cálculos" le señala Blu unas cuentas y proyecciones hechas en el suelo

-"Ah, sí eso es reconfortante, gracias" responde Perla sin entender demasiado (o prácticamente nada) de aquellos cálculos

-"Solo hay que romper la cadena"

-"Sí, y luego a buscar a Linda"

-"No, tú irás a buscar a Linda, cuando rompa ésta cadena volveré a ser libre en la selva, ¿vale?"

-"Vale"

Blu toca la tensa con su ala, lo que activa el mecanismo que él había preparado con anticipación, sólo que por accidente se engancha el nudo con la punta de su pico, arrastrándolo por todo lugar donde pasaba esa liana, y con él a Perla.

-"Bien hecho, cerebrito"

Blu, luego de levantarse adolorido del suelo, empieza a sentir que no están solos...

-"Siento que alguien nos vigila"

De unos arbustos salen dos pichones de tucán toco, que se les acercan a Blu y Perla con intenciones no muy maléficas que digamos, o no por ahora.

-"Cuidado Blu, pueden matarte de la ternura"

-"Ven aquí" toma a uno de los pichones con sus alas, grave error

El tucán que estaba con Blu le empieza a arrancar plumas, al verlo lo mismo hace el que estaba siendo sostenido por Perla, sumando a que llegan más pichones para meterse en la fiesta. Todo eso hasta que Blu y Perla ceden y caen ambos al piso.

-"¡Ataquen!" grita uno de los tantos pichones que ahora había

-"¡Nooo!" exclaman Blu y Perla, recibiendo una paliza sin razón aparente por parte de una cría de polluelos

-"¿Qué está pasando allí abajo?" -se oye desde arriba- "Fuera, fuera, largo de aquí"

Aparece su padre, un tucán toco adulto, intentando retarlos, o por lo menos que se les quiten de encima a los guacamayos

-"Hay no niños, ya se los dije mil veces, escúchenme... ¡Au! Mi ojo" los pichones se le tiran encima al pobre tucán

-"Qué ternuritas" dice Perla levantándose del suelo

-"Los niños son 17 y uno en camino. ¡Hey! No es una maraca, dejen de agitarlo" -llamándoles la atención a dos de sus crías que estaban agitando a un huevo en la puerta de su nido- "Me van a dejar sin plumas... papá necesita vacaciones. ¿Y? ¿van al carnaval, tortolitos?" hace una pregunta que deja claramente no muy cómodos tanto a Blu como a Perla, más a Blu por su recuerdo de esa ave en la favela

-"Am, ¿tórtolos?"

-"Pues, ella es sólo una conocida"

-"Ni siquiera eso, tan solo estamos encadenados"

-"Sí, es que... ¡auch!" una de las tantas crías le arranca un mechón de plumas a Blu "¿Qué tienen estos por las plumas?"

-"No tenemos idea, le haremos pruebas"

-"Entonces, ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos a quitarnos ésta cosa?" Perla toma con su pata atada a la cadena, mostrándosela al tucán que de impresión ya parecía de fiar

-"Tienen suerte, ahora conocen a Rafael, y Rafael conoce a todo el mundo... ¡AUCH! Otra vez el ojo, voy a llamar a su madre"

-"¡NO!" todos los pichones salen volando del pavor, con sólo nombrarla ya se asustaban

-"Esa nunca falla, los niños le tienen temo... ¡AAH!" saltó del susto al ver venir por detrás a su esposa y madre de sus hijos

-"¿Llamarme para qué?"

-"Eva mi amor, llevaré a esta joven pareja a ver a Luis"

-"¿A Luis? ¡Jum! Ni creas que puedes engañarme, tú y tu amigo sólo quieren irse al carnaval"

-"Ahhh, el carnaval, esa época mágica cuando conocí al ave más hermosa del mundo" -le besa el ala- "Aún recuerdo la canción que sonaba cuando te vi por primera vez, amor" le canta unas líneas de Girl from Ipanema de Bebel Gilberto

-"Vamos mi amor, canta" alienta Rafael a Eva a cantar, algo no muy oportuno

Luego de que ésta cante, se suena tan desafinado y fuerte que hasta varias aves salen volando espantadas por el horrible ruido para ellas, lo que era música de calidad para Rafael, o al menos eso decía él

-"Ni los ruiseñores cantan como tú"

-"Creo que el amor también es sordo" bromea Perla, suerte para ella que Eva no la escuchó

-"Ven aquí" la tira algo para atrás así los demás no ven, y la besa, haciendo que sus hijos si presentes se asqueen

-"De acuerdo, llévalos con Luis, pero vuelve pronto"

-"Eres un bombón, te extrañaré mi dulce mango..."

-"También yo, mi maracuya precioso... ¡oigan! Marco, David, suelten a su hermano ahora"

-"No puedo creer que me haya dejado ir"

-"Oye, ¿y qué tan lejos vive ese Luis?"

-"No mucho, a 30 minutos a vuelo de tucán"

-"Ahm, ¿y cuánto a paso de guacamayo?"

Rafael le queda mirando confundido

-"Don bobo no sabe volar"

-"Pero si es un ave"

-"No todas las aves vuelan, las avestruces..."

-"No eres una avestruz"

-"Pues en teoría no, pero..."

-"Escuchen amigos, quiero ayudarlos pero caminar hasta allá es imposible"

Los tres voltean a ver y ven a Eva peleando con los pichones para ponerlos en orden

-"¿Saben? Podríamos intentarlo, vamonos ya" -Blu gira la cabeza para ver, pero Rafael se lo impide- "No voltees, huelen el miedo"

Y desde allí se van camino a su encuentro con quien podría cortar lo que los unía, aunque, como todos sabemos, esa unión no podría romperse con nada.

* * *

><p>En el centro turístico de la ciudad hay una atracción (más bien dicho, una molestia) particular para los visitantes, además de todo paisaje e infraestructura, y son los monos tití. Éstos, además de ser conocidos por hacer diferentes cosas para que les regalen algo, como por ejemplo comida, también se los conoce por robarle objetos de valor de no mucho tamaño, como relojes, celulares, joyas pequeñas, entre otras cosas. En una parte de la selva aledaña a la ciudad, había un grupo de éstos monos haciendo una especie de fiesta, luego de su 'cosecha' diaria de cosas humanas. Como en toda gran comunidad, había un líder allí, y se diferenciaba por su tono de pelaje más claro que el del resto de los monos. Obviamente, este se quedaba con lo mejor de todo. Todo era puro baile y fiesta hasta que Nigel irrumpe en el centro, quedando frente a frente con el líder.<p>

-"Hola muchachos, parece que tuvieron un día ocupado"

-"Ah, ¿porqué? ¿esto?, sólo son cosas que nos encontramos, ¿verdad monos?"

-"No me interesan sus tonterías, sus joyas brillantes me aburren" -subiendo de tono la voz y dejando en claro que tenía otros objetivos- "Hay dos guacamayos azules sueltos, y necesito sus múltiples ojos para así poder encontrarlos"

-"¿Ah sí? ¿y qué nos toca a nosotros?"

-"Es una buena pregunta" -lo toma de la cola y se eleva hasta el cielo, dejándose caer junto al mono- "Vamos a negociar"

-"Entiendo tu posición, pero qué podría hacer por ti a cambio, hmmm"

-"Salvarme, ¡salvarme!"

-"Buena sugerencia, pero ¿será suficiente?, no quiero sacarte provecho"

-"No, no, te prometo que lo haré, salvameeee..."

Justo a centímetros del piso, Nigel le salva sosteniéndolo de la cola en el aire

-"Está bien, me convenciste, hecho" -lo suelta y se agranda ante los asustados monos- "Ahora, ¿alguna otra pregunta?" -todos se quedan callados- "¿No?, bien, se separarán y encontrarán a los guacamayos para el final del día, o les daré clases de vuelo a todos. ¡AHORA!"

Todos los monos se van corriendo de allí

-"Vayan a hacer sus monerías" dice éste, juntando las plumas primarias (tipo Sr. Burns de los simpsons :V)

* * *

><p>En la 'bodega' de aves para contrabando de la favela, la guacamaya albina con la que Blu había hablado estaba con una lima de uñas raspando los barrotes de la jaula donde ella estaba. Hacía un buen tiempo que ella estaba allí con la misma jaula, por lo que ya estaba algo oxidada y por lo tanto más débil, pero también más peligroso para cortarse. Estuvo haciendo eso durante unas 2 horas aproximadamente, sin poder dañar suficientemente el metal, así que recurrió a intentar abrir la cerradura de la jaula que también era tipo perno. No lo había intentado antes por no saber, pero se decidió a imitar a Blu en esa manera de abrir, lo que luego de unos intentos logró. Una vez con libertad aparente, salió por la misma ventanilla en la que escaparon Blu y Perla.<p>

-"_Ya soy libre, ahora manos a la obra"_ se decía a si misma en sus pensamientos, y se va volando de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Para aclarar un poco las dudas que me han preguntado, ésta hembra nueva será personaje de otra historia que haré, la cual cronológicamente sucedería un tiempo antes que esta historia, y para poder hacer conexión entre esta historia y la otra, decidí agregar un participante en común<strong>

**Eso ha sido todo, nos vemos**  
><strong><br>Saludos desde Argentina**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola**

**Me quedé sin imaginación para presentarme, así que directamente les dejo el capítulo :v**

**Capítulo 15: Nico y Pedro**

* * *

><p>Blu, Perla y Rafael se encontraban en la punta de un precipicio desde el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad, y también desde donde se lanzaban al aire humanos en alas delta. Blu se acerca al borde a ver a que tanta distancia estaba del suelo, y al ver que era una bajada recta y que estaban bastante lejos del nivel del mar, se tira para atrás del susto. Todo el que se cayera por ahí, moriría.<p>

-"Cambié de opinión, sí. Aahm, ¿no habrá un autobús que vaya a donde vive tu amigo?"

-"Por favor, no puedes arrepentirte" -se le acerca y le dice al oído- "No en frente de la chica" haciendo referencia a Perla

-"Ah sí, si si claro"

-"Eso es, ¡así se habla!"

-"¿Seguro que lo puedes hacer?" pregunta Perla insegura, y ahora también temiendo por su vida, ya que si Blu caía por aquel precipicio, ella lo haría también debido a la cadena que los sujetaba

-"Claro, no nos vamos a lanzar desde una montaña o algo parecido jeje... ¿verdad?"

-"De hecho, ese era más o menos mi plan"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tranquilízate Blu, está en tu ADN. Si nuestros amigos sin plumas lo hacen, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"

Se ven interrumpidos por un ala delta que salía con dos hombres

-"Ah no no, espera... ¡Mamaaaaa...!" se oía de uno de los humanos

-"Divertido, ¿no?"

-"Si, mucho" decía Blu casi congelado del miedo

-"Ahora necesito que se acerquen" -Blu y Perla dan un paso hacia adentro- "Acérquense" -ambos dan otro paso y se empiezan a sentir algo nerviosos por lo cerca que los hacía poner Rafael- "Más juntos..." -dan otro paso más, e involuntariamente pegar ala con ala- "Perfecto, ahora quiero que se abracen"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Por favor amigo no te va a morder, ¿o sí?"

-"Depende" dice Perla mirando indiferente a Blu, y éste estaba que le agarraba un paro cardíaco

-"Ahora, levanta el ala derecha" -señalando a Blu- "Y tú el ala izquierda" -señalando a Perla- "Y juntos, ¡vuelen!"

-"Pero esto no es aerodinámicamente posible"

-"Ayayay, piensas demasiado, para volar no usas ésto" -le toca la cabeza con una de sus plumas 'primarias'- "Usas lo que sientes aquí" -lo mismo, en su pecho- "Y al sentir el ritmo de tu corazón es como la samba, vuela..." se deja caer hacia atrás de espalda (bien tipo película de acción) y reaparece volando hacia el cielo

-"¿Ves? ¡es fácil!" le dice desde los aires

-"¿Fácil? Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque desde aquí se ve muy, muy difícil"

-"Oye, si quieres ver a Linda otra ves, ésta es la única forma" le dice Perla serena (¿soy al único al que en la película le sorprendió esta actitud tan suave de ella? En serio, me llamó la atención)

-"De acuerdo, es cierto"

-"Si señor"

-"Esto es por Linda"

-"Oh si"

-"Es muy simple"

-"Muuuuy simple"

-"Empuje, despegue, resistencia, peso..."

-"Ay por favor" -le toma con el ala como decía Rafael y se va de impulso hacia el risco- "Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera..." -le dijo Perla tal y como Blu le había dicho cuando escapaban de los contrabandistas- "¡Tú puedes Blu, ánimo!"

-"Sí puedo, sí puedo, sí puedo... ¡No! ¡no puedo!"

-"No otra vez"

Blu intentó sujetarse justo cuando iban a despegar, pero obviamente era algo tarde para eso, las alas se le resbalan y ambos caen por el risco, rodando y golpeándose con una punta y son salvados casi de milagro por caer arriba de un ala delta

-"¿Ya me morí?"

-"¡No! Seguimos con vida, ¡woah!"

Ambos siguen recostados sobre la punta del ala delta observando el hermoso paisaje que se veía a pleno mediodía, a la altura del Cristo Redentor

-"Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida"

-"¿Ves de lo que te pierdes?" dice Perla contenta de por fin volver a surcar los cielos, quizá no con sus alas, pero de vuelta en el cielo al fin

-"¡Eso es Blu, estás volando!, bueno casi, no realmente, ¿pero lo sientes?"

-"¡Sí!, claro que lo siento"

Blu estaba intentando, aunque sea un poco, superar mínimamente su miedo a las alturas y a volar. Como si fuera poco para esa ocasión, queda maravillado al ver a Perla erecta, llevándose la luz del sol y el viento por delante, dejando a resplandor toda su belleza (si con eso no se motivaba, ya se iba a tirar del ala delta sólo para suicidarse). Blu, se intenta parar, resistiendo la fuerza que le oponía el viento, y estira las alas de a poco. No grave error, gravísimo error. Por eso, la resistencia del aire hace un efecto bolsa con las alas de Blu, lanzandolo para atrás y haciendo que se caiga del ala delta, y con él a Perla

-"¿Y ahora qué?" se pregunta Rafael, que los estaba siguiendo desde el aire

Caen, rebotan y vuelven a caer con las alas deltas que allí había, para su fortuna, evitando que se den de seco con el piso. Y en un momento quedan enganchandos en la cabeza de uno de los sujetos que manejaba un ala delta, haciendo que se salga de control y que pase al ras del suelo de la playa, despejando las sombrillas de una zona. Su ala delta se traba con un puesto de balones de playa, haciendo que salgan eyectados con uno de los balones. Con eso, son pateados por chicos que jugaban al fútbol allí, vuelven a salir disparados con una red de voleyball, se dan contra el trasero de una mujer, otro 'futbolista' en potencia los vuelve a patear (ésta vez de chilena, qué crack el muchacho) y esa mini aventura por los aires termina con un golpe seco a una tabla de surf, cayendo finalmente a la arena.

-"Ts ts ts, no lo sentiste en el pecho"

-"¿Tú crees?"

Les llama la atención a los 3 un ruido de motor que provenía de una camioneta que cargaba mangos

-"Eso nos llevará con Luis" -Rafael sale volando a la camioneta- "¡Corran! ¡vamos, vamos!"

-"¡Ah! Somos los últimos de la especie" justo agacha la cabeza cuando un hombre en patines (GAAAAAY) pasa con un bolso (MAS GAAAAAY) y casi lo noquea

-"¡Suban tortolitos!" les grita Rafael desde la camioneta

Ambos corren y se esfuerzan para alcanzar la parte trasera del vehículo, con más aporte de Perla que podía volar y dar un impulso más fuerte

-"Al fin" dice Rafael con su sonrisa característica

-"Me gustaría tener 5 minutos sin estar cerca de la muerte, ¿será mucho pedir?"

-"Para un ave que no vuela, sí, algo..."

Mientras esa camioneta se dirigía a su objetivo, pasa por delante del jeep en la que estaban Linda, Tulio y Fernando

-"Empiezan a cortar las calles para el carnaval, espero que tengas razón Fernando, el tiempo se agota" decía Tulio en referencia a que Fernando decía saber donde estaban Blu y Perla.

Una vez llegados a la entrada de la favela, Tulio, Linda y Fernando ven que la cosa esta algo congestionada, por más que no haya tránsito. No se podía avanzar ni 3 metros sin tener que llevarse por delante algo o alguien.

-"Buf, jamás pasaremos con toda esta gente"

-"Descuide, yo me encargo" dice Fernando confiado. Él si sabía como manejarse en esas zonas.

_Unos minutos más tarde..._

Los 3 viajaban a través de la favela a toda velocidad con una motocicleta, curiosamente manejada por Fernando.

-"¿De dónde sacaste ésta moto?" dice Tulio con poca tranquilidad por la posibilidad de chocar a alguien

-"La intercambié por su Jeep"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Sí, está en excelentes condiciones" -por distracción, una parte de la motocicleta sale volando al golpearse con la puerta de un auto- "Bueno, en buenas condiciones"

-"¡Cuidado!" grita Linda porque un balón de fútbol iba hacia ellos, Fernando y ella lo esquivan, pero Tulio no reacciona tan rápido y se da otro golpe en la cara (_headshot_)

-"Sujétense" Fernando acelera en una parte de bajada con escalera, haciendo esos rebotes que te revuelven todo. Quizá no era el viaje más cómodo, pero el objetivo tenía que lograrse.

La camioneta donde iban Blu, Perla y Rafael terminó su recorrido en un puesto de frutas callejero. Al abrirse la compuerta de la parte de carga Blu resbaló y cayó al suelo de pavimento, junto con Perla, y como si fuera poco una de las frutas que cargaba la camioneta se le cayó en la cabeza. Sinceramente, a Blu no le salía ni una.

-"Me voy a arrancar la pata si no me quitan esto" dice Perla malhumorada

-"Tranquila, conociendo a Luis estamos donde debemos estar"

-"¡Oye, Rafael!" se escucha desde el aire, donde bajan un jilguero dorado con una tapa de refresco en la cabeza y cardenal de cresta roja obeso

-"Ahí está el rey del carnaval" dice el jilguero

-"Nico, Pedro, ¿como están familia?"

-"¿Dónde estabas escondido hermano?" le dice el cardenal (Pedro)

-"Creímos que habías muerto" dice el jilguero (Nico)

Al ver a Blu, a Pedro le viene un flashback a la cabeza

-"Oye Nico" -le dice bajo susurros- "¿Esas aves no son las de la jaula?"

_Flashback_

Nico y Pedro estaban volando hacia el estadio Joao Havelange, cuando se detienen a metros de la entrada porque había una especie de conflicto entre fanáticos (barras bravas plz). Entre gritos y insultos, se podía deducir que algo o alguien había desparecido. Ambos, resignados por no poder haber ido al partido, se retiran a vuelo lento, cuando a la distancia observan algo peculiar. Los dos vuelan silenciosamente por los árboles que rodeaban a una persona, más bien un niño, y a un ave. No se les podía distinguir bien debido a que ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero pudieron ver a dos aves azules dentro de una jaula que cargaba el humano.

_Fin Flashback_

-"Mejor hagamos de cuenta que no sabemos nada" le dice Nico a Pedro

-"Este... muchachos" -les llama Rafael- "Estamos buscando a Luis, ¿lo han visto?"

-"Sí, lo vimos, pero ustedes no porque ya se fue, se tomó el tranvía de vuelta al taller"

-"Genial.." dice Perla, cada vez peor por su tema con la cadena

-"Tranquila bonita, pueden tomar el siguiente"

-"Sí, es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel"

-"¿Pero que hay de malo con éste nivel?"

-"Por favor, ese nivel no, me refiero al siguiente nivel. Venga, hay que sacudir esas plumas"

-"Sí, vamos, vamos"

-"Vamos tortolitos, están en Río, hay que disfrutar"

Por detrás de ellos y sin que se den cuenta, un mono titi hace señales de luz con una cámara fotográfica a otro que se encontraba encima del puesto, éste avisa a otro que llama por un celular táctil al jefe titi, que por fuera de la misión que tenía encargada estaba tomando sol en medio de la selva

-"Ya cayeron" dice éste.

Blu, Perla y Rafael ingresan a un lugar oculto de la vista del hombre, una especie de carpa oculta bajo el puesto de frutas. En aquel lugar había aves de todo tipo y especie bailando y divirtiéndose, era un lugar bastante entretenido, tipo discoteca.

-"Bienvenidos al paraíso" les dice Nico a los dos guacamayos, y junto con Pedro van al escenario principal

-"Vaya fiesta, ¿eh?" les dice Rafael, que parecía conocer bastante aquel lugar

-"Es el lugar más genial que haya visto, aunque no está muy limpio que digamos"

-"¡Jajaja! Me agradas, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido"

-"¡Todo el mundo ponga atención!" -dice Nico desde el aire- "Rafi trajo unos invitados que no son de aquí, y vamos a mostrarles algo de amor porque no creo que salgan mucho"

-"Todo el mundo levante las alas, y aplaudan tan fuerte como puedan, aplaudan, aunque las alas se les salgan, ¡Aaha, aaha!"

-"Party in Ipanema, baby" Nico y Pedro cantan Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) para ambientar a Blu y Perla a la fiesta que era estar en Río de Janeiro

_I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<br>I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<br>I wanna party  
>And live my life (my life)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And fly<em>

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

_(But you are a bird!)_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_

_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

_Been around the world and I wanna live my life_

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_In Rio, I realize_

Blu empieza a tener un pequeño recuerdo de su niñez, y empieza a sentir el ritmo de la samba en su corazón, como diría Rafael. Blu bailaba, a su manera, pero bailaba.-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunta Perla algo agraciada por los movimientos de Blu

-"Ahm, no lo sé" responde mientras sigue con sus movimientos (i've a got moves like jagger (8))

-"¡Eso es, Blu!" le dice Rafael

I wanna party (party)

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

_Push out sound from my_

_ghetto blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

Perla también empieza a bailar, motivada porque su compañero (_de cadena_) lo hacía.

-"Oye, le gustas" le dice Rafael a Blu mientras ven como Perla bailaba

-"¿Qué dices? No quiere nada conmigo"

-"No, pero los he visto. Sólo se tu mismo, adelante" Rafael lo empuja hacia Perla, haciendo que ambos se choquen

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I…_

Perla le da un leve empujón con la cadera, como invitándolo a bailar. Ambos bailan sincronizados, y hasta terminan tomados de las alas.

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Blu la lanza al aire, observando como si de un ángel se tratase a Perla cantando.

_Laya laya laya laya  
>Laya laya laya laya laya laya laya laya<em>

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, he_

Blu y Perla terminan de bailar, ambos se acercan cada vez más, quedan a centímetros uno el otro (beso, beso, beso), y justo antes de que lo importante pase, el club se viene abajo y aparecen varias decenas de monos titi, con cara de pocos amigos, y de entre medio de ellos aparece el líder, que encara a Blu y a Perla

-"Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo" les dice el mono  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, capítulo terminado :v<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Holanda (bien, ya no sé que poner acá ._.)**

**Capítulo 16: Monadas**

* * *

><p>-"Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo" les dice el mono<p>

-"En tus sueños, mono tonto" Perla le tira un escupitajo al suelo frente a él

-"Sí" -Blu le intenta tirar un escupitajo como Perla, pero no le sale y la saliva le queda colgando del pico, inmediatamente se la limpia (si Saldanha quería humillar a Blu, ya se pasó de verga con esto)- "Eso era para ti" El líder mono se limita a reír levemente.

-"Por favor, aquí todos somos amigos" dice Rafael abrazando al líder y tratando de calmar las aguas

-"Ésta no es tu pelea, narigón" El líder mono iba a golpear a Rafael, pero otra ave le sujeta el 'brazo'

-"Si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo" dice el ave que le sujetó, la cual era una espátula rosada

-"¡Y nosotros!" dicen las demás aves que estaban allí

-"Sí, mini King Kong" Pedro, 'desafiante'.

Un aire a pelea se formaba en el club, las miradas fijas e imponentes de ambos bandos, las aves eran más fuertes por capacidad física, además de que poseían picos y garras, sin contar que podían volar, mientras que los monos contaban con superioridad numérica y el privilegio de poder usar sus 4 extremidades más su cola por igual a su favor. Y, como si con eso no bastase, uno de los monos tocaba una lata como si fuera un bombo, haciendo más tenso al ambiente.

-"¡Aves contra Monos!" grita Pedro

-"¡A ellos!" grita el líder tití

Y la batalla estaba en marcha. En el centro de la escena varias aves, entre ellas Blu, Perla y Rafael, peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra monos, venciéndolos si necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, mientras que otros, como Nico y Pedro, hacían de francotiradores desde la cima de las paredes, usando frutas como uvas para munición. Blu y Perla esquivaban todos los ataques, inclusive usando su cadena como arma o trampera. En un momento, el líder mono logra derribar a Blu, y Perla (bien atenta ella) tira de la cadena, haciendo que Blu le de involuntariamente un puntapié (ouch, eso debió doler) y haciendo que caiga al suelo adolorido. Por su parte, Rafael utilizaba su pico de tucán como arma, y vaya que le servía. Todo era muy épico, pero había otras cosas que hacer, y de eso se da cuenta Perla al ver el tranvía que les llevaría al taller de Luis pasando por el lugar donde debían esperarlo.

-"Hay que irnos" le dice a Blu, que de inmediato entiende a qué se refiere, pero antes que den un paso ya estaban rodeados por una decena de monos. Para su fortuna, otra ave les echaría una mano, o en este caso un ala, cuando lo necesitaban.

-"Yo los llevo" dice una espátula rosada que toma la cadena que ataba a Blu y Perla, y sale volando para llevarlos a donde debían, pero los monos que los rodeaban se les sujetan de la pata de Blu uno detrás del otro, hasta que el último se se agarra de un cable, atorando el escape de los guacamayos. Nico usa su 'sombrero' como boomerang, lanzándolo y noqueando al mono que tomaba a Blu.

-"Muy atono queda el mono" dice Nico

La espátula deja a los azules

-"¡Gracias!" le agradece Blu al ave que los llevó hasta el tranvía

-"¡Eso estuvo genial!" dice Pedro

-"¡Más que perfecto!"

-"¡Sí! Estuvo genial"

-"Ustedes son como fuego y hielo"

-"Trueno y rayo"

-"Hip y Hop"

-"Queso y chispas" dice Blu, y todos se le quedan mirando raro "Es algo de Minnesota" vuelven a reír

-"¿Lo ves? Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido"

* * *

><p>Luego de dar vueltas por toda la favela, Fernando, Linda y Tulio terminaron su viaje en el mismo lugar donde se suponía que Fernando llevaba las aves que capturaba. Empujando un cajón, entran por un hueco que había en la pared y entra, quedándose perplejo de ver que no había ni un alma en aquel lugar<p>

-"¿Qué?" -entra y revisa, mira a todos lados, pero no había ningún ave allí- "Pero si aquí estaban los pájaros"

-"Sí, como no niño"

-"Lo juro, estaban justo aquí"

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-"P-Porque, yo... yo soy quien las trajo"

-"¡¿Tú?!"

-"No quería lastimar a nadie, necesitaba el dinero"

-"Fernando, yo confié en ti"

-"Ya sé, pero..."

Se oyen ruidos desde detrás de la puerta, venía gente, por lo que Fernando escondió a Tulio y Linda en los cajones que cubrían las 'entradas secretas'. Entran los dos hombres que acompañaban a Marcel en su oficina, hacía un día.

-"Hola chicos" dice Fernando con inocencia, demasiada inocencia

-"¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

-"Sólo quería saber si tenían algún trabajo para mi"

-"Pues, si hubieras llegado hace 2 horas nos hubieses ayudado a cargar... ¡auch!" su compañero le da un codazo para que no hable de aquello

-"Cierra la boca" le susurra éste

-"Entonces, ¿porqué están vestidos para el carnaval?"

-"Para que nadie note cuando nos llevemos las av... ¡auch!" ahora, le pica el ojo con su dedo

-"Que cierres la boca"

El primer hombre se le acerca y le dice al oído

-"Hicimos un carro"

-"Oh, uno alegórico, así que irán al desfile, ¿puedo ir? soy un excelente bailarín"

-"Por favor, ¿puede venir? Tres son mejores que dos" le dice el primer hombre al segundo casi suplicándole

-"Bien, hay que apresurarnos"

-"Ah, casi lo olvido" -va hacia un montón de cajones de madera buscando algo, justo en el montón de cajones donde estaban Tulio y Linda. Antes de que éste se asome a ver, Tulio le pone lo que buscaba en su mano, que era un sombrero blanco con alguna que otra pluma.

-"Aquí está, listo. Vámonos"

Los dos hombres se retiran de aquel lugar junto a Fernando

-"Rápido, niño" le dicen éstos para que se apresure, y Fernando ya estaba ingeniándoselas para poder guiar a Tulio y Linda hacia donde estaban Blu y Perla

-"¿Puede subir con nosotros al avión?"

-"Ya cállate" iban diciendo los hombres mientras se retiraban

-"Hay que evitar que lleguen a ese avión" le dice Tulio a Linda

_**Un rato después...**_

Tulio y Linda estaban montados en la misma motocicleta que Fernando consiguió, intentando, aunque sea intentando, llegar antes que los contrabandistas al aeropuerto. Tulio trataba de encender el motor, y tras varios intentos, lo consigue. A su manera, pero lo consigue.

-"Sabes conducir motocicletas, ¿verdad?" le pregunta Linda

-"Hasta la duda ofende"

Tulio se acomoda y estira, toma los manubrios del vehículo, Linda se agarra de él y acelera, haciendo que ambos caigan hacia atrás y la moto salga técnicamente volando hacia adelante, casi atropellando a un sujeto que pasaba por ahí.

-"No, no sé conducir motocicletas" dice Tulio resignado

_**Otro rato después...**_

Linda y Tulio (en ese orden) ahora sí iban a toda velocidad por la salida de la favela hacia la ciudad en la misma moto

-"Es como conducir una moto de nieve" dice Linda

* * *

><p>Nigel estaba llegando a el lugar donde hacía poco hubo la batalla de aves vs monos que culminó en el escape de Blu, Perla y compañía, y en la destrucción de aquel club de baile. Eso era un fracaso, o al menos para Nigel.<p>

-"Puaj" dice éste, asqueado por ver el lugar, donde curiosamente no había heridos de muerte o sangre. Al girar la vista ve a quien le había ordenado la misión tirado en el suelo

-"¿Qué pasó?" dice serio y enfadado, tomándolo del cuello al líder de los monos

-"¿Papá?" dice el mono casi sin conciencia

-"¡¿Qué pasó?!" aún más enojado, pero el líder se vuelve a desmayar

Desde un hueco en un cajón sale una pequeña ave con plumaje color verdoso, y a no mucho más de medio metro de vuelo es atrapada por Nigel. Ésta empezó a delirar del miedo

-"¡Deja de parlotear y dime algo!"

-"Yo no sé nada, no sé nada, ¡ayuda!"

-"Cuando picotee tu cabecita, ¿quieres que haga 'pop'" -la aprieta con sus garras- "O quieres que haga crack?" -la presiona aún más fuerte, la pequeña ave estaba que se orinaba del miedo-"¿Dónde están las aves color celeste?, significa azul, por cierto"

-"Escaparon, en un tranvía"

-"¿Otra cosa?"

-"Dijeron que eras muy bonito"

-"¿Ah, en serio? Nah" -dice con expresión de sentirse alagado, pero lo vuelve a apretar y lo mira pico a pico- "Mientes"

-"Y guapo también" Nigel la lanza hacia algún lugar, dándole justo en la cabeza al rey mono que intentaba despertarse, ahora cayendo noqueado una vez más (_headshot_)

-"Nunca le digas a un mono hacer el trabajo de un ave" decía, con propósito de hacer él mismo lo que le había ordenado a los monos

Nigel se dispuso a despegar, pero alguien le habla desde atrás

-"¿Y a otra ave?" dice ésta voz, que era femenina y suave, además de con confianza pese a que si Nigel quería podía matarla

Nigel se da vuelta, dispuesto a reconocer quién se le presentara así y si era necesario atacar, pero se sorprende por ver el ave que le hablaba, era una guacamaya albina bastante atractiva, con una cresta larga y ordenada detrás de su cabeza, era la misma que había hablado con Blu en la casa de los contrabandistas

-"¿Tú cómo escapaste? ¿acaso te enseñó el azul?" -dijo Nigel desafiante y encarándola, recordando perfectamente que ella estaba entre las aves que había capturado, y ahora dispuesto a capturarla de nuevo, pero tenía otros planes- "Te atraparía y enjaularía de nuevo, pero todas las aves de allá ya son inútiles, las que estoy buscando valen más que todas juntas, adiós" dice Nigel y se dispuso de nuevo a irse por sus verdaderas 'presas', pero ésta ave le vuelve a hablar

-"Es por eso que estoy aquí" dice ella un poco más seria

-"¿Qué? ¿para detenerme? No me hagas reír, tu no me durarías ni 20 segundos"

-"Todo lo contrario. Para poder explicarme mejor, te propongo un trato"

-"¿Qué tipo de trato?"

-"Yo te capturaré a las aves que quieres, las conozco" -dice confiada en que le saldría lo que quería, y ya tentando a Nigel- "Pero, como en todo trato, quiero algo a cambio"

-"¿Y qué quieres a cambio?"

-"A Blu" dice firme

-"¿Quién es Blu?"

-"El ave azul macho"

Ahí Nigel empieza a dudar de el trato que le proponían, puesto que las aves que a él realmente le importaban eran Blu y su compañera, Perla. Pero pensándolo bien, se le ocurre una trampa para sacarle provecho a lo que le proponían

-"Bien, te daré al azulito, la única ave que te encargo para atrapar es a la hembra que lo acompaña. Yo capturo al macho y te lo doy, tú capturas a la hembra y me la das. ¿Trato?" dice Nigel estirando la pata para estrecharla y así facilitarse las cosas. La hembra lo duda un momento, pero acepta

-"Trato" estrechan las patas, y la hembra se va volando ya en busca de Perla

-"Esto será más fácil de lo que creí, y con ésta muchachita enamorada haciéndome la mitad del trabajo será pan comido"

Nigel se va volando en la dirección contraria a donde fue la hembra, ya con otro plan para cazar a los guacamayos.

* * *

><p>Blu y Perla estaban sentados en el frente de el tranvía, observando el atardecer mientras él y Nico, Pedro y Rafael trataban de hacer algo para que Blu conquiste a Perla, o aunque sea intentarlo<p>

-"Psst, Blu" le llamó Rafael, y le hizo gesto para que se acerque a ella

-"Tranquilo, sé que hacer" le responde en voz baja y se acomoda, sentándose un poquito más cerca de Perla

-"¡Así se hace!, muy bien pupilo" dice el tucán

Blu estila levemente el ala con intención de abrazarla por detrás, pero Perla se da cuenta y Blu trata de arreglárselas como puede

-"Hace calor, creo que estoy sudando, no sabía que las aves sudáramos pero al parecer... mira" levanta el ala, mostrando algo de 'sudor'. Sin lugar a dudas se veía que Perla estaba cayendo a sus pies (?

-"Sí, ese es tu pupilo" dice Nico burlonamente a Rafael, mientras Pedro se reía de la súper habilidad casanova de Blu (?

-"Ah, okay, necesita que lo ayudemos y vamos a ayudarlo, pongan ambiente" eso último refiriéndose a que le den algo de clima amoroso

-"Miren, yo lo hago, sé como poner el _ambiente_, escuchen" Pedro hace movimientos aparentemente provocadores y diciendo varias cosas ilógicas y que no enamorarían a nadie

-"¿Pero qué clase de ambiente es ese?" dice Rafael

-"Pedro, Pedro, eso es algo agresivo, no critico tu creatividad, pero lo romántico es lo mío, sígueme" Nico empieza a silvar suavemente, mientras que Pedro usa cables tirantes de el tranvía como guitarra.

-"Eso está mucho mejor" dice Rafael más conforme, y vuela atravesando árboles con pétalos rosa, haciendo que éstos caigan y den una vista espectacular para el atardecer, sumando que Nico empieza a cantar la canción Fly Love, no había ambiente más romántico que eso.

_Ela pula, ela sabe a bula _

_Ela samba, ela canta _

_Ela anda na ponta dos pés _

-"Guau, qué hermoso atardecer" dice Perla impresionada

-"Sí"

_Ela é minha cara, ela e jóia rara _

_Ela é linda, ararinha é o meu amor _

-"Psst, Blu, aquí abajo" -le llama Rafael- "Dile que tiene unos ojos hermosos"

-"Sí, eso se oye bonito"

Blu la encara a Perla para decírselo

-"Tengo unos ojos hermosos" (claro campeón) dice éste

-"Ah, claro, si tú lo dices" le responde algo confundida

-"¡No! Sus ojos, los ojos de ella" le dice Rafael

-"Sí"-vuelve a intentarlo...- "Tus ojos, tus ojos son hermosos, claro los míos no están mal, pero los tuyos... apuesto a que puedes ver con ellos" (Bueno, al menos lo intentó, ¿no?)

_Vou batendo asas na alma, quando vou _

_E vejo Cristo aos meus pés, redentor _

_Ela é minha, Ela sabe a gíria _

_Ela gila, ela ginga, é como uma flor _

-"¡Blu!, sólo dile lo que sientes"

_Ela brinca, ela sai na brisa, ela anima _

_Ararinha é o meu amor _

-"Perla quería decirte que yo, que yo..." iba a confesarse, pero un pétalo se le mete en la boca y lo atraganta. A Blu no le salía ni una

_O sol a esquentar a pena, na canção _

_O chão só quer achar o céu na vida _

-"Qué tierno eres, ni puedes hablar...¡ah! Te ahogas, bien, tranquilo" lo sujeta con las dos alas y empieza a apretarlo en el estómago para que escupa el pétalo

_Só com ela eu sou, ela é meu amor _

_Fly love_

-"Una más Blu, una vez más..." decía y seguía tratando de ayudarlo. Nico y Pedro miraban atónitos.

-"Sí, ese es mi pupilo" dice Rafael. Los tres malinterpretaron terriblemente las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo, hasta luego<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	17. Capítulo 17

**¿Qué tal? Acá me tienen de vuelta :v**

**Todavía no puedo creer que estoy escribiendo el capítulo 17 y no terminé mi fic ._.**

**Capítulo 17: El taller de Luis**

* * *

><p>Y luego de muchas idas y vueltas, el tranvía finalmente llegó al taller de Luis, lugar en donde también era una parada para pasajeros humanos, por lo que Blu y Perla tuvieron unos momentitos para bajarse sin tirarse un clavado hasta el piso (cof cof Robben cof).<p>

-"Damas y caballeros, les presento el taller mecánico de Luis"

Rafael, Nico y Pedro entran al taller volando a través de los vidrios rotos de la parte de arriba de la puerta de entrada, mientras que Blu y Perla entran caminando por la puerta como cualquier otra persona haría

-"Después de ti" dice Blu con caballerosidad (_el mundo necesita más Blus (?)_)

-"No no, pasa tú"

-"Yo insisto"

Y tras la insistencia de ambos, terminan decidiendo pasar primeros los dos, por lo que se chocan y por poco no se caen

-"Ya estamos aquí"

-"Sí, toda una aventura"

-"Llegó la hora"

-"Sí" Era evidente que Blu no estaba que saltaba de la felicidad por tener que separarse de sus conocidos e irse

-"Éstas cosas no deben pasar en Tu-mesota"

-"¿Mi mesota? Ahh, te refieres a Minnesota"

-"Luis, ¿estás aquí Luis?, compañero, quiero presentarte a unos amigos" decía Rafael al aire dentro del taller a la espera que Luis se mostrara, pero desde el interior de todas esas máquinas y herramientas alguien los observaba.

Un perro salta desde el capó de un auto viejo de allí y sale corriendo hacia Blu y Perla, mientras Nico y Pedro salieron volando despavoridos y Rafael simplemente observaba

-"Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera..." trataron de escapar los guacamayos, pero el perro les ganó la pulseada y terminó arriba de ellos, con su mandíbula amenazante y... salivadora.

-"¡Jajaja! Los engañé a los dos" dijo el perro de forma burlona y revoleando baba para todos lados

-"¿Qué?" preguntan Blu y Perla, semi-atemorizados ya

-"Pude haberlos degollado, pero no lo hice" -se relame- "¿O sí podría...?"

-"¡Hey Luis! Ya deja de asustar a mis amigos"

-"¡Hola!, ¿qué tal Rafi? ¿Dónde has estado?" -lo abraza, saludándolo, y le llena de baba- "Te ves galán"

-"Alto alto alto, Luis... ¿es un bulldog?"

-"¿Tienes algo en contra los perros?"

-"Sólo cuando me babean encima"

-Se relame- "Es un problema médico" dice algo más bajoneado (perros e.e)

-"No no, amigo, te necesitamos"

-"Ella es muy cruel"

-"Luis, por favor hermano" -levanta la cadena con las plumas 'primarias' de su ala- "Necesitamos ayuda en ésto"

-"Hmmm, creo que ya sé que voy a hacer"

_**Minutos más tarde...**_

Luis se sube por una elevadora mecánica hasta la cima de la mesa, donde Blu y Perla miraban atónitos y con miedo por sus vidas a una cierra eléctrica, la 'idea' de Luis para cortar la cadena

-"¿Realmente ésto es seguro?"

-"Sí claro, no se asusten" -se baja la máscara de protección de un golpe- "Pero si algo sale mal griten muy fuerte, porque no oigo nada con ésta cosa. Rafi, baja el interruptor"

-"Tranquilos, es un profesional" dice Rafael y baja el interruptor, haciendo que la cierra comience a girar, Blu y Perla tenían aún más temor por ellos mismos en éste momento, viendo como la cierra eléctrica y sus cientas de filosas y encurvadas puntas giraban a gran velocidad, si ocurría un error, alguien podría salir herido de gravedad de ahí, o hasta inclusive morir

-"También intenten no moverse, porque tampoco veo muy bien con esta cosa" dice Luis y empieza a empujarlos hacia la cierra con el objetivo de cortar la cadena. Lamentablemente, en un momento se resbala con su propia saliva, cayendo hacia adelante estando ya muy cerca de la cierra.

Perla logra volar a tiempo para escapar de la mesa, salvándose, pero no así Blu, que también tropieza y estaba a punto de caer de cabeza en su muerte segura. Perla reacciona a tiempo lanzándose hacia una lámpara, jalando en el aire a Blu y haciendo que por milímetros no lo decapite. Se balancean por los aires, inclusive en ese balanceo golpean a Luis haciendo que la máscara que tenía se partiese en dos partes. Sigue así, hasta que Perla no soporta el agarre y caen encima de Luis, jalándolo hacia atrás y enganchando la cadena en su maxilar superior, que por obra de la gravedad hace caer baba por el metal de la cadena y haga resbalar a Blu y Perla de la cadena, finalmente despegándolos de lo que los unía a los dos guacamayos. Luis se levanta y escupe la cadena hacia la cierra, haciendo que se trabe y cese de girar.

-"Aah, ¡qué asco!" -dice Blu levantándose y limpiándose la baba- "Pero soy libre, Perla, Perla, somos libres, con baba pero libres, contaminados pero libres, ¿puedes creer que al fin haya..." -Blu ve pasar a Perla volando y gritando de la alegría- "...terminado?"

-"Vengan chicos, ¡vámonos!" dice ésta, saliendo del taller y volando al cielo

-"¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? ¡hay que festejar, es el carnaval!" dice Nico y sale acompañando a Perla, seguido por Pedro y Rafael, mientras Blu simplemente se resigna a verlos desde el suelo

-"Ah sí" -le dice Luis, saliendo por detrás suyo- "Sé como te sientes. Verlos allá arriba hace que quieras perseguirlos, tomarlos con tu boca, y... masticarles la cabeza" -se relame- "¡Jajaja! No es cierto, es broma, sí, con perseguirlos basta" Luis ve que Blu no le da demasiada atención, y entiende que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Blu, levemente entristecido (bueno, muy entristecido), se va caminando lentamente hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde trataría de reunirse con Linda y volver a su vida como él la conoce. Hasta que Perla se aviva y ve que se estaba olvidando de alguien, y ese alguien era Blu.

-"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" -le pregunta ésta aterrizando, pero Blu la ignora- "¿Blu?" -ahora se detiene y voltea- "Blu, ¿qué ocurre?"

-"Nada, todo perfecto. Tú te irás a la selva tropical, y yo volveré con Linda como lo planeamos"

-"Ahm, yo..." iba a decir, pero es interrumpida por Nico

-"¡Oigan ustedes! Dejen de parlotear y empiecen a aletear, ¡vámonos!"

-"Creí que tal vez podría..."

-"¿Qué? ¿venir conmigo a Minnesota? Tendría que hacerte una bufanda"

-"No era exactamente a lo que me refería..."

-"Perla, creo que no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida caminando y siguiéndote a donde vayas"

-"No es mi culpa que no puedas volar"

-"Incómodo" le dice Pedro a Nico, ambos algo perplejos por la situación

-"Niños, niños. Ésto es sano, aclaren las cosas, sólo sean totalmente sinceros" entró Rafael entre ambos para alivianar un poco el tema

-"¿Sincero? Bien, puedo ser sincero; yo no debería estar aquí, de hecho para empezar nunca quise venir a este lugar.. Y, ¿saben qué? Odio la samba" -todos le miran horrorizados- "¡Sí! Todas las canciones suenan exactamente igual, tico-taco ya ya ya, tico-taco ya ya ya, y éste tico-taco ya se va"

-"¿Ah sí? ¡Hasta nunca, mascota!" dice Perla y se va volando en otra dirección

-"No no no, esperen, deben estar juntos, ella es su Julieta y él su Romeo, bueno los dos mueren al final, pero me entienden... Los jóvenes, siempre tan melodramáticos. Chicos, vayan por ella, yo me encargo de él" -les dice a Nico y Pedro "Blu, ven aquí, por favor" Rafael se va persiguiendo a Blu

-"_Ya solucioné este tema, ahora a volver con Linda y al club, deben estar extrañándome allá... me pregunto qué habrá pasado con mis compañeros... espero que se encuentren bien, perder a mis conocidos más cercanos de mi hogar es lo único que me haría falta_" pensaba Blu, caminando en sentido contrario del sambódromo

-"¡Sí! Estoy listo para el carnaval, ¿quién se quiere subir a mi..." -ve que no había nadie a su alrededor- "...fruta?. Se fueron sin mi, qué mala onda"

Perla volaba sin dirección fija por el cielo nocturno de Río, y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, cada tanto se le escapaba alguna lágrima, era evidente que Blu no era una mascota más para ella. Nico y Pedro le perseguían, la llamaban y hacían lo posible para arreglar la situación, por más que no tengan nada que ver. No pasa mucho tiempo y alguien la toma del cuello desde arriba inesperadamente, y no era un ave muy pequeña. Ésta, antes de que Perla pueda reaccionar o golpear a su atacante, le apoya un trapo con cloroformo en la boca, haciéndola perder la conciencia casi instantáneamente. Lo único que logró ver antes de quedarse dormida fue que el ave era totalmente blanca.

-"Oye, nadie se mete con una amiga de Pedro, pero ni de chiste, ven y pelea" dijo Pedro haciendo gestos de peleador de boxeo

-"Pedro, ¿viste las garras de esa ave?" dice Nico, asustándolo a Pedro

-"¿Garrotas? M-Mejor lo dejamos para después... ¡AAHHHHH!" Pedro, junto a Nico, salió volando para el mismo lugar por el que venían, era hora de que otro se hiciera cargo del tema

Blu caminaba por el barandal de concreto del lateral de la calle, yéndose en la dirección contraria al tranvía, obviamente, a pie, y tras él le seguía Rafael, también con el objetivo de arreglar un poco las cosas. Blu se dio cuenta de ésto

-"Rafael, ya deja de seguirme, vas en la dirección contraria, ¿qué el carnaval no es hacia allá?"

-"No voy a ir al carnaval, iré a casa"

-"¿Que no amabas el carnaval?"

-"Así es, pero amo más a mi familia. Y es una decisión que tomé con esto" -le señala el corazón- "No con esto" -le toca la cabeza-

De repente aparecen Nico y Pedro en escena, llamando a Blu (como de costumbre)

-"¡Blu! Estaba volando y vi a una guacamaya blanca"

-"Con garras enormes"

-"Aunque era una ave muy bonita, pero ese no es el punto"

-"Y Perla estaba ahí, entonces la atacó y la tomó del cuello, y le puso una especie de tela en la boca"

-"Y luego le dijo algo como 'Buenas noches, princesita'"

-"Y Perla trató de reaccionar, pero..."

-"¡Basta! Sólo díganme lo que pasó"

-"Se llevó a Perla hermano, y se dirigen al desfile"

-"Oh no, todo ésto es mi culpa" -piensa por unos momentos algo que hacer, y se le ocurre una manera de acelerar el paso- "A volar"

_**Unos minutos más tarde...**_

Blu estaba llevando a cabo su idea de 'volar', sólo que no con sus alas, sino estando arriba del sombrero frutal carnavalesco de Luis, seguidos (estos sí a vuelo) por Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

-"Carnaval, aquí vamos" dijo el bulldog

Y como no podía faltar, la saliva de Luis se hizo presente manchándole la cara a Nico.

-"Oye Luis, me estás mojando" se limpia la baba y sigue camino

-"Se van a mojar en éste paseo, jajajaja"

Las 4 aves y el perro marchan a toda velocidad (o a la mayor que pueden) hacia el Sambódromo da Marques da Sapucaí, el epicentro del carnaval de Río.

* * *

><p>Marcel estaba en la entrada al sambódromo esperando a que sus colegas trajeran a las aves para contrabandear con algún carro alegórico que pudiese disimular un poco que estaban llevando aves exóticas ilegalmente a través del desfile<p>

-"Vamos, vamos, vamos, ¿dónde estarán?" Marcel ya se estaba exasperando de la impaciencia, hasta que ve pasar frente a él un carro alegórico de un guacamayo escarlata, rodeado de todo tipo de adornos luminosos y plataformas decoradas.

-"¡Sí! Genial, me encanta"

Detrás de aquel maravilloso carro, estaba el de sus compañeros de 'trabajo', los cuales hicieron uno un poco improvisado (bueno, muy improvisado).

-"¡Marcel!, mira Marcel" dice uno de ellos desde arriba del carro, que no era más que una camioneta cubierta de trapos blancos, dos alas hechas con enormes trozos de madera y una cabeza de gallina, ésta realmente improvisada, en el frente del vehículo. En la parte trasera estaba Fernando con un traje de huevo hecho con papel de diario (¿ya dije improvisado?)

-"Ash, tontos" dijo Marcel tapándose la cara de la vergüenza de tener que conducir eso, pero era su única manera de poder hacer su objetivo, y además, ¿quién sospecharía de una carroza tan mal hecha como esa, verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo, nos vemos<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenas**

**Creo que éste será el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo, ya estoy terminando mi primer fic :3 y ya voy empezando a formular la secuela, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia no duden en enviármela :D**

**Capítulo 18: Carnaval**

* * *

><p>Linda y Tulio avanzaban a paso de hombre, aún montados en aquella bendita motocicleta, entre la gente que esperaba ansiosa para entrar al sambódromo y poder bailar y disfrutar del carnaval, ya sean protagonistas o espectadores. Y pasar por entre toda esa gente no era cosa fácil, menos aún si se estaba arriba de un vehículo, y la posibilidad de aplastarle el pie a alguien era un peligro inminente<p>

-"Disculpen, permiso, permítanme..." -pedía permiso Linda para pasar- "Cuidado con los pies" -dice ésta, algo que un sujeto de ahí no comprendió, y evidentemente se llevó el pisotón- "Ups, perdón" -se disculpaba Linda por haberle pisado con la moto-

Una vez que llegan al lugar donde ingresan los artistas al interior del desfile, Linda y Tulio ven que pasar por allí no sería algo simple, menos si había un guardia corpulento protegiendo la entrada.

-"Un momento" -el guardia detiene a una persona que trataba de entrar por ahí- "Sólo bailarines"

_**Un rato más tarde, en el depósito de disfraces...**_

Tulio es el primero en terminar de cambiarse y disfrazarse de algo para poder entrar. Sale del depósito y se mira a un gran espejo que allí había, Tulio estaba disfrazado de guacamayo azul, vestimenta ideal para la ocasión.

-"Cyanopsitta Spixii" dice éste, y empieza a hacer diferentes graznidos y gestos como si fuese un guacamayo, y ante la falta de habilidad, se estampa contra el espejo, casi tirándolo. Para su suerte (o no), Linda finalmente también termina de cambiarse y le llama.

-"¿Tulio?" le llama saliendo del depósito ella también

-"Ah, Linda, yo solo..." quiso excusarse por estar actuando así, hasta que la ve a Linda disfrazada de guacamaya, y tras el brillante vestido una gran lámpara le iluminaba, para Tulio era como un ángel caído del cielo (feel like a Blu)

Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente, y de a poco, pasito a pasito, se van acercando, el momento 'hot' se avecinaba... hasta que otra vez algún momento romántico se arruina por diversas razones, en éste caso fue que no se dieron cuenta de que en los cascos o máscaras que les cubrían la cabeza tenían pico tipo guacamayo a escala humana, por lo que se golpean y casi caen para atrás ambos (este saldanha más amargo no pudo ser). Tratan de recomponerse, pero escuchan que ya hacían pruebas de sonido con los parlantes para el carnaval.

-"El carnaval ya va a empezar, vamos" dijo Tulio y ambos se acercaron a la entrada a la zona donde estaban los carros alegóricos que entrarían al desfile, la cual estaba custodiada por aquel guardia. A Tulio se le ocurre una idea que podría resultarle, o podría que no, dependiese la reacción del guardia

-"Tú sólo sígueme, actúa natural" le dijo éste a Linda y se puso a hacer chillidos, graznidos, y toda expresión terminada en -idos para tratar de evadir al guardia confundiéndolo por esas actitudes. Linda le sigue el juego, haciendo lo mismo, mientras que el guardia, extrañado, simplemente se decide a ignorarlos.

Ambos ingresan a la zona donde estaban los carros alegóricos y a partir de allí empieza su búsqueda de Blu. Ambos se dividen y lo llaman, tratando de encontrarlo. En un momento, uno de los directores le da indicaciones a Linda en portugués, ésta trata de hacerle entender que ella estaba buscando a un ave color azul pardo. Éste hombre trata de razonar lo que dice, pero opta por tomarla (ya que estaba disfrazada de bailarina) como una actriz más para su presentación

-"Un momento, espere" -decía Linda, pero el sujeto la mete en una especie de casillero y le cierra la puerta- "¡Tulio! ¡Déjenme salir!" gritaba ésta desde adentro de la cabina

_**Mientras tanto Tulio...**_

Tulio seguía con sus graznidos para llamar a Blu, lo buscaba por todos lados, y cuando es por todos lados, es por todos lados. Tanto así que buscó dentro de un compartimiento de la parte trasera de una carroza, sacando la cabeza de aquel lugar porque allí estaba el tubo de escape que largó sus gases correspondientes al encenderse el motor de ese carro alegórico. Luego de eso, es llevado por un grupo de bailarines vestidos de guacamayos verdes hasta el interior del desfile.

_**Volviendo con Linda...**_

Linda seguía intentando llamarle la atención a alguien de afuera para que le abriesen la puerta, hasta que siente que el suelo se mueve y se da cuenta que estaba ascendiendo, y luego de un par de segundos de ascenso ve una luz cada vez más grande y fuerte. Al terminar de subir, no puede creer lo que le estaba sucediendo: se encontraba en la parte más alta y principal de el carro más llamativo del desfile, y como correspondía para ese carro, todo el mundo estaba mirándola.

-"Por favor ya bájenme, bailar no es lo mío" decía ésta trantando de ocultarse con los pétalos gigantes que rodeaban a esa pequeña plataforma, como si fuese una flor.

* * *

><p>En medio del carnaval, los dos colegas contrabandistas y Fernando bailaban arriba de aquella 'carroza' para librar alegría, por más que al público le disgustase todo en ellos, pero en el interior del carro la cosa era distinta.<p>

-"Listo, ya tienes a la hembra, ahora quiero mi parte" le reclamaba la guacamaya blanca a Nigel, con Perla semiinconsciente en una jaula.

-"La hembra es la carnada para el macho, es su objetivo, sólo hay que esperar a que el pez muerda el anzuelo y todo listo"

-"¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que cumplirás?"

-"Tú confía en mi, verás que vendrá, su vida sin la hembra azul no es vida para él"

-"Bien, me quedaré aquí hasta que venga para reclamar mi premio" dijo ésta, acomodándose entre las jaulas

-"Quédate tranquila, tendrás a tu príncipe azul a tus pies" decía Nigel con intención simplemente de convencerla, sus planes eran otros.

Un rato después, Perla ya despierta se limita a quedarse parada con mirada baja y angustiada por saber que su afán de ser libre a toda costa la condenaba a estar enjaulada quien sabe por cuanto tiempo

-"Ya tengo una, y falta el otro" dijo Nigel caminando alrededor de la jaula donde estaba Perla, la hembra albina estaba durmiendo, por lo que no podía escuchar esa conversación

-"Jamás lo encontrarás, ya está muy lejos"

-"No tengo que buscarlo, él te buscará a ti" ésto último dicho maliciosamente, dejando a Perla aún más angustiada

* * *

><p>Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Blu y Luis entraron directamente al interior del desfile por una compuerta, donde también entraron los carros alegóricos con sus respectivos actores.<p>

-"Ésto es lo máximo" -decía Luis entrando al desfile, esquivando a los bailarines y a las carrozas. Arriba de éste estaba Blu- "¡Sí, nena! Vamos a volvernos locos"

-"Luis, primero el rescate, luego enloqueces" -Blu se asusta al ver a otra tanda más de bailarines avanzando hacia ellos- "¡Corre!"

-"¡Fuera de mi camino!" decía Luis corriendo entre los diferentes equipos de bailarines, y haciendo resbalar a varios por su saliva

-"Bien, chicos, me adelantaré a buscar a Perla" -Rafael se eleva un poco más y ve el desfile desde los aires, y pasa por entre las plataformas de un carro con varias bailarinas- "Hola señoritas" dice éste pasando por allí

-"Oye narizotas, espéranos" le decían Nico y Pedro intentando seguirle el paso a Rafael

* * *

><p>Linda seguía tratando de mantenerse oculta por vergüenza, mientras que el 'director' de aquel carro, y también sus compañeras bailarinas, seguía dándole indicaciones de qué hacer, lo cual ésta no entendía. Tulio, por su parte, seguía buscándola entre los tantos bailarines que allí había.<p>

-"¡Linda!, con permiso, ¡Linda!" -Tulio la llamaba hasta que la ve parada de pie en la parte superior de la carroza principal del desfile, y se acerca al borde para más o menos indicarle qué hacer, puesto que ella no entendía lo que le decía el director-.

-"Linda, ¡tienes que sacudir el trasero!" le decía éste, haciendo gestos de lo que debía hacer

-"¡No! ¡no sacudimos el trasero en Minnesota!"

El carro se frena de repente, y mientras Linda se recomponía vio a Blu encima de un perro atravesando a toda velocidad el desfile

-"¡Blu!" -se da vuelta para avisarle a Tulio, pero éste por la distancia y por la música de el carnaval no podía escucharla- "Tulio, vi a Blu"

-"¿Qué?"

Mientras Tulio trataba de entenderle, el director le seguía dando indicaciones, a lo que Linda se decide a alentarse a hacer lo posible para bajarse de allí, y no había otra manera que no fuera bailando. Así, pasa por delante de la barra que tenía para sujetarse y se intenta apoyar en la base de uno de los pétalos gigantes de la plataforma, pero resbala y termina bailando, técnicamente, en el aire, sostenida de los pies por los bailarines hombres.

-"¡Blu! ¡Blu!" gritaba Linda tratando de llamarle la atención al guacamayo

-"¿Linda?" se pregunta Blu al oír una voz que lo llamaba, y frena a Luis

-"_¡Al fin la encontré! Todo ésto se acabó, finalmente volveré a mi hogar, me reuniré con mis compañeros de profesión, y..."_ pensaba Blu para sí mismo, hasta que una voz le interrumpe

-"¡Blu, los encontramos!" dijo Rafael

-"Es una especie de carro de gallina"

-"¡Vamos!"

-"_...Bueno, es hora de tomar en serio las cosas. Perla, voy por ti"_ -pensó, y se dirigió a Luis- "Hay que ir por Perla"

Dicho eso, y por fuera de saber que estaba dejando de lado sus comodidades, su dueña, su libertad y hasta posiblemente su vida, Blu siguió camino para rescatar a su 'amada', a la cual no la conocía hace mucho más de 2 días. Linda al ver que Blu, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, seguía camino, se decidió por seguirlo y prosiguió con su baile, cayendo al piso anterior sobre los brazos de Tulio, haciendo que el público se pusiese eufórico, y que el director por fin aprobase lo que hacía.

-"Encontré a Blu, lo vi sobre un Bulldog"

-"¿Qué?"

Mientras, Blu y Luis pasaban por una parte del desfile donde los bailarines estaban disfrazados de cocodrilos, y allí logran avistar al carro alegórico que aparentemente llevaba a Perla.

-"¡Allí está! Esa es la carroza" le indicó Blu

-"Ese carro es un crimen"

Uno de los bailarines golpea y manda a volar a Blu con la parte de la cola del traje, sin intención. Blu al recomponerse ve que Luis estaba en otros asuntos (mordiéndole la cola a un traje ._.) y tendría que arreglárselas él sólo para llegar a Perla. Para su suerte, ve una tabla de skate a no mucha distancia, lo que ya estaría entre sus últimas oportunidades de poder rescatarla. De unos saltitos, logra alcanzar la tabla y acelera, esquivando a los otros bailarines. Con el carro a tan solo 10 metros, Blu ve que necesitaría un empujón para poder llegar hasta la única abertura visible de la carroza a esa distancia, un agujero en la parte trasera. Justo que estaba pasando por una parte del desfile donde los bailarines estaban haciendo de árboles, aprovecha para que eso pueda darle un impulso, aunque un error de cálculo podría costarle carísimo

-"_Es ahora o nunca, si me aviento podría llegar a Perla o morir en el intento, si no lo hago jamás la alcanzaré... Meh, qué más da, no he hecho grandes cosas en mi vida, no tengo nada que perder pero sí bastante que ganar, allí voy..."_

Blu toma velocidad y se agacha, preparándose para saltar en el aire. Ve a la base del palo golpear la punta inferior de la tabla, sacándola por los aires. Estando a mitad de camino, Blu se lanza desde la punta superior de la tabla y cae sobre el borde, sujetándose de los trapos que cubrían a la camioneta, y entrando por ese agujero en la cobertura que comunicaba el interior con el exterior de el vehículo.

-"_Puff, estuvo cerca. Bien, ya he llegado, espero que aquí sea"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya no deben quedar muchos más capítulos, camaradas, ésta historia está llegando a su fin.<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Hola**

**Bueno, éste es el anteúltimo capítulo del fic, disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 19: El salto**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Blu entraba a el interior de el vehículo, que más bien era una camioneta disfrazada, y para su suerte la primera jaula que ve es en la cual se encuentra Perla, y no estaba a más que unos pasos. Perla parecía estar encerrada en su propia burbuja, tenía la mirada baja y ni importancia le daba lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Nigel lo observaba a la distancia, esperando a que él cayera en su trampa.

-"Perla" dice Blu en voz baja, intentando ser inadvertido, aunque para Nigel él se hacía muy presente

-"¡Blu!" dice ésta sorprendida y alegre, pero inmediatamente se acuerda que lo más óptimo era que él no estuviese allí

-"Te sacaré de aquí" dice Blu y empieza a revolver con su garra la cerradura del candado que tenía la jaula

-"No no, Blu no puedes estar aquí, tienes que irte, Nigel..." Perla le insistía a Blu aunque éste hiciera caso omiso, y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, Nigel se le abalanzó encima, tirándolo para una jaula abierta y lista para capturar a alguien, Blu había caído en la trampa de Nigel.

-"Hola, ave bonita" -le dice Nigel, cerrándole la 'puerta' de su jaula, poniéndole candado y tirando la llave- "Que gentil eres en unirte a nuestra fiesta"

-"Por favor, ¿acaso crees que vine solo? Tres de las aves más rudas, feroces y crueles de todo Río vienen detrás de mi"

Nico, Pedro y Rafael, que estaban encerrados a unos metros de distancia, escucharon eso y sabían que sería en vano, menos Pedro.

-"¿Escucharon? ¡Nos salvarán!" dijo Pedro emocionado

-"Pedro, se refiere a nosotros" le dijo Nico, desesperanzado al igual que Rafael

-"Ahh, el amor, una cosa tan poderosa... y sin sentido" Nigel pasa volando a través de la rejilla que separaba a la parte donde estaban las aves de la cabina del conductor. Al llegar se le posa en el hombro a Marcel, dejando ver en su pata 3 plumas azules de Blu, dándole a entender al humano que el trabajo estaba hecho.

-"¡Sí! Así se hace, genio" dice Marcel y acelera ya estando sobre el final del desfile para ir directamente al aeropuerto

Mientras, 100 metros más atrás, Linda y Tulio seguían persiguiendo al carro y ya estaban por terminar de pasar todo el desfile también, aunque a ellos se les complicaba las cosas por estar pasando entre los bailarines disfrazados de árboles.

-"¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos!, oye Marcel, ¿podemos hacerlo el año que viene?" le decía uno de los contrabandistas 'bailarines'

Mientras Marcel y sus dos colegas festejaban, Fernando tiraba pedazos de trapo a la calle para cuando Linda y Tulio pasasen, supieran hacia donde ir para encontrarlos. Y dentro de la carroza, Nigel seguía haciendo de las suyas, y ésta vez con quien suponía haber hecho un trato, la guacamaya albina que lo ayudó a capturar a la pareja de azules. Nigel vuelve a ingresar a esa parte del vehículo, y toma cuidadosamente a la hembra, que estaba durmiendo, y la pone dentro de otra jaula más al fondo y aislada, la cierra con un candado más grande y se asegura de que fuese imposible abrirla desde adentro, sus planes le habían salido a la perfección, o al menos hasta el momento. 

* * *

><p>Linda y Tulio habían terminado de atravesar todo el sambódromo y su desfile correspondiente, pero ya el carro donde estaban llevando a las aves estaba muy lejos y alcanzarlos a pie era imposible, por lo que Linda ve otro carro, más grande y adornado, abandonado por sus dueño/s, se sube y lleva a Tulio consigo a aquel carro alegórico, lo que era su última oportunidad de poder recuperar a Blu, a Perla y a todas las aves allí secuestradas. 

* * *

><p>Ya llegados al aeropuerto, los contrabandistas, ayudados por Fernando, cargaban todas las jaulas con las aves en la parte del cargamento de un avión ya preparado para llevar a los desafortunados pájaros a su nuevo destino. En un movimiento brusco, la guacamaya se despierta repentina e incómodamente, y luego de ver a su alrededor se da cuenta que está encerrada en una jaula, y que ésta estaba bien cerrada, lo suficiente como para que nadie que estuviese dentro de ella pudiera abrirla. Inmediatamente Nigel se sujeta de los barrotes del lado del frente, estando frente a frente con la ave, que no estaba muy contenta por su situación.<p>

-"¿Qué es ésto? ¡Eres un farsante, Nigel!"

-"Yo no diría farsante, más bien soy un oportunista"

-"¡Me mentiste!, se suponía que yo ahora debería estar con Blu"

-"Así era el trato, pero bueno, tu también vales dinero querida, no tanto como tu amado, pero todas las especies tienen valor comercial" -Nigel ve que Fernando intentaba abrir las jaulas de Blu y Perla, por lo que se va a otro asunto- "Que tengas buen viaje" le dice éste, y se va volando hacia la pareja de azules.

-"Los voy a sacar de aquí" le dijo Fernando a Blu y Perla, pero apenas empieza a revisar las cerraduras, Nigel se posa en frente suyo y le chilla para espantarlo, lo que llama la atención de Marcel y también toma cartas en el asunto

-"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" le dice Marcel tomándolo de los brazos

-"N-Nada"

-"No debiste hacer eso, ven aquí"

Marcel lo jalaba para que los acompañe en su avión, pero éste ve que Perla le hace gestos y Fernando le entiende, mordiéndole la mano a Marcel y escapando de aquel lugar. Uno de los acompañantes de Marcel se decide a ir por Fernando, pero él se lo impide.

-"Olvída al chico, trae a las aves"

Luego de haber cargado a todas las aves para llevarlas al exterior, el avión empieza a encender sus turbinas y las aspas de éstas toman velocidad, mientras que no muy lejos el carro que conducían Linda y Tulio venía a toda velocidad, sólo que por el otro carril de la pista, por lo que no podrían alcanzarlos así.

-"¡Están escapando!" dijo Tulio, señalándole a Linda al avión a punto de despegar

-"Eso está por verse" respondió Linda y tomó una curva no marcada, atravesando varias rejas y restos de aviones que estaban allí, para ir finalmente uno vs uno contra el avión

-"Lo hicimos muchachos" -le dijo Marcel a sus compañeros, pero afila la vista y ve que había alguien yendo hacia ellos- "¿Eso es un carro alegórico?"

-"Y tiene muy bonitos detalles" respondió uno de sus compañeros, sin darse cuenta que los estaban por atropellar

-"Despega tonto, despega"

Los dos colegas de Marcel, que estaban de piloto y co-piloto, empezaron a elevarse tan rápido como pudieran, aunque intacto de allí nadie saldría. Todos los participantes y posibles víctimas de ese inminente impacto, menos Linda, gritaron por sus vidas... y para fortuna de todos, menos Linda, el avión golpeó con la parte superior del carro alegórico, arracando varios adornos, pero sin lastimar a nadie. Linda sale del carro, viendo como su mejor amigo de la vida se iba hacia un destino desconocido, mientras Tulio hacía lo posible por consolarla. 

* * *

><p>Ya a altas horas de la noche, casi la madrugada del día siguiente, el avión ya había cruzado todo Río y se encontraba a varios centenares de la costa. En el interior del avión las esperanzas eran nulas en todos, todos menos Blu.<p>

-"Lo siento Eva, no llegaré a casa para cenar" dijo Rafael triste y en voz baja, pero tanto a él como a Nico y Pedro, y todas las aves que les rodeaban, les llamó la atención un ruido, proveniente de un extintor de fuego con un gancho a cuerda que se balanceaba sobre él hasta engancharse con un hueco que tenía el extintor para sujetarle. De la otra punta del gancho, Blu sujeta el otro al techo de su jaula.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunta Perla extrañada

-"Ésta jaula voy a desplumar y de aquí te voy a sacar" responde Blu, y por razones aún indefinidas se lanza a golpear el lado lateral de su jaula, empujando al extintor hacia una caída de 1 metro y medio aproximadamente. El extintor cae, y por efecto palanca jala a la jaula, haciendo que el techo de ésta se quiebre por el contrapeso del cuerpo de Blu. Y lo logró, escapó de su jaula y ahora la esperanza renacía entre todas las aves allí encerradas.

-"¡Eso fue asombroso!" dice Nico emocionado

Blu lo primero que hace es ir a su jaula vecina y liberar a Perla para que ésta le ayude a liberar a todos

-"Listo, libera a los demás"

Ambos van abriendo todos los cerrojos y cerraduras de las jaulas, una a una, Rafael, Nico y Pedro también se suman a ayudar, y de a poco todo se reescribía. Blu suelta un puñado de jaulas vacías sobre la base de la puerta que conectaba a la zona de carga con la cabina del avión, para así evitar que los contrabandistas pudiesen recapturarlos. Cuando ya faltaban más o menos la mitad de aves por liberar, Perla llama a Blu para que le ayude con una que no era tan fácil de abrir.

-"Blu"

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Me ayudarías con ésta? No se puede abrir"

-"A ver, déjame ver" -dijo Blu, se acerca y ve que era un candado bien sellado, tomaría trabajo abrirlo- "Yo me encargaré de abrir este, tú ve por los demás" -Perla asiente y va a la jaula que seguía-

Luego de toquetearlo y intentar varias veces destrabarlo, el candado se abre y Blu abre la puerta con él, pero al ver que el ave que estaba en el interior no salía, éste decide llamarlo

-"Oye, tú" -le llama Blu, pero no le responde- "Hey, ¿estás bien?" -le insistió, y la otra ave sólo se limita a inclinar levemente la cabeza para verlo de reojo, y ahí Blu se da cuenta de quien es. La capacidad del habla y de reacción en ese preciso momento no le sobraban a Blu- "L-Listo, ya eres libre" dijo Blu algo indeciso, pero decide tratar de olvidar el momento y se escala por las jaulas hasta una palanca ubicada en la pared derecha del avión, y producto de eso se empieza a abrir la compuerta que separaba a las aves de su libertad. De inmediato Marcel y Nigel se dan cuenta, pero al intentar abrir la puerta a la zona de carga ven que estaba trabada, y definitivamente no se podría pasar por allí, no al menos un humano.

-"Listo, salgan, ahora" les dice Blu y todas las aves, desde la guacamaya blanca de identidad no descubierta, hasta Nico, Rafael y Pedro, todas las aves salieron volando de allí. Perla jala del ala a Blu para que salten hacia el borde, pero Blu se negaba a arriesgarse así.

-"Espera, espera... ¡no estoy listo!" dice éste arrepintiéndose sobre el final, como en el precipicio

-"Descuida, tranquilo, todo está bien. Resolveremos esto juntos, ¿sí?"

De repente sale volando por detrás suyo Nigel, quien se abalanza sobre Blu y lo tira al suelo estrangulándolo.

-"Suéltalo" dijo Perla y se le tiró encima, pero Nigel la empuja hacia una pared, lo que hace que al caer al suelo se le caiga una jaula encima de su ala estirada, causándole una herida grave al nivel de una fractura.

-"Oh, mi ala..."

-"¡Ay, qué pena! Ahora tenemos dos aves inútiles que no vuelan"

Para fortuna de él, el ingenio de Blu estaba iluminado en esos momentos y ve rodar hacia él el extintor y su cuerda con gancho que él había usado para liberarse una vez, y ahora lo haría de nuevo.

-"Esto no está bien, nada bien" dice Blu, le engancha la cuerda y le quita el seguro al extintor, mandándolo a volar a los aires y haciéndolo atravesar el parabrisa. Posteriormente y esto sin intención, Nigel se atrapa con las aspas del ala izquierda, haciendo que el avión pierda el control inminentemente.

-"¡Vamos a caer!" dice uno de los contrabandistas de piloto, los tres miran al único paracaídas que habían puesto en caso de emergencias (ni para eso eran útiles los tipos)

Mientras los pilotos se pelean por quién saltará, Marcel se les adelanta y toma el paracaídas

-"Hasta la vista, tontos" dice éste y salta, pero sus 'colegas' saltan con él

-"¡Blu!" dijo Perla que cayó hacia el mar por culpa de la inestabilidad del avión, ahora Blu estaba solo en un avión a punto de estrellarse y tenía que tomar una decisión, si morir allí o morir con Perla, aunque no era demasiada discusión, puesto que la muerte era segura y no pasaría demasiado para que se efectuara. 

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la historia ya va llegando a su final y el capítulo próximo será el último.<strong>

**Sí, como ya todos saben cuál fue el final de toda esta cosa supongo que podría haberlo puesto todo aquí y ya, pero tenía flojera y llegar a un número redondeado de capítulos es más satisfactorio :V**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Bien señoras y señores, éste es el último capítulo de mi fic, ya he oficializado una secuela además de otras 2, 3 o hasta 4 historias anexas a ésta donde se relatan diferentes puntos de la vida profesional y personal de Blu, en mi perfil está.**

**Francamente no me esperaba pasar los 3 capítulos cuando empecé, pero aquí estoy, terminando en mi capítulo 20 :D**

**Bien, sin mas chistar, les dejo mi último capítulo**

**Capítulo 20: Final**

* * *

><p>-"¡Blu!" dijo Perla que cayó hacia el mar por culpa de la inestabilidad del avión, ahora Blu estaba solo en un avión a punto de estrellarse y tenía que tomar una decisión, si morir allí o morir con Perla, aunque no era demasiada discusión, puesto que la muerte era segura y no pasaría demasiado para que se efectuara.<strong><br>**

Blu lo piensa dos y tres veces, y finalmente decide que si va a morir, por más horrible que sea, no moriría solo. Cierra los ojos y se lanza al vacío, teniendo un pequeño flashback de su niñez cuando le había pasado algo parecido, aunque obviamente en otras circunstancias. Tras darse cuenta en el lío en el que se había metido, Blu empieza a tener algo de pánico pero se lo olvida cuando choca en el aire con Perla, sujetándose ambos.

-"Blu, ¿acaso estás loco? ¿qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Perla, sin entender el porqué de la situación.

-"¡No podía dejarte ir!, estamos encadenados Perla, ¿lo olvidas?"

Si hay una prueba de amor más grande que bailar samba o una canción bajo el atardecer (al menos, pruebas a disposición de Blu), era esa. Prueba de que Blu era capaz de dejar su vida por estar más tiempo con su amada. Prueba eficiente y concreta de que ambos, por fuera de que fuesen los últimos de su especie (descubiertos hasta ese momento e.e), eran el uno para el otro, y uno de los dos tenía que comprobarlo. Perla, sin poder creer lo que Blu hizo (y dijo), le da lo único que podía descomprimirle el alma a ambos en ese momento tan particular como es estar a punto de morir: un beso. No cualquier beso, éste era un beso especial, esos besos únicos que aclaran mejor que la palabra misma, esos besos que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, así éstas pudiesen terminar de inmediato, o así pasasen años hasta que llegue.

Blu finalmente siente el afamado 'ritmo del corazón' que decía Rafael necesario para volar, y no fue por intentarlo, sino por tener un porqué de tener que volar. ¿Para qué Blu hubiera necesitado volar antes?, siempre vivió entre 4 paredes protegido por una humana, y en lo que iba desde que había llegado a la selva nunca tuvo un porqué exacto de volar. Pero ahora sí lo tenía, y era hacer que ese beso significase algo más que la conexión entre dos picos.

Abre las alas para sentir el viento marino cada vez más cerca golpeando contra sus alas por fin utilizadas con buen propósito. A centímetros de acabar ambos en el fondo del mar, Blu logra volar, esa prioridad que tienen algunas aves y que a él se le había negado durante toda su vida finalmente le daba acceso. Tras evitar con un buen planeo el impactar contra el agua, Blu aletea y ve que ahora sí lo hacía, sí volaba, no era un sueño ni tampoco había sido producto de drogas, Blu estaba volando en todo su esplendor, y cargado bajo sus garras tenía a su inspiración y tesoro, Perla. Ésta tenía un ala rota, aunque el dolor pasaba a segunda importancia al ver que había sobrevivido, y que además de eso, el 'avestruz' estaba volando y le había salvado la vida, tanto a ella como a él mismo.

-"Blu, ¡estás volando!" le dice ésta aún sin poder creerlo

-"¡Sí! ¡Estoy volando, volando en verdad! Tenías razón, no soy un avestruz, ¡no soy un avestruz!"

Lo que se olvidaron momentáneamente y casi les cuesta caro fue el cuidado extremo que hay que tener en estas situaciones, al menos para los que tienen poca experiencia, como Blu. Al tomar curva por un monte, por poco se chocan con cabinas móviles diseñadas para los turistas que quieran ver el paisaje desde la altura. Por suerte salen ilesos tras un par de buenas maniobras de Blu, y siguen camino de vuelta desde donde partieron.

_**Minutos después, en el Aeropuerto...**_

Linda, Tulio y Fernando estaban apoyados sobre un trozo de avión, lamentándose por lo ocurrido y por haber perdido a varias aves, y no aves cualquiera, menos aún si entre esas aves estaba Blu. La tristeza se seguía apoderando del ambiente, por más que ya lo estuviese haciendo desde la madrugada. La cosa se interrumpe cuando Fernando le llama a Linda, tras escuchar unos graznidos, ver venir a dos aves azules bajando del cielo.

-"¡Linda!" dice Fernando señalando a las aves

-"¿Blu?" -Linda se levanta, afina la vista y ve que efectivamente era Blu, sólo que había un detalle en él- "¡Sí es Blu! Y está volando... Mi Blu ya vuela, ¡está volando!"

Fernando, Linda y Tulio se levantan y se acercan hacia donde aterrizaba Blu y su acompañante. Éste deja a Perla cuidadosamente en el suelo, verificando no dañar aún más su ala, y que quede a la vista la situación. Linda se sorprende al ver eso, y Tulio toma cartas en el asunto. Se acerca con intención de tomarla, pero Perla desconfía, apoyándose en Blu que le afirma que lo que hará Tulio será ayudarla. Éste la toma con sumo cuidado, convenciéndola de que no le haría daño, y de que ese humano era medianamente confiable, o por lo menos eso quería dar a entender.

_**Dos meses después...**_

Tulio se acerca al borde de una edificación adyacente a la selva, acompañado por Linda, Fernando y Blu cerca suyo. De sus manos lanza al aire a Perla, que después de un buen tiempo de curación, volvió a volar. Viéndola con felicidad, Blu baja del hombro de Linda a un pasamanos que había, y se despiden con su saludo tan particular. Blu le mira sonriente, y se va volando hacia la selva, acompañando a su amada.

-"Ése es mi emplumado amigo" dice Linda, y se abrazan con Tulio y Fernando, viendo como Blu y Perla se iban volando felices en su libertad. Ambos eran el uno para el otro, y por más obstáculos que se le pongan por delante, esa pareja tenía muchísimo futuro, y lo más importante, tenían amor, un amor que perdudaría y los mantendría unidos a pesar de las circunstancias, tanto aquí como en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN!<strong>

**Bueno mis estimados lectores, finalmente éste fic llegó a su fin. Miles de gracias a todos por haberme seguido hasta aquí, créanme que sin su apoyo no podría haber llegado hasta donde llegué.**

**Bueno, ésto fue todo chicos, gracias y hasta la próxima**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


End file.
